


Kindergarten teacher

by iffysoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, levi is actually soft for kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffysoul/pseuds/iffysoul
Summary: Levi likes Erwin's daughter (and him too).





	1. Chapter I

"Daddy, we will be late," 

"I'm almost done," Erwin replied a bit vaguely because of the hair clip in his mouth. His eyes focused on his hands, which were trying for the third time made a perfect second ponytail of thin blond strands. It was his daughter first day at the kindergarten and she wanted to look pretty so he tried everything to help her with it. 

He always wanted the best for her and tried his best. At first, it wasn't that easy. Maria became pregnant quite unexpectedly, Erwin had his age, but she was still young and completely not ready for it. Erwin believed that the both of them could handle it, but as soon as Isabel was born, Maria left Erwin alone with her. The beginnings were really difficult, sharing duties with work and a child was really hard. Erwin reached for help to his father, and when he was gone his friends helped him out when he needed temporary care for Isabel. But most of the time he spent with Isabel himself, cuddling her every night to sleep. Seeing her growing well made him really proud.

To make her feel even more special today, he helped her with the clothes, they choose a blue sweater with a butterfly print on it, dark jeans and black shoes.  Erwin was sure that she would look pretty in everything but there was a lot of changing. 

He stood up and took a few steps back. One ponytail was higher than the second one, but the difference wasn't that big so he overlooks it, otherwise, they would be late and she would become bald. The happiness that radiated from her because of the first day in kindergarten made her look really beautiful even with uneven ponytails.

"Here, your glasses," Erwin knelt beside her again, put on her's nose a pair of glasses and then kissed her forehead. Her big blue eyes were full of excitement that Erwin had always seen. A lot of people told him that her gaze resembles of his. 

Erwin waited a long time for this moment when Isabel could finally become somehow independent. He taught her often at home, but from the kindergarten, she will start her own adventure. He was sure that it would be a pleasure for her because since she was young she was always easy to learn and she always had the will and enthusiasm.  Meeting new friends, learning new things. The time will fly so fast, Erwin wouldn't even find out when she will become a grown woman.

Isabel wore a small backpack on her back, she even packed it herself, inside there was her favourite plush and juice in a carton and she carried it with pride.

"Thank you," She smiled softly, seeing Erwin better now with her glasses on. Erwin took all the things he left on the table and with a little rush, they went to the car. 

 

-

 

They arrived at the kindergarten in time, there was a lot of people inside, mostly mothers with their kids and Erwin really felt like the only man in here, besides the small guys. He could feel the gazes on him and the whispers so he knelt next to Isabel who was just pulling off her jacket and putting it in the locker, which will later be assigned to the children.

"Are you ready?"

He asked sounding as excited as the look in his daughter's eyes. She nodded her head eagerly and then fixed her glasses, which fell off from her nose a little. Erwin grabbed her small hand and went to the main hall where all the parents with their children gathered. He pushed Isabel lightly to sit on the large carpet, which was arranged especially for the children, she shyly sat down next to one of the children, and Erwin took a seat on the chairs prepared for parents.

Teachers and director entered the room and greeted everybody. The woman in the middle was probably the headmistress because she had been speaking for almost all the time, there was also two women on the right and two men on the left who did not speak at all. The kindergarten had a good reputation in the city so he was positive about Isabel being here. 

Erwin listened to the rules of taking children from kindergarten, their equipment and requirements, glancing at Isabel from time to time, she wasn't almost moving from her position, she was listening well but Erwin knows it's just a matter of time for her to talk with other kids. The woman clapped her hands and smiled.

"Okay kids, I think it's time to say goodbye to your parents." 

Isabel turned around searching for her father when Erwin already stood up and approached her. The smile didn't leave his face when he stroked her blonde head, her hair got a bit messy, but the clips kept it in place. He was ready to leave on her cheek a goodbye kiss and left but she clutched his leg tightly and began to cry.

"Don't go, daddy,"

She cried and the people around them were looking. Erwin did not pay attention to it, he took her in his arms and began wiping her wet cheeks with the inside of his hand.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought you were happy,"

She was looking really sad right now, her lips looked like a horseshoe turned down, her cheeks red and her eyelashes glued because of tears. _What a sudden change._  With her hand squeezed into a fist, she wiped her eyes. 

"Don't go,"

Her voice shaky and she choked on her cry, but Erwin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's only a few hours, I'll be waiting for you here." The parents started to walk away, Erwin heard the cry of another child from the end of the room and lightly tossed the little one in his hands. "You see, other children are also scared, but if you talk to them, you both will stop being scared."

He seemed to have convinced her, but she was still sad. He did not notice that someone stood in front of them, the person was shorter so Erwin looked down recognizing this person somewhere. He was one of the teachers. The one on the left, he actually caught his attention, he looked unhappy or bored, Erwin wasn't a person who judges others by their appearance but his posture was just really eye-catching. He didn't really fit the whole band of teachers, and that's what he looked like right now.

The expression on his face looked like he had a problem with Erwin's daughter crying.

"Daddy's girl?"

The man asked, the question was directed rather at Erwin, who smiled after that. After the expression on the teacher's face, Erwin expected something more unpleasant. The child now hugged him, but out of the corner of his eye, she glanced at the man standing next to them.

"I did not know it would be that difficult,"

Erwin admitted.

"I've seen a lot of such scenes, don't worry,"

The man's voice softened as his facial features when he turned his body toward the girl. Erwin decided to leave her on her feet, she was not so light anymore.

"Hello," The man spoke in a much softer voice and Erwin knew that preschoolers have their own way to talk to children, especially stubborn like Isabel. "My name is Levi, I'm going to be your teacher, will you come with me? We will have a lot of fun,"

Erwin looked at the teacher then at his daughter with interest. She seemed to forget that she was crying 20 seconds ago. The strangers always caught her's attention. She couldn't take off her eyes from the man as skinny as she.

Erwin caught himself looking at his sharp features for too long too.

"Can daddy go too?"

She asked and a smile flashed on Erwin's lips as she did not want to give up on it. 

The teacher also smiled, it was not very clear, but Erwin saw his cheeks rise up and his face lit up temporarily.

"I'm sorry I can not go with you two, you have to play without me, what a pity,"

Erwin also changed his voice for more playful and Isabel looked at him with sad eyes but finally nodded. Levi asked if he could take her in his arms, she agreed. He took her and then looked back at Erwin. His face returned to the earlier expression. He was proud of himself that he convinced her so easily.

"You can leave now, sir" 

Levi said, Isabel clung to his collar, eyes red from crying. Erwin watched the teacher with easily persuaded Isabel. She stopped crying and was easily held in his arms.

"Oh, yes," Erwin blinked several times and smiled again. "Thank you,"

He whispered towards Levi, starting waving at Isabel, she waved him back and then disappeared with the teacher behind the white door covered with drawings and cut-outs.

 

-

 

Some hours later Erwin came back for his daughter.

He was waiting for her in the hall, seeing different kids getting out and finally he found Isabel. The smile on her face was bigger than her glasses, she ran to him then hugged him as if she hasn't seen him for hundred years.

"Had fun?"

He asked going together for her jacket.

During her absence, Erwin was afraid that she would not be able to cope or that the teachers would not be able to deal with her. He was not sure if she was grown enough to spend a few hours with strangers, but now his doubts were dispelled. It was just the beginning that was difficult for her, now it will only get better, he hoped so.

He was happy when Isabel, dressing her jacket, said she couldn't wait for tomorrow to meet again the girl who drew with her. She didn't remember her's name but knew that she had something on her teeth. And later Erwin explained to her that it was braces.

Erwin was just tying her scarf around her neck when she suddenly shivered, Erwin saw the surprise on her face. Her eyes got big and her small lips tightened into a line.

"Daddy, I left my toy in the class!"

Isabel suddenly cried out, Erwin just sighed, tying the scarf under her chin. She wanted to go but Erwin held her shoulders to stop her.

"You should watch better your things, Isabel,"

His voice was serious as well as the expression on his face trying to calm her down. Erwin's serious posture always worked on her but now it did nothing. Isabel was struggling really hard now and Erwin knew that they would have to go back for her favourite toy.

"I know, but I forgot about it, daddy,"

Erwin shook his head, took the small backpack in his hand and held Isabel's hand. He promised that they would look for it so he hoped that someone would be in the class still because the kindergarten will be closed soon. They returned to the doors where Isabel had spent a few hours, Erwin knocked politely. No answer, so he opened the door and noticed one of the teachers.

The dark clothes and black hair reminds him only of the teacher he already spoke with in the morning. He was sweeping the floor so maybe that's why he didn't hear his knocking. He was looking more tired than in the morning, moves of his arms were slow and the look on his face still sad. 

"Excuse me, can we-"

He stopped when Isabel run into the class seeing her toy on the table. At that moment Levi looked at her then at Erwin and opened doors. He put the broomstick aside and walked over to Erwin, wiping his hands on the apron he had on his trousers. He always stayed after class to clean after the kids, it was the job for the cleaners but Levi knew they won't do much. 

He didn't hear the doors opening at first, the person standing there was somehow familiar to him. He got closer seeing the tall, blonde man and Levi knew he saw this confused look this morning.

"I'm sorry, she forgot her toy and she won't fall asleep without it,"

Erwin spoke fast as he tried to explain why Isabel ran into the class like that. The look on Levi's face was worrisome but he looked at Isabel now as she came to them hugging her toy, the upset left her face and she stood between them.

"I understand," Levi said looking up at Erwin. "It seems that the little one has too much energy for you. Or you just can't handle upbringing her?" He put his hands on his chest, his nose tilted up and despite the weariness on his face this time he hid it, looking directly into Erwin's eyes.

Erwin felt temporarily abashed by his words and brave gaze directed into him. "Am I really that old?" He looked at Isabel but she wasn't into their conversation. Neither she nor he wanted to answer. "Well, I think we should go, you probably have enough of kids for today," He grabbed Isabel by her arms and tugged her back to his legs. 

Levi looked down at the girl, she was calm now having her toy back. Erwin's hand was resting on her shoulder, hugging her to his knee. His gaze focused on his bare hand, went up, watching his posture then the resting dim smile. 

"By the way, thanks for your help, my daughter seemed really happy after today's day." Erwin started. "To be honest I panicked seeing her reaction to me leaving her." His voice got quieter as if he didn't want to admit it in front of his daughter. 

It was strange how the blush appeared on Levi's face at the praise, he has never received such a compliment. He never considered himself an exemplary teacher and others did not see him like that, it just happened that he found this job and the children clung to him.

"Well," Erwin's eyes wandered around Levi's face, probably seeing the blush in this weak light. "Say goodbye Isabel," He shook her shoulder lightly and she waved at Levi with sparkles in her eyes. 

He waved her back, simply and they left. 

Levi was staring at the doors for a while, knowing kids he was expecting them to come back because Isabel would forget something but it didn't happen. He looked down feeling the stupid blush getting hotter on his cheeks. 

 

-

 

It wasn't that late but Erwin had to get used to getting up early with Isabel. She was lying in her bed with wet hair, herself tucked with pillows, blanket and plushies. 

"Tomorrow will be even better," 

Erwin promised, placing a kiss on her forehead, her eyes were sleepy when she hugged the teddy bear. He put her glasses on the table and fixed the quilt. 


	2. Chapter II

The next day Erwin woke up really early, he didn't have time to open his eyes properly, when his body left the warm sheets without any will, sitting on the edge of the bed he had that short thought that maybe he should just go back to sleep but instead he stood up and took a cold shower to wake himself up. It was shorter than usual.

He was in a rush for the whole morning because he had to drive to the kindergarten then be on the time at his workplace and end it fast enough to pick up Isabel on time. If it would work out he will just have to do it every day.

Before the bed, he was hardly thinking if he can really make it, from the kindergarten to another side of the town in such a short amount of time. That's why he decided to wake up early and bring Isabel to the kindergarten a little earlier than yesterday. Falling asleep in the evening he repeated in his head several times that in the morning he must get up quicker and make up with everything. Eventually, he will ask his boss to let him go out earlier than usual, he never really asked about it so it could work somehow.

He took a shower then made himself and Isabel a proper breakfast, woke his daughter when he was all ready, helping her with getting her hair done. He didn't have time to sit even for a second because he didn't want to forget about anything.

Erwin came down to the kitchen where Isabel was eating her toast ready for the second day. Although all that stress and rush he was glad that she won't be bored when he will leave for work.

"Are you finishing?"

He took a sip of his cold coffee doing his tie. Isabel nodded with a full mouth and almost whole toast in her hand. He looked down at his watch then took his bag and Isabel's backpack.

"Let's go, you will finish it in the car,"

 

-

 

"I hope I will make it on time,"

Erwin said under his nose fixing Isabel's shirt that got a bit crumpled under her jacket. She suddenly pulled away from him and ran towards the doors leaving Erwin with her's jacket in his hand. She recognized her 'braces' friend as soon as she entered the locker room, they had met yesterday but it seemed like they had known each other for really long judging by their greeting.

The smile appeared on Erwin's face seeing how well the girls were communicating. He hung her jacket and decided to go and talk with her since he didn't have too much time.

Erwin crouched beside the girls and before he could say hello, Isabel had already introduced him to her friend. Somehow she remembered her name this time. The girl was similar to Isabel, Erwin saw the happiness shining in her eyes and from the wide smile that shone with braces covering crooked, small teeth.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Erwin shook her small hand with a smile then rose up. "I think we should go, princess. I don't have much time," He wanted to take Isabel by her hand, but she grabbed her friend instead and said. "It's okay daddy, Caroline knows how to get there."

He laughed softly seeing their serious faces, their hands were clutched hard together and ready to go not caring about Erwin still being here.

"Don't you need me anymore?"

He asked with a smile but a worry in his voice, he knows that she doesn't like when he is too protective in front of others. The girls were ready to leave but Erwin still wasn't sure if it's a good idea. He looked at his watch fast then sighed with a hand on his hip.

"Won't you say goodbye to me?"

At that Isabel stopped and run into his arms. She kissed his cheek smoothly with a sound and took her light backpack coming back to her friend. And he only watched how they left. Maybe he was too protective but she was still so young and he couldn't help it.

"Have fun,"

He said under his nose seeing them leaving. Eventually, he made sure that they went to their class and then left. The worries left him knowing that Isabel will have a good time with her new friend and he went to his car. Last glance at the clock, he made it, he had almost thirty minutes to get there.

 

*

 

"Hello, teacher Levi,"

The girls said as they went upstairs and saw their teacher who just opened the doors for the class. They greeted him with soft voices and wide smiles making their eyes disappear.

Levi looked down at the girls, seeing their hands clutched together and their smiles. He was surprised seeing Isabel totally different today, not clutched to her's daddy leg, who wasn't even here today. He didn't ask for him even when it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Huh, you are not crying today?"

Levi asked holding the doors. Caroline looked at Isabel with a worry on her small face.

"Why were you crying?"

Isabel looked down, the small wrinkles appeared between her brows feeling ashamed in front of her friend because of the fact that she was crying. "I was just missing daddy,"

She sounded really sad and Levi just rolled his eyes. "Get inside you, little ladies,"

Both of them went inside and Levi greeted another parent which he also remembered, more like the parent's kid, he remembered the shy, little guy who didn't cry, didn't smile, he was just really quiet and Levi liked him.

"Hello,"

Levi smiled slightly at the woman then looked down at the kid. He was holding his mother's hand really tightly but when she released it he took a few steps and now was holding into Levi's hand.

"Oh, so sudden,"

The woman whispered and Levi wrapped one finger around the kid's small hand looking at his face with interest but the boy was looking at his shoes.

"It's okay, I got him,"

He said seeing the anxious look on the woman's face. He was ready to go inside the class with the kid but the woman stopped them with her hand on Levi's arm.

"One more thing Mr Ackerman,"

"Just Levi," He said with a sigh and turned around to face her again.

The woman tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled politely. "I'm not sure if I would make it on time from work, could you take care of Tommy until I will come? I promise I will make it as fast as possible,"

Levi kept quiet for a while, watching woman's face, it looked like she really had no other choice. She was just as quiet and calm as her son, but the both of them had something trustworthy in their eyes. At that Levi didn't want to say no.

"Yeah, it's not a problem,"

She thanked him several times and then left. Levi went inside with the boy and helped him find a place.

 

-

 

As Erwin expected he didn't finish his work on time even when he asked his boss for it. He didn't agree because there was too big rush in the bank and they wouldn't manage it without Erwin. He just got off work, already thirty minutes late, one hand on the wheel and another was pressing the phone against his ear.

"Um, Hello, my name is Erwin Smith, I couldn't be on time today to pick up my kid from kindergarten, can you tell me is she still there?"

In a rush he found a phone number to the secretariat on the kindergarten's website.

"Mr Smith, there is always a teacher who stays with children whom parents didn't come on time, you don't have to worry about that,"

The woman with really warm voice made the stone fall from Erwin's heart. At the first day they were probably telling about this but he couldn't recall it now as his mind was full of thoughts since the previous day.

"But thank you for calling and for your explanation,"

She continued.

"Oh, thank you for your information, I will be as soon as possible,"

Erwin said with the same politeness then hung up.

 

*

 

"What do you want to do?" Levi asked the two children sitting on their knees in front of a small table. Isabel looked at here right where Tommy was sitting, he was looking in front of him with a neutral face, looking like he won't answer teacher's question. She came back with her gaze at Levi and sighed.

"We can just sit and wait," She said, there was a lot of toys and games around them but they weren't really interested in this.

_Such weird kids,_ Levi thought.

As she wished Levi sat across her, his gaze was making Isabel uncomfortable judging by how she was looking at everything but not Levi.

"You are such quiet kids, you know?" He asked and there was still no reaction. Maybe the question was too obvious. He rolled his eyes and moved away from the table. He started to move some things aside as the big table and chairs.

"Let's play tag,"

He said, moving the small table on the side so they would have a bigger space to run. Both of them stood up and Levi could really felt how tiring this day was not only for him.

"Okay, so Tommy is tag and the next person who will be touched by him is tag. Understood?"

They both nodded their heads. Isabel moved away from him, near the doors and Levi told him to spin a few times so it would be harder at the beginning. He made a few circles and then with shaky legs started to run trying to first catch Isabel. She with a scream started to run away from him until Tommy got near Levi, he forgot that he was playing too and with a little delay he started to run away from him too.

The class wasn't really that big so they were catching each other really fast but it still was a fun for the kids. Levi saw Tommy first time laughing as Isabel almost dropped her glasses when she fell down, she just adjusted them and with a smile and bigger will to run stood up.

Levi was breathing fast, he was way older than kids so he gets tired a little faster. He started to walk backwards when Tommy was still trying to catch Isabel when suddenly he felt a light slap on his back.

"Tag, got you,"

The hand was way too big so it couldn't be Isabel nor Tommy's hand. He turned around seeing big blue eyes and satisfied smile.

"Latecomers parents aren't allowed to play with us,"

He said taking a step back so Erwin could enter the class, hiding the surprise that was creeping into his face. At that big smile appeared on Isabel's face and she screamed loud "Daddy" running into Erwin's direction. She hugged his leg and he caressed her head.

Levi was watching this scene very carefully. Erwin's shirt was crumpled, looking like it soaked in sweat under his arms, his tie loosened and the sorry on his face as his hand kept caressing the smaller head. He looked at Levi with the same sorry look but his brows straightened taking cool face.

"Not coming for your kid on time, you are not as perfect as Isabel was saying,"

Levi was shaking his head while saying it, getting Erwin's full attention. He could see that something dropped in his eyes and the sad expression appeared even with the small smile on his lips.

Erwin looks at him for a while, realising that it's only the second day and he already fucked up. He didn't want to think that it could be Isabel's routine to stay a hour longer with the teacher.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I was trying my best but I work with soulless people,"

Levi wanted to say something but at that time the woman entered the class. It was Tommy's mother.

"Hello, Levi,"

She said taking a deep breath because she was in a rush to came here. Tommy came to her and grabbed her hand, she gave him a soft smile then looked at Erwin seeing that there is someone else with them.

"Oh, Hello,"

It sounded really surprising.

"Hello,"

Erwin answered right back at the woman, looking at her carefully .

"I'm sorry for taking your time," She turned her head back to Levi and fixed her hair behind her ear, they weren't long but kept going in front of her eyes.

"It's okay, we had a good time, as you can see,"

The heavy breathing was still hearable in his voice. He smiled just by thinking that he was running with two kids around the room, he looked briefly at Erwin noticing that he still didn't leave with his daughter but neither he didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Levi, Tommy isn't very open but he seems to be liking you."

The boy got shy and hid his face in his mother's shirt, she laughed softly, brushing the boy's soft hair and Levi laughed shortly.

"He is a good guy,"

Levi said when he took a breath. Erwin looked at them then looked down at his hand that was holding Isabel's small hand. It was a weird feeling, Levi was all smiley for the woman and the kid but he just called Erwin the worst father. His gaze was burning the floor as he couldn't say anything now but he didn't want to leave without a word.

"Well," The woman started and for the second time, her gaze landed on Erwin then at his daughter. Erwin looked closely feeling that it wasn't a pleasant look, more like the judging one.

"Thank you once again, see you tomorrow," She forced her son to turn around to Levi and waved him, he did it simply the same, waving also at the woman. She said a simple 'goodbye' to Erwin and left.

The doors were closed now and Levi gaze fully came back at Erwin. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you," Erwin finally spoke up and it sounded more unlike him than he thought, he cleared his voice after realising it and Levi's gaze was curious. He gave him a look and then said.

"Help me with it," He came closer to the table holding it on the right side. Erwin came across the table and helped him place it in the middle of the room, Isabel tried to take the chair but she failed and Erwin helped her with a smile. 

"Can I help you with anything else? I would like to pay back the time you spent with my daughter because of me,"

"I already told you that it's my job, go and take a shower cause you look worn out," Levi said fixing the cloth on the table, he leaned forward to pull the corner off the cloth. His shirt was loose so it got down showing off his neck and collarbones.

Erwin smiled at his words, it was probably true. He was feeling really exhausted after today's day at it was just the half of it.

"You don't look the best as well," Erwin didn't know if he could actually say that to his daughter's teacher but it seemed like it didn't even move him. "So we should go now, it's getting late," His hand lightly shake Isabel's shoulder and she went to Levi.

"Thank you for playing with me," She spread her arms wanting a hug from her teacher. Levi looked really confused at first, then he was thinking how he should properly do it and finally he lowered on his knee, opened his arms just a little and Isabel was already glued to his chest.

Erwin laughed softly seeing the surprise all over Levi's face. He knew that Isabel always was like that to the people she really likes. She loves long hours of hugging into Erwin when he is resting after the job on the couch. They would spend their time like this, cuddling, eating and watching television ending that both of them falls asleep.

"I will go for your jacket," Erwin said seeing that Isabel won't let him go fast.

"Okay, I think it's enough," Levi said, with his hand patting Isabel's back. She moved just a little looking at him at close. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness and Levi's brows were furrowed.

"What," He mumbled in confusion.

"I think daddy is sad," She said lowering her voice to whisper even when Erwin wasn't here. Levi leaned his head closer to her to hear better.

"Why should he be?" He asked.

"Because he was late and he didn't want to be," She said sounding sad. Levi sighed and ruffled her hair which made her look up and actually smile.

"Tell your daddy that it's okay, we would play every time when he would be late,"

She seemed to be satisfied with this answer as she shook her head and run to Erwin when he came back with her's jacket.

"Teacher Levi is the best, he said he would play with me every time you will be late," She said with enthusiasm wearing her jacket.

Erwin looked briefly at Levi who was leaning against the table.

"If I would be late that many times won't that make me the worst dad ever?" He asked and Isabel immediately shook her head but Erwin focused his gaze on Levi's face seeing that he amused him with his words.

"Just go, I have to clean this mess,"

Levi said with his cheeks still risen, Isabel was waving all the time while Erwin sent him a smile and again quiet  _thank you_.


	3. Chapter III

It supposed to be easier, having a child in kindergarten. Erwin thought that when his daughter will spend time with kids at her age, will learn, he will have a lot of time for himself and for the house but it was nothing like that. The things for him were like two times stressful than ever. 

Trying to adjust work schedule while having a heartless boss was really difficult. Waking up in the morning he was afraid to look into the mirror because he didn't want to find any grey hair between his blonde. It's not that he is that old, it's just the stress of being single dad whose kid is growing up.

But whenever Erwin could he set himself an afternoon shift in the bank so he could have time in the morning for his daughter.

There were two options and none of them was good enough.

If he would have morning shifts he will have to be in a hurry all day and Isabel will have to stay longer in kindergarten. If he would take the afternoon shifts, Isabel will have to spend the afternoons with Hanji.

The second option was more likeable. Hanji was a close friend of Erwin, they met at his previous workplace but still were friends when Erwin changed his job. She was a really good friend, a crazy one, but still good. She helped him the most when Maria left him and it was a hell to raise a child and make money for living. Plus Isabel liked her back, she was calling her auntie since she learned how to speak.

It was 9 pm already, way too late for him and Isabel to spend some time together so he prepared her a bath and made her bed since it was almost her bedtime. He was really tired, the house was probably looking like a mess and there was nothing warm to eat, thank god Hanji feed his daughter.

He sat at the edge of the small bed, fixed the quilt on his daughter's legs and smiled weakly. The sleepiness was visible on her face, her eyes were closing slowly and she was yawing covering her mouth with her small hand.

"Hard day?" Erwin asked in a half whisper, leaning over her. He brushed her wet hair from her forehead and kissed it with a sound and smile. She giggled saying that his tie tickled her nose so he came back to his position. "How was today?"

The mattress bent under his weight and Isabel hugged her toy. She was ready to sleep but Erwin couldn't just leave her like that after speaking with her only in the morning, he didn't want to make it worse between them because of how the things were for now.

But she didn't seem to have a problem with that, not yet. Now she as always with excitement told him about her day in the kindergarten, she really liked that place, could talk for hours about all the toys and books they had here, about the kids and her friend. And Erwin was glad hearing about this, seeing the happiness on her face.

Of course, she could not forget to talk about her teachers, especially one.

"Today teacher Levi let me eat two apples, he said that it's a reward because I helped him with cleaning!" She said with excitement and Erwin couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on his face.

"He seems to really like you, didn't he?"

He asked and made her think really hard. Few wrinkles showed up on her forehead and nose before she spoke up. "I don't know, he isn't as nice as teacher Petra, she is really nice just like auntie Hanji,"

"Yes, but I still think you are his favourite," His words seemed to interest her as her eyes grow a little bigger and she seemed less sleepy now listening to her daddy. "People sometimes can like you but don't show it too well, you know everyone is different and they show differently their feelings. It seems that teacher Levi is one of those people. You should keep being nice to him, okay?"

Erwin raised his brows and Isabel nodded with her eyes big.

"I'm always nice to everyone,"

She said almost shyly and Erwin smiled genuinely knowing that everything Isabel says is always so pure, sometimes it makes his heart grow bigger.

"I know, I'm really happy you are like that, princess." He whispered and kiss her forehead once again, she giggled but instead of pushing him away she hugged to his chest for a while. Erwin finally lets her go then left her with the lamp on. He left the doors half opened just in case.

There wasn't much he could do at this hour. After a whole day, he felt like someone sucked all the energy from him, but the calm feeling got inside his chest after putting his daughter to bed and seeing her smile. He cleaned the kitchen a little thinking if he even want to take a shower or he should just go sleep like that and wash tomorrow. He took off the tie from around his neck and lie down on the couch, turned on the tv and fall asleep after watching a tv show for few minutes.

 

-

 

"Run inside, I don't want you to get wet," Isabel got out from the car with her small backpack above her head protecting her hair from the rain. She ran towards the building and got inside when Erwin just got out from the car.

Isabel was telling him every day that she doesn't need him to walk her to the doors anymore but he just wanted to make sure that she got inside safe. He locked the doors from the car and then on the left, he saw Levi. He was all wet, without an umbrella or anything above his head. He looked angry probably because of that, his white shirt and cardigan were all soaked in rain, the same with his black hair. Erwin tried to recall if he had any umbrella inside his car.

"Levi, wait!"

He shouted at the man's direction after staring at him in the distance, he frowned his eyes looking to where the voice came from, he recognized him and the grimace came back to Levi's face. Erwin rushed to him and took off his jacket from him then put it above his head getting closer to Levi.

"What are you doing," Levi said and his voice sounded more annoyed than ever but he stood under Erwin's jacket looking up at his face, the anger had softened in his features. "Can't you see I'm already wet? It will do nothing,"

"Yes, but you won't get more wet," Erwin said right away and it seemed to convince Levi because he didn't move away even when he was looking like he could just leave without any word. 

"I will be late," He said looking up but he didn't really move. His eyes were wandering around Erwin's face from the curiosity, they have never been that close before. Levi could see the small, blonde facial hair on Erwin's cheeks and chin and the small scar under his eye. 

To break this piercing gaze Erwin started to walk with his hands up and the jacket above their heads. Levi walked next to him looking in front of them at the building. It was raining heavily since the early morning, the jacket couldn't stop it nor cover them both so Erwin held it more at Levi side, at that he was getting wet as the cold raindrops were falling on his neck and his shirt.

"I missed my bus," He said before Erwin could even think to ask anything, he was too focused on covering Levi. They were getting closer to the building, walking in a silence now and none of them noticed that they were closer and closer to each other with every step just to fit under the jacket. 

Just now Erwin could tell that there was a big height difference between them when Levi's arm touched his chest. Levi was really small, he fit perfectly under the small gap that Erwin's arms did in the air. His arms started to hurt and shake just in time they got under the roof.

"Thank you," Levi looked up finally seeing Erwin's face again. His cheeks felt heavy and warm just by looking at the bigger man, he was oddly close and Levi's eyes kept looking down at the shirt that was now see-through because of the water. "I should do something with this," He put the wet hair between his fingers and rubbed them with a sigh. His clothes were uncomfortably wet and his shirt was glued to his chest now. 

Erwin put the wet jacket down, his shirt was wet in some places but Levi was definitely in a worse state. "I hope you won't catch a cold," He started and Levi looked up again, a delicate shade of smile passed through his mouth but it faded away fast. "I could give it to you, but it's wet so I think it will be useless,"

"You don't have to treat me like your daughter," Levi said and he went up on stairs leaving Erwin down. "I gotta go to the kids or I will be late," He eventually turned around giving him a look and Erwin went upstairs. 

"I will go with you, I need to check on Isabel," 

 

-

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and turned his head listening to the quiet sob that was coming from some part of the class. It was getting louder as he kept coming closer, his eyes scanned faces of kids when he finally saw a small face with red, wet cheeks. The sad expression was belonging to the blond haired girl. He came to her, fixing a few chairs on his way. 

"What's wrong?" He asked in a half whisper kneeling beside Isabel. He noticed that she was holding her glasses in her hand and wiping her tears with her small hand as she saw her teacher. She turned around, feeling ashamed because she didn't like to cry in front of others and no one noticed it except him.

"Hey, I asked a question," 

Levi spoke up again, his tone still gentle but more demanding. She didn't turn around to him, but her crying got quieter and he could only hear her sniffing. He sat on the very small chair with a turtle on it, his knees touched his chest as he leaned into her. "Missing daddy again?" 

"No," She finally answered and the anger was hearable in her voice. Levi raised his brows in a surprise because he never heard her like that. He was looking around them, looking at the colourful carpet, his shoes and at her back waiting for her to let go but he didn't want to push. 

They sat like that for a while but she said nothing. 

"I understand," He finally broke the silence between them. "I will leave you then," He waited a moment but left her when she was still silent. Isabel made sure that teacher left and she turned around to the empty chair. She sniffed loudly and shoved her glasses into the pocket of her jeans. "Hey you brats," The kids' screams were really loud today but after Levi's voice, everything was quiet.

Erwin was on time today, he passed through some parents with their kids when he found Isabel with not so happy face. She was sitting on the small chair, her legs were moving up and down but the look on her face was really sad, her cheeks were puffed and lips squeezed together just by that Erwin could tell that something bad happened. 

Isabel looked up seeing her daddy, she stood up without any energy, she was so slow that Erwin already got close to her, he crouched and placed his hand on her back.

"Hello, princess," He said with a soft voice and a worry on his face, the wrinkles appeared on his forehead and between his brows as his hands kept rubbing her back. She looked at him only for a second then her eyes dropped to the carpet. 

Before he could ask what's wrong he saw Levi next to her, their eyes have met and Erwin straightened up looking for the last time at Isabel. The serious look on Levi's face was also mixed with soft lines of worry.

"She's been like that for a while, she didn't want to tell me what happened," Levi said with his voice quieter than always because Isabel was under them.  His eyes were focused on Erwin, he wanted to help him but didn't know how to.

"I'm really surprised to see her like this," Erwin sighed and his gaze seemed blank when his eyes were focused on Levi's sweater, he changed his clothes from the morning. "I will take her, thank you," He said giving him a last look and then crouched again. Erwin always thanked Levi whenever he came for Isabel, he wasn't sure for what he was thanking but none of the parents did it. He always wanted to said that there is nothing to be thankful for but Erwin was already gone.

He fixed her hair and then grabbed her backpack. "Let's go, daddy have today free day, we will spend it together however you want," The small smile appeared on his daughter face, she grabbed his hand and went with him saying a goodbye to all teachers she came across.

In the locker room when Isabel was dressing her jacket Erwin sighed and finally asked. "Where are your glasses?" She looked up and then took her glasses from the pocket. She looked down while holding the glasses looking guilty.

"Why aren't they on your nose?" He asked with a soft voice and a half smile just trying to lift his children mood but she was sad again, almost looking like she is going to cry.

"Tommy was laughing at me," She started with shaky voice. "He said that I look stupid with them, so I took them off," Few tears dropped to her pink cheeks and she looked down wiping them with her fist. Erwin sighed once again, came closer to her and wiped her cheek with his thumb. 

"You look really good with them, I promise, I'm not telling that because I'm your father," She looked up at him and at that Erwin put her glasses on her nose, he fixed her hair and smiled. "I will talk later with Tommy, I will teach him that it's not nice to laugh at others. You have to wear them, remember?" He asked and she just nodded. "Good, it's just glasses, baby, you look pretty with or without them." He kissed her forehead and finally saw a smile on his daughter face when he mentioned ice creams.

They went for a long walk, even when it was raining in the morning the weather now was really nice. He took her on the  ice cream that he promised her and finally went to the supermarkt for some shopping.  Isabel seemed to forget about today's day when she was again laughing and running in the market and Erwin was doing everything just to make her day better. 

Levi noticed Erwin in the market, he wasn't sure should he stop Erwin after his working hour but he decided to come to him and asked about his daughter. Erwin saw him right away and his face light up in surprise.

"Hey, I was just curious if Isabel is alright," Levi asked looking around and he couldn't find her anywhere near Erwin. He leaned on the shopping trolley and told him that it was about the boy that often was with Isabel after hours. Levi didn't find anything funny about it, he took it seriously and somehow he was disappointed that the boy acted like that, he thought about him differently.

"I will definitely talk with him about it," Levi promises and Erwin smiled lightly.

"I would really appreciate it," Erwin spoke up and when Levi was ready to leave him without any word he added. "Isabel really likes you, I'm glad," Levi stopped at that and turned around at Erwin seeing his smile. 

"I'm just doing my job," He answered simply.

"Job is a job, but I feel like you are treating it like something more, am I right? If not you wouldn't come to me and ask about my daughter," Levi didn't speak up for a while, looking directly at Erwin, eyes expressing delight. 

"I was worry cause she's a good kid," 

Erwin didn't speak, he just smiled more when Isabel came. "Can we take two of these?" She asked holding two differents packs of cereals. Erwin took them from her when she noticed that her teacher was here. 

"Teacher Levi!" She seemed more excited than when she got ice creams.

"I see that you are feeling better now," He said with a light smile and messed her hair with his hand.  

"Daddy, can teacher Levi eat dinner with us?" She looked at Erwin and the slight surprise appeared on his face, Levi was more surprised, none of them expected that. 

"I think it's a good idea," Erwin said finally breaking his expression, looking at Isabel then at Levi.

"I don't want to interrupt you in your family dinner," Levi said and he never sounded this small.

"I don't mind really, Isabel really wants to so I guess you shouldn't say no," Levi gave him a long stare that Erwin didn't break, he then looked at Isabel that was repeating  _please_ and pulling Levi's sweater.

"Oi, don't get that excited, I'm not your nanny," Levi finally spoke up and pressed Isabel's glasses to her nose. 

"So what, are you coming? We will have to take more meat," Erwin raised his brows, the smile appeared again on his face knowing Levi couldn't say no with Isabel's charm.

"Is it really a good idea?" Levi asked sounding helpless.

"The small one will be happy, I will be glad too." Erwin added and Levi just nodded with a sigh and blush working its way up his neck. "Let's go for more meat," He said and Isabel shrieked from excitement. 


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chptr is SHITTTTY

"Can you actually cook?" Levi asked and the look he gave Erwin was doubtful seeing him struggling with turning the stove on. Erwin laughed shortly trying again and this time the fire was on. 

"I think I can," He said quite confidently, hiding the small smile. 

Erwin put the pot with water on the stove then shifted his weight on his wrist that was leaning against the counter, watching Levi like this; with an old apron tied around his neck and back, it was belonging to Erwin's grandmother but he never used it when she gave it to him, it was just hanging somewhere around the kitchen. His sleeves were rolled up as he was washing the vegetables, he didn't put them down after that. It was surprising by how fast he settled himself in Erwin's kitchen. 

"You think," Levi repeats to himself and was ready to cut the vegetables he just washed but his hand stopped in the air with a knife. He slightly turned his head around and met a pair of bright, blue eyes simply gazing at him, and then he drew a sigh. "What are you doing, Erwin," 

"Waiting for water to boil," Erwin answer simply and Levi raises his brows, he didn't speak as his eyes were still on him, studying his posture. He finally let go and so did Erwin, he started to roll sleeves of his shirt hearing the cutting.

"So," Levi says, his wrist working fine with the knife. "You live alone?" He didn't look up to see what Erwin was doing or what his expression would be like now. He heard some rustles, doors of fridge opening then closing.

Erwin nodded putting the meat on the counter. "Me and Isabel. The house may seem too big for two people but I think it's pointless to move on. I always said that I won't even have enough time to blink and she will be already an adult."

Levi seemed to understand how Erwin thinks. He never had a child and probably won't have in a long time but the things are always like that, they don't last long. "I see," He nodded and put the chopped tomatoes into the bowl he previously asked Erwin for. "The house is big," He wiped his hands on the apron then stood next to Erwin.

"Yes, my wife was living her as well," Erwin continued, with his bare hands he unpacked the meat. He took the knife, it was hard to cut it in half so he pressed more force on his arm making the cupboard shake a little. "I'm glad she at least let me stay here with Isabel," 

Levi watched the strong grip of Erwin's hand on the knife, the veins standing out on his hand. He looked up at his face seeing a mix of emotions. "Why?" He asked simply and nothing changed in Erwin's expression.

"She left after Isabel was born," He was silent for a while, made another cut and his face relaxed a little, his hand hurt so he loosened the grip and looked at his left where Levi was just standing still. "After those years I understand that she wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility," He looked somewhere between Levi's head and the wall. His hand tightened again and the cuts were more powerful now. 

"Oi, you're gonna cut yourself," 

Levi warned him but Erwin didn't seem to listen.

"I'm alright," He said and just now he cut too fast and the end of the knife cut his hand and thumb. The knife was sharp, it was only used for things like this thick meat, he put the knife away and the blood started to drip from the open wound. The cut was deep and Erwin moved his hand away so the blood won't go on the food.

"Told you," Levi says and he saw the paper towels. 

"It's nothing," Erwin admitted but he sat on the chair seeing Levi with towels. 

"It's nothing but it's a wound, you can't let it be like that," Levi gave him a look and it made Erwin stop babbling. "Let me see,"

He grabbed his hand it was wet and cold from the meat, the blood already started dripping to his wrist and arm. Levi wiped the fresh stains and pressed the towel into the wound, he told Erwin to hold it and with his help, he found dressing and hydrogen peroxide. 

Levi's touch was really comforting, the cut hurt a lot but the way Levi was dealing with it made Erwin not think about it too much, he was focused on the touch and the nice smell of his hair that were only a few millimetres from Erwin's nose.

"So, you were raising Isabel just by yourself?" Levi stopped the silence, his fingers pressed the gauze slowly into the cut then he stuck carefully a patch to it.  

"Yes, and it was probably the hardest time of my life. I didn't really know how to take care of the baby. I wasn't prepared to do this alone, plus I had to work just to have money for the baby and for the living. It was a really hard time," Erwin took a deep sight, maybe because Levi touched the wound. "But looking now at what I have, a beautiful daughter, I'm really glad I made it through."

Levi couldn't look away from his hand, the wound was already covered and disinfected but his finger kept rubbing the fabric of the patch. "I think you did a great job," 

Both of them heard small footsteps. 

"I'm hungry, when we are going to eat?" Isabel asked in a high voice as she entered the kitchen, she was holding one of her plushies close to her chest and her gaze stopped at them.

"We had a little accident," Levi spoke up first as the girl came closer and saw a white plaster on her daddy's hand.

"What happened," She asked with a worry and sat on Erwin's knees. She held his two fingers in her small hand then looked up at him with a sad face. 

"Daddy's alright, it's just a small cut," He kissed her head twice making sure that she won't worry about it. And she didn't because she asked again about the dinner. "Well, I think you have to wait a little bit more, okay? Go and watch some cartoons," She nodded her head and with Erwin's help got back on the floor then went to the living room. 

Erwin was going to grab the knife when Levi's hand stopped him, holding his wrist lightly.

"Wait, I will do it. You can sit," 

Erwin frowned slightly but the smile appeared on his lips. "Levi," He started and the smile was still hearable in his voice when Levi dropped his hand. "I'm alright, it's just a cut,"

"You should rest, I will do it," 

Levi insisted, his back rested against the cupboard.

"I can't agree for that, Levi," He answered patiently and his voice was light and warm as always. It was easy to listen to and Levi liked whenever Erwin was speaking. "I invited you for a dinner, I can't let you do that. It would be really rude." 

Levi sighed and it seemed that he almost let it go. His gaze drifting from the floor to his face and warmth shot up his neck.

"Did you even get rest since Isabel was born? I think you deserve the rest so let me take care of this," He put his hands on his chest and his intense gaze fixed on him.

"So this is what it's about," A smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes that were focused on Levi's serious posture. "It's really nice of you but it's just a dinner, I think I can handle this kind of work," His smile broadened, including the short laugh as he heard a short 'fine' from the man in front of him. 

 

-

 

"Was it good?" Erwin asked seeing Isabel's plate all empty. She shook her head and licked her lips that were in the tomatoes sauce. Erwin's thumb wiped the rest of it and licked it, at that both Isabel and Levi winced. 

"Gross, daddy," She said it with a laugh hearable in her voice and Erwin couldn't help but share a laugh with her. 

The dinner came out later than it was planned but it ended up with success. No more cuts and no more hungry kid. The atmosphere was good and comfortable, which was something Erwin was worried about as he entered the kitchen with someone he didn't know too well.

Inviting for a dinner someone who wasn't one of Erwin's few friends was not like him and maybe that's why everything seemed so different for him, so new. Because of his daughter, Erwin didn't meet new people. He had his few friends and people he was seeing almost every day at the workplace but he didn't have time to meet someone new. His life was like the daughter, work, home for a very long time. The thought that he found a new friend in Levi made him excited, made him feel like he didn't feel in a while. 

Levi didn't speak much about himself but he was a good listener. He made Erwin open up about himself because Levi seemed trustworthy and they got along pretty well. He was glad that Isabel made this proposition and now he could tell why she likes him so much.

 "I think it's time for the stinky one to take a bath,"

Isabel went upstairs to get her pyjama when Erwin with Levi's help cleaned the table, all the dishes went to the sink. Levi wanted to wash them but Erwin stopped him telling that he is his guest and he should just wait until he will be done with preparing a bath for his daughter. He made sure she had everything she needed, he left the doors open and went downstairs.

He heard the water running and shook his head when he saw Levi washing the dishes. 

"Levi, I told you not to do it," 

Erwin said loud enough for Levi to hear through the running water. He looked at his direction while his hand with the sponge was moving fast against the plate. 

"I wanted to thank like this for the dinner," 

He answered simply getting rid of all the dirt from the dishes. He turned off the water and wiped his hands on the apron that he hanged on the chair.  As he ended the cleaning Erwin already sat down in the chair and sighed harshly.

"The kids eat all your energy, I know something about this," Levi admitted and Erwin couldn't agree less. Levi looked around as if he was searching for something that he could do. He found nothing but Erwin's tired look. "I think I should go," Levi spoke up again and Erwin stood from his chair, it was dark already outside and he probably wanted to be in his house already after the day at work. He had his life too, Erwin thought. 

"Yeah, it's getting late," Erwin walked him to the hall where Levi was wearing his thin jacket, he took his bag with his shopping and ready to leave turned around to Erwin who was watching in silence.

"Thank you for the nice dinner," Levi was the one who broke the silence again, hand squeezing the plastic bag, the hallway light was really dim and he barely could see Erwin, just the shadow on his face and the brightness of his hair.

"You did all the job," Erwin laughed shortly but stopped it with his other words. "And thank you for taking care of this situation," He shoved his hand up, the plaster was well stuck to his hand and it almost didn't hurt. 

"You should be more careful next time," It didn't sound like a warning in Levi's voice, more like some kind of worry and it made Erwin smile a little more. He nodded and put his hand back.

"I think you take good care not only of kids," 

"You want me to take care of you like I did with kids?"

Levi raised his brows and the small, really small smirk was visible in this dim light. Erwin didn't have enough time to figure out what this look was meaning when Levi's face came back to his resting expression.

"Do I really need that much of help?"

"I think you are doing pretty good," Levi said with sure. "Just work on some cooking skills," 

They both shared a smile that summed up the way they both were feeling after the not so perfect dinner. Erwin didn't mean that when he invited Levi for a dinner but he didn't get the feeling that Levi was offended or he didn't enjoy himself today. 

After Levi left Erwin closed the doors, put Isabel to the bed and saw that the kitchen was all cleaned up, he went to the bed. His stomach was full and the weird satisfaction sat on his chest when he was falling asleep.

 

-

 

"Oh, Erwin," Levi looked up when the doors opened and the big man entered the room, he looked at him then at the woman and kids. "Good that you're here," Levi sounded calm but the look on his face was telling something else.

"Hello," He said out loud, his daughter ran to his leg and he hugged her to his knee. He didn't greet her properly because of the look the woman was giving him since he entered the class. She was the mother of Tommy, he was seeing her quite often but they didn't speak much with each other.

"I just told Mrs. Evan about the situation with Isabel and Tommy but we were waiting for you," 

Erwin looked down at his daughter and she was hiding her face in his legs. His hand brushed her hair when he looked at the woman. 

"Yes, I know my son really well and I know he couldn't say anything like that." Her voice was firm and her back straightened, eyes narrow and were focused on Levi's. "I think your daughter is just lying." She looked with contempt at Erwin and fixed bag on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Erwin asked with such a disbelief that he almost laughed. Levi looked in his direction and the corners of his mouth slightly rose. He couldn't believe what the woman in front of him was really saying. "With all respect but I think you should raise your son better and teach him some respect for others," 

It seemed that the words didn't even reach to her head. Levi saw that too and he looked back at her. "I think you should talk to your son about this. I don't think that Isabel would make that up, she is really kind." 

"But Levi, my son would never-"

"Trust me, it's nothing wrong, just talk with him," Levi sighed then crouched in front of Tommy who didn't speak up as usual. Levi's gaze was intense on the small boy. "I won't let things like this happen when I'm teaching. I hope it won't happen again." Levi didn't blink for a while, studying the boy's face, he didn't want to scare him too much so he straightened his back and looked now at his mother.

"I hope there won't be more problems. You may leave now," 

The woman with her children left after she said goodbye to Levi. Erwin raised his eyebrows and crouched to turn Isabel around. 

"It's okay, you don't have to cry," Erwin said softly seeing the sadness on his daughter's face. He kissed her twice and asked her if she could sit for a minute. She went to the table full of colourings and crayons.

"I always thought that there was something wrong with this woman," Erwin said as he came closer to Levi. 

"I guess she just doesn't want to know that her son is not as good as she thinks he is," Levi said with a sigh and the tiredness was visible on his face. 

"Yeah, I just don't want Isabel to be hurt." He looked at her, her hand was moving slowly with the crayon and Erwin wished he could bring the smile to her face, the same she had at the first days in the kindergarten. "Thanks for taking care of it," His gaze came back to Levi catching him looking at him. 

"I can't let it happen, I'm glad we can do something about it,"  Levi said and Erwin only nodded, he seemed different than yesterday and Levi noticed it already. "Hey, don't worry too much about it, she's going to be alright."

Erwin smiled helplessly when he saw the worry written on Levi's face. "Levi," He started sounding much softer than while ago. "You're a great person," 

"I'm glad I can help you both,"

And watching the two of them leaving Levi wanted to make sure that both of them are feeling fine. 


	5. Chapter V

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Erwin asked wiping the sweat from his forehead, he didn't notice when he started sweating and his shirt started to feel too hot. He unbuttoned the first button from his shirt and fixed the hair on his forehead but could feel the sweat on his back already. 

It was getting crowded and louder around them as it was getting late. The person next to Erwin kept hitting him by accident with their elbow so he moved closer to Mike and both of them agreed that it's the last beer for today's night.

They met at this club that seemed just fine for people in their age, who just wanted to drink cheap beer, play billiards or watch a football match but after some hours in here people started to gather and it was really surprising how many people came here.  The atmosphere wasn't so calm anymore, the young people were really loud and aggressive and Erwin told himself that he is too old for this. Everyone here is like half Erwin's age and while drinking the third beer he asked himself what is he doing here. 

He looked around, accidentally catching an eye contact with some older woman, she was dancing alone with a drink in her hand. The sudden smile appeared on her face when she noticed Erwin's gaze. The moves of her hips became braver as her eyes were locked with his but after that, he looked away meeting Mike's eyes.

To Erwin Mike seemed like he didn't care about the fact that they are too old for this place, he was keeping the calm face as always making Erwin think that he is just overreacting. 

Erwin didn't remember when was the last time he went out with Mike just to hang out and have a drink. They were friends since high school and it was amazing to still have a contact after those years. Maybe that's why Erwin didn't like to meet new people, he was too attached to his close friends. Now it just happened that the same time that Isabel was with her mother Erwin had a free day and Mike had a free time. 

It was the first time when Erwin wanted to stand up after four beers and he didn't know it would be that hard, he almost fell if not the strong arms of Mike. They both laughed shortly and Erwin sat back feeling a little dizzy.

"I think you drank too much, buddy,"

Mike patted his back and Erwin shook his head but he didn't know if it was really true.

He didn't drink much, it's just that Erwin didn't do it in a long time and his body lost the feeling of being drunk. His body may be just overreacting.

"Would you make it home?" Mike asked with his hand still on Erwin's back and his face near his just because it was really loud. They shared again the laugh feeling easier because of the alcohol. 

"I will, thank you for your worry," 

After few steps, Erwin got used to walking with his head heavy and when Mike left him, he felt normal, his legs weren't tangling up and he was inhaling the cold air walking through the streets. It was dark outside, probably after 9 or 10 pm but the streets were already empty.

Erwin calmed himself looking from time to time at the dark sky full of stars and flashing red lights from airplanes, the cold air cleaned his mind and he felt less hot now. 

Since Erwin agreed and Isabel said it's fine to meet her mother, she was meeting her once, sometimes twice in a week. Erwin didn't want to forbid her from keeping the contact with her mother. Still after what she did Isabel deserves to have a mother, even when she decided to do it after five years. Marie said that she regrets what she did and Erwin kept to himself what he was thinking about that. 

As the thought of tomorrow's day, Erwin decided to go to the all-day supermarket, buy some food, he needed now late snacks and something to put in the microwave, some pills and powders for his headache that will probably show up later and something for Isabel.

His hands were full of food now and he wished he had taken the basket that stood by the entrance. He stretched out his hand to the stand with biscuits for Isabel, with his other hand he held the spaghetti box that wanted to escape his arms as he grabbed another box and put it under his armpit. 

His hand squeezed on all the boxes when he bumped into somebody and the things almost fell out from his hands.

"I'm sorr-," Erwin stopped seeing the pair of grey, annoyed and narrowed eyes. He didn't know why but the smile was pressing on his lips on the thought that he just bumped into his daughter's teacher who was wearing something that looked like pyjama holding the box of tea and looking extremely soft.  

From the slight surprise to the resting grimace Levi faced now Erwin. "Why do I keep seeing you in this market?" Was the first thing Levi said, he sighed looking down at something that just nudged his feet. "I think," Levi took the pack of frozen fish sticks from the floor, looked at this closely then handed it to Erwin and his gaze was judging. "That's yours,"

"Oh, thank you," Erwin with a difficulty grabbed it, trying not to release anything else from his grip. 

"I get the feeling that you are following me," Levi continued his eyes were following Erwin's every move, looking like he was just waiting for Erwin to drop something else. But he didn't, his hands this time take a good hold of everything and he finally focused on Levi, not on the fish sticks. 

"Maybe," Erwin said with a smile that was hidden behind a pack of cookies. "Am I being too intrusive?" His brows raised and he released a short laugh when Levi took away the cookies from his face just to see him better. He held them in his hands watching Erwin's white teeth disappearing when he was staring for too long.

"Yes," Levi said simply. "But I can stand it," 

Erwin saw that Levi wasn't going to put back the package of the cookies. "Could you help me with this?" He moved his arms gently and Levi just rolled his eyes but anyway he took half of the things Erwin was holding and now he could finally breathe

"Now I'm really glad that I bumped into you," Erwin moved at the same time that Levi following him to the section. His hands were now more empty so he got for Levi the bag of brown sugar that he wanted and moved to the next section.

They shared a small talk while walking slowly on the almost empty market. Erwin's eyelids felt heavy when Levi turned around and was choosing the soap for way too long. He couldn't control his eyes closing, the position he was in was comfortable but then something really loud made him open his eyes. 

"Oi, what's wrong with you today?" He said it in a way that Erwin's ears hurt and he frowned his forehead, instead of giving him answer he just looked down moving slowly to the cash.

"I think I'm just a little drunk," He admitted later and sounded more shy than sure about it. Levi could see the difference between this Erwin and the Erwin with his tie tightly around his neck and a small hand clutched to his big one. This Erwin had no tie, one button out and he was stumbling almost in every section. Plus there was nothing clutched to his hand nor his leg. 

"So that's how you are playing after putting your child to the bed?" Levi asked as he put his few things on the moving tape. Helped Erwin with his varied products and their arms could finally rest for a while. He moved his back to the cashier that was servicing another customer and he rested his eyes on Erwin's shoulders.

"Oh, actually Isabel is with her mother right now," He forgot to mention that and a small surprise lit in Levi's eyes. The sound of the cash register was beeping next to his ear. 

"And you're drunk because you miss your wife?" His voice sounded slightly thicker, wrist leaning against the tape and he took a step backwards as the customer made space, Erwin took a step forwards, hoovering over Levi. 

"No, no," Erwin said fast with a calm expression but Levi was impatient, his fingers taping the tape and brows furrowed slightly. "I met with my old friend, we finally got some free time so we went out and I just got a little tipsy. I haven't drink in a while so that's why it hit me so fast. Sorry for you to see me in this state, I probably don't look too well. And don't smell too. There was a lot of-" He stopped when Levi turned around to pay for his things and when his gaze landed again on Erwin he continued. "A lot of people, I didn't like that place." He finally stopped talking when it was his turn. He paid for the things and came back to Levi's side, he waited for him.

"I see," Levi sighed, wasn't sure what was Erwin last word. "You are really talkative. Are you always like this after drinking?" 

"I don't think so." Erwin took a deep sigh and caught himself walking with Levi in a direction that didn't lead to his house. "I don't know why I told you all of this," He stopped so do Levi. It was dark, the last lights of the supermarket made Erwin's face light in some places and Levi looked. 

"It's okay, you told nothing extraordinary," Levi admitted and none of them asked why they were standing here. "You sure you can make it to your house? You were ready to go with me," Levi sounded amused by the way Erwin was behaving. 

"Levi," Erwin started in more serious tone and expression. Whenever he looked up then down his head felt a little dizzy but he tried to keep it under control, just as his babbling. "I'm not that drunk. I'm sure I can make it to my house without any problem."

"I will walk you home, Erwin," Levi said almost like he didn't hear any of Erwin's words or he just didn't believe him. To his surprise, Erwin didn't deny or act up, he was pretty satisfied to spend more time by Levi's side, but he didn't show it too much. 

They were walking arm to arm. It was getting colder and none of them was prepared for staying that long outside. Erwin could hear the way Levi sighed when another harsh wind flew through them, blowing his cardigan and Levi finally tied it on his belly with the belt that was in it. 

"Isn't that your pyjama?" Erwin finally asked pointing with his finger at the loose trousers and the weird t-shirt under Levi's cardigan. He looked like he was ready to bed. Erwin took a fast glance and to his surprise, Levi didn't wear any cute slippers, just black shoes.

"It's not a pyjama, idiot. Have you ever wore anything other than a shirt?" Levi hissed at him and cover up his t-shirt even more with his grey cardigan, his hands stayed on his chest holding the fabric. 

"My apologies," Erwin tugged his head down with a smile. "I was just curious. I think I'm too used to wearing shirts every day to work, it's just a habit," 

Levi was really easy to get annoyed just by the things and people surrounding him. He didn't think about it too much, it was always like this that people were extremely annoying and all he ever wished for is to slap them in their faces. There was just something fake about people making Levi dislike and don't tolerate them too much.

He sometimes asks himself how a person like him actually works with kids, he thinks that kids are just pure and honest. Sometimes really dirty and loud but he could just raise his voice and they would be quiet.

It was an odd feeling not wanting to punch Erwin in the face. Whenever Levi looked up at him he would feel different, he actually enjoyed him speaking, smiling and doing things like thanking for every single thing Levi did to him or his daughter. Something about Erwin's appearance was making him actually smile internally rather than wince. 

Now he looked up at the taller man, the sky and his worn out look neatly matched each other and were pleasant for his eyes. Next to his shoulder he felt safe, not in a way that Erwin could beat up someone who would like to rob them from their shopping but in a way he could walk next to Erwin for the whole night and feel comfortable and calm.

Erwin seemed less official now, not looking like some kind of important person that works in a big corporation or some shit like this, he looked like an older man who fucking buys frozen food because he is too lazy to cook. It's like the different side of him, less perfect, more real and Levi likes to see it more.

"Erwin," Levi started breaking the small silence. "Did you ever kiss a guy?"

The question brought Erwin back to the pavement, he finally looked at Levi after staring for too long in front of him with his face calm. He kept the expression as they eyes found each other and gave him a simple answer. "I didn't," 

Erwin was interested in Levi's actions, watching him stopping in the middle of their walk even when they were really close to his house. 

He could feel his cheeks burning but the shade of pink wasn't probably visible on this dark night. Levi approached him, before his hand was placed on Erwin's neck he looked around once again and find no one. He gulped feeling the big blue eyes so close at him, the breath smelling like beer and cheap peppermint at the sudden closeness was overwhelming.

None of them protested as Levi kept getting closer and Erwin's leaned down. The cold wind blown through his hair, single strands poked his eyes so he closed them and pressed his lips against Erwin's with his mind blank now. 

The first kiss felt nothing like it would be in movies. It was dry, a little shaky and unsure. Levi didn't open his eyes after the short peck, standing still with his hand on Erwin's neck, he could feel his sharp undercut. Levi heard Erwin dropping the shopping bag and now his strong hand landed lightly on Levi's back. He brought him closer just with this one grab and kissed his lips with the bigger force. 

Their noses touched so Levi turned his head lightly and depended on the kiss even more. It was wet and hot,  the sudden mix of emotions swam through all his veins, straight to his cheeks and somehow to his stomach, where it felt like someone was hitting him.

It felt good and the small moan almost slipped out from his parted lips when Erwin led the kiss and  _ohgod_ he kissed well. His lips were soft, Levi had to put his hand on Erwin's cheek just to feel under his fingers that it's really his face. His cheek was little scratchy, his jaw was moving under his fingers and Levi opened his eyes just for a moment to meet Erwin's dark eyelashes.

Erwin probably felt that Levi is staring because he stopped, opened his eyes and actually smiled. It was the last thing Levi would expect from him now. He didn't have to look down to know he was smiling, his blue eyes were lighter than ever, the stars were reflecting in those eyes and the small wrinkles appeared around his eyes. 

"I did not expect that," Erwin sounded taken away and when both of them realized that they were holding onto each other their hands dropped but didn't move away.

"Idiot, you really didn't after that question?" 

They finally reached the doors of Erwin's house, for the last three minutes of their walking he didn't think about anything else than the kiss.  He still could feel the kiss on his lips and the small hand of Levi's on his cheek. He was kissing a guy but couldn't really tell a difference after kissing only his daughter for the few years. He was too surprised and abashed to ask about anything.

The thought that Levi would leave now made him feel somehow empty.  He was ready to invite him inside but Levi already refused saying it's too late and he had work tomorrow. Erwin opened the doors and grabbed his first jacket that was hanging on the hanger.

"You should at least take this, it's cold,"

Levi took the jacket and wore it. It was two or three sizes bigger but it was warm, the scent was strong, smelling like Erwin, Erwin and Erwin. Before he left he gazed up at Erwin once again.

"Why did you kissed me back?" Levi asked, expecting nothing in return.

Erwin made two steps, hovering over Levi. His soft lips, as Levi still good remembered, were now on his head, he kissed him strong enough so the warm kiss could go through Levi's thick hair and he didn't need any answers.

 


	6. Chapter VI

"Did you have fun?"

Isabel looked up and just nodded, it was enough for Maria. They spent some good time yesterday, Maria thought that because at the evening Isabel was sleeping like an angel after a long day together. She looked down at her hand holding the smaller one, Isabel was waving their clutched hands up and down and she smiled at that cute gesture. 

Whenever Maria could spend time with Isabel she was doing everything to make her happy, she knows it's probably too late to get back Isabel and her full trust but the smile she gives her everytime they meet is the most precious thing Maria could get from her.

They reached the building, Erwin talked with her about where it was and at what hour they should come. Plus Isabel was talking about this place for most of the time so it was kinda familiar to her.

It looked more like Isabel came here with Maria, she was guiding her showing her the locker room, hall and then her class.

Maria was willing to meet some of Isabel's teacher. At first, they have met Petra, she was really nice and young and full of energy because of her age. Then they met someone who Isabel really, really liked. She only reacted like this to this one person.

Isabel ran to the short guy as she screamed 'Teacher Levi' and Maria came to them with curiosity and a half smile.

Levi turned around and the small smile appeared on his face when he saw Isabel running to him. She was holding her glasses so they won't fall down and Levi rolled his eyes when she extended her arms towards him. He made a few steps and took her in his arm, after some time he finally got used to it, she was heavy so Levi put more of her weight on his hip and his hand was resting on her small back.

"Oi, you are not so light as you think you are,"

Levi narrowed his eyes while Isabel was observing his face from this close with interest. Her hand reacher to his long, black bangs and Levi wanted to smack her hands away but he noticed that someone got close to them.

"Hello, it seems that Isabel really adores you," Maria said sounding modest but her eyes shone with a spark of interest in Levi's presence. He seemed to be close with her daughter. 

Isabel small hands were still on Levi's head, parting his hair on both sides and then smoothed them with the back of her hands and Levi was getting hot inside, ready to kill Isabel when Maria will left.

"Hello, you must be-"

"I'm Maria, Isabel's mother," 

As Levi expected, but it still sounded little weird. He imagined Isabel's mother somehow differently. She was mature, looking like a rich woman who just born her baby and still is in a great shape. Remembering Erwin's words he imagined her being more immature and looking less older.  

She eyed the whole Levi's posture, from his head to his feet, he felt like she was envy that Isabel is clutching to him so much instead of her.

"Ah, yes, a pleasure to meet you," He said with not so much excitement. At that his eyes landed on Isabel again, he furrowed his brows and his fingers that were holding here back pinched her skin through her t-shirt. She laughed at that with a squeak and Levi did that again because it helped, she let go of his hair. "Don't touch my hair," He muffled under his nose close to child's ear, his hot breath was on her neck and she laughed again at Levi's serious face. He tried to scare her but still, she didn't let go of his arm and Levi was okay with it as long as she didn't touch his hair.

"Erwin for sure was talking a lot about me,"

The woman spoke up again and Levi almost forgot she was still here. His heavy eyes went from the child to the woman, somehow she looked like in a second she will just rip Isabel from Levi's arm and take her with herself. Plus the smile, she will do it with that smile. 

"Oh yes, he mentioned something," Levi fixed Isabel on his hip, she wasn't really into their conversation. It was really rare for teacher Levi to hold her for so long and she kinda liked it. He was strong, really warm and had a nice hair. She couldn't really touch it so she was just looking at them, then sometimes at his sharp eyes and when he felt that she's staring, he looked at her and Isabel got shy looking down. 

"Well, I think I should go now, the class is at 8 am, right?"

Levi just nodded.

"Could you," She looked at Isabel and she wanted to say goodbye to her so Levi put her down.

"Isabel, I will go now," Maria made a sad face and her voice got lowered as she wanted to act sad in front of her daughter. She held her head and kissed her forehead with a sound. "I hope we will see each other soon, okay?" Levi looked anywhere else but not at the women, he could throw up just by hearing the voice she was using now.

She finally left after saying goodbye to Isabel for the 5th time.

"Do that to my hair once again and you will lose both of your hands," Levi finally said when Maria left. He saw his hair in the mirror looking really flat, like someone licked them and he hoped that Isabel didn't do it. If she did she better don't come closer to him.

-

"Hello my beautiful princess," Erwin said with a big smile as soon as he saw Isabel running in his direction. 

They haven't seen each other for almost two days and he could always feel the difference when she was absent. The house was all silent without her's laugh, no cartoons playing in the background, no small footsteps and no one talk to. Erwin was really glad that he had her.

His teeth showed up hearing Isabel's squeaky laugh when he lifted her up, spun two times and then hugged.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with his nose pressed to her temple, he kissed her sweet cheek probably five or six times with loud noises and Isabel started to push him by his chest when her cheek was wetter than it should be.

"Daddy, stop!" She said half laughing half being angry, he knows how much she hated when he was acting like that in front of other kids but couldn't help now.

"You should really stop," Levi commented coming from nowhere, Erwin looked down with a short laugh and smile just after he saw Levi with the slight disgust on his face because of all this sweetness. His hand ruffled Isabel's blonde hair and he let her down so he could talk with Levi properly.

"Hello, Levi,"

Just by that Levi could tell that something was different about Erwin. His blue eyes were shinning really well today, they almost looked like a turquoise shade. The shirt was on him as usual, the smile little bigger than always. 

Oh, he shaved.

His cheeks seemed really smooth, and by that, his face seemed smaller and younger. It was almost shinning like the sun reflected on his cheeks.

"You shaved," Levi commented and he went somewhere so Erwin decided to go with him cause his last look demanded it, Isabel stayed by the table.

"Oh, yes, you noticed," Erwin sounded happy with it. "I had some time for myself in the morning so I decided to shave well," He actually rubbed his cheek and almost forgot how smooth it was.

Erwin wasn't in this part of kindergarten, he watched Levi opening probably his locker and then pulled out the jacket that Erwin gave him yesterday.

"Your wife was here today,"

"She's not my wife, Levi," Erwin interrupted him fast enough. "For some six years as I can remember,"

"Isabel's mother, I mean," Levi sighed at his blunder. His hand caressed the fabric of the jacket before he handed it to Erwin.

"I washed it, just in case,"

"You didn't have to,"

"But I did it anyway, thank you for that,"

His hands rested on his chest as he watched how Erwin held the freshly washed jacket.

"I couldn't let you be cold," Erwin said with a hearable fond in his voice and on his face. He took a step forward it was a really really small step, his feet just nudged a little but he was really close to Levi and he turned around to close his locker. 

"I was thinking," Erwin started and Levi noticed that he took a deep breath. "Maybe we could go out somewhere?" He asked quite daring and Levi was surprised by it. He looked up from his locker meeting those blue eyes. Erwin was looking calm and quite charming, damn those shaved cheeks made him really look 5 years younger.

"Today?"

"If it's okay for you then today," Erwin almost hummed, his shoulder was leaning against the lockers and the smile was still on his face. 

"What happened to you today again," Levi asked sounding crude but he took a step forward, his hands on his chest brushed against Erwin's chest and he had to look up to see his face. "Are you drunk or what?"

"I'm really fine today, Levi," Erwin answered and he looked down at Levi. He leaned slightly and tugged his blonde hair behind his ear because it would go in Levi's eye. He leaned again, his breath attacked Levi's skin and instead of doing anything he just smiled and stared.

There was something heavy on Levi's chest making breathing harder, it was exciting, making more effort to take a breath as his eyes focused on Erwin's eyes moved to his lips, he gulped slowly and take a deep breath. One of his hand landed on Erwin's chest, it was by accident but he didn't take it off, his fingers were just resting but he could feel how fast his heart is beating, how hard his chest is and how smooth the shirt is.

"Your kid is exactly in the next room," Levi whispered but he stood on his toes now, the tips of their noses brushed slowly, their breaths got mixed, both of them so hot making Levi's cheeks red. Their lips almost touched but instead of connecting them Erwin spoke up.

"What would happen if she would see it?" Erwin asked gingerly, teasing him with the soft touch of the tip of his nose on Levi's cheek. 

"See what," Levi asked little too harsh for the situation, he was slowly getting annoyed by Erwin's actions but he did nothing to stop them feeling hot on the back of his neck.

Silence, Erwin straightened his back leaving Levi down on his toes and with an extended neck. "I really can't wait to meet you later," And Erwin left with a jacket in his hand and glad smile.

"Bastard, told you to not play with me like your daughter," Levi snarled under his nose, while his cheeks still felt like fire.

-

There were some new things Erwin achieved today.

Levi's phone number and Levi's address.

Of course, without them, they couldn't meet as Erwin promised that he would pick Levi up but he still felt very serious and responsible about these two things.

Going out with someone who wasn't Mike or Hanji was new for Erwin, he felt the need to look good, to make a good impression even when he saw Levi almost every day with his worse or better days. It was something different because they would spend time just the two of them, not because of Erwin's daughter, just because he liked Levi and there was something charming about him. Since he saw him Erwin had a thought that they are getting along pretty well, it was a good idea to spent more time together outside the kindergarten walls.

And the kiss.

Erwin sighed in the mirror, trying the third shirt in the mirror. This one was black, it was more loosened in the arms than the white one. Erwin buttoned her to the last button at his neck. Even while doing that he caught himself thinking about the kiss he shared with Levi. It was so sudden and maybe it only happened because Erwin was drunk but he almost forgot how Levi's lips felt. He was old enough to skip the teenagers stalking and now he was brave enough knowing that Levi wanted it, he was willing to do it today again.

The shirt was okay, hair okay, no beard and no kid.

"Thank you so much, Hanji. I swear I will pay you this time," Erwin went downstairs seeing Hanji with Isabel under her shoulder, they were laying on the couch watching cartoons but now their eyes landed on Erwin.

"Oh, Erwin!" Hanji went up and she looked like she needed some air. "You look soo good! I can't believe that it's you!"

Erwin let out a short laugh, looked down at Isabel, she was sleepy and didn't ask any question, she was probably just sleeping with open eyes.

"It's okay?" Erwin asked.

"It's better than okay!"

He repeated her words all over in his head while he was driving to the address Levi gave him. He parked in front of a big block and send him a simple message ' _Waiting_.'

What Erwin told himself about being old enough? He was stressed just like a freaking teenager, thank god he wore that black shirt so his sweat won't be visible, he used a lot of deodorant so it won't be noticeable by smell too. What if the shirt is too much?

He got off the car seeing how the lights from each floor are lighting up until it hit the last one and Levi got out from the block. It was getting dark but the lamps outside lit Levi's way to Erwin's car. He was leaning against the door and could feel the corners of his lips curling up eyeing Levi. His black sweater matched Erwin's shirt, on that he wore a grey cardigan Erwin saw before and it looked really cozy.

"Hi," Erwin said first just before Levi stopped, his big eyes now eyed him but he said nothing about Erwin's looks. "I'm glad you came," He added, his voice sounded calm but both of them could feel the difference between meeting at Levi's work hours and now. 

They both got inside the car, Levi looking small in the seat, the first thing he did was fastening his belts then looked at Erwin. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about a restaurant, have you eaten?" Erwin hung his eyes on Levi, hands on the wheel when he started the car and he could tell that Levi's hair was done today in a different way. The difference wasn't that big but his forehead was more showed off.

"I haven't,"

Erwin nodded his head and knew where he would take Levi.

The restaurant was just like Levi, cozy, small and Erwin loved to come here.

They took a table for two, next to the window with a nice view at the dark street. Levi looked around, the small lights were hung on the window and their table looked.. Well, it looked like for someone who just came for romantic dinner.

He sat down in the chair Erwin offered him and caught himself being nervous. He pressed his shaky hands to his knees, keep them for a while then put them on the table and caught Erwin's calm gaze.

"You came here often?"

Levi asked giving a waiter just a short glare when he gave them the cards with a menu. He watched Erwin opening it, his fingers caressing the fabric of the book and the constant smile resting on his lips.

"Sometimes when I don't feel like making dinner,"

"So like always?"

Erwin laughed shortly and Levi was pleasant by its sound, his voice was still thick when he laughed. He eventually looked down at the menu, the prices weren't that high and he liked the idea that Erwin didn't come here to show off. They ordered a lot of food, at first Erwin took just one plate of meat but when his tummy made a sound that even Levi heard he decided to take another one.

"Can you stop shaking your leg? The table is moving," Levi said with his brows furrowed, the tablecloth moved a little and Erwin just noticed that he was shaking his leg because he was a little nervous. He stopped it immediately but it was already too late for Levi to notice.

"My apologies, I think I'm a little nervous," Erwin said.

"Nervous? Why you should be?" Levi asked with his voice steady when he was the one who was more nervous. The thing is Levi don't go out much with people just because he doesn't want to and it was odd for himself to actually being here with Erwin.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm not good at this kind of things anymore,"

"What kind of things?" Levi pressed wanting for Erwin to define this dinner, meeting, date.

"Like trying to be attractive and do the romantic things. You know, going on dates,"

"Erwin, we are both grown," Levi started with something calm in his voice. "And I think you're pretty good at this," Levi wanted to pinch himself in the leg because he couldn't believe something that cringy left his mouth. But it seems that it worked because something lit on Erwin's face.

"You think so, Levi? I want it to be a successful first date," Erwin laughed shortly seeing the blush appearing on Levi's face and how he wanted to cover it with his cardigan. The redness spread under his eyes, his brows furrowed and he looked down because damn, he hated whenever it happened without his permission. "Hey don't cover up, you look cute,"

"Shut up, you moron,"

The dinner goes pretty well later, both of them got more comfortable, especially when the food arrives and their mouths are busy for like an hour. Erwin pays for the both of them, Levi is against it but Erwin said that he can pay for the next occasion and the answer is fine to calm him down.

They went for a short walk just to not go into the car and drive Levi to his home. It's a little chilly outside, Levi cover up his chest with the cardigan while Erwin walks just close to him wanting to feel the warmth that comes from Levi.

"Aren't you cold in that shirt?" Levi finally asks as he looked up at the big man who tries to warm himself but there is just too much of body to warm.

"A little, I didn't expect it to be that cold tonight," 

Levi started to take off his cardigan and Erwin laughed at the thought that he could somehow fit it in. "Levi, what are you doing?" He asked stupidly seeing exactly what he was doing but he couldn't guess Levi's intention.

"I'm giving it to you cause you are cold," He answered simply, stopped in the middle of their walk and gave the soft cardigan to Erwin. "Try it,"

"There is no way I would fit in it, Levi," 

"It's really big, just try it," He rolled his eyes and Erwin tried the cardigan on himself. For Levi it was really loose, the sleeves were too long but it fit Erwin for his surprise. The sleeves were just right, the length was okay and it was really warm. Levi snorted seeing the sudden happiness on Erwin's face, he wanted to say something like  _told you_ , but he remains silent. 

"What about you? You will be cold," Erwin said with a worry and Levi sighed. He held his big hand in his, lifted his whole arm and tucked himself under it. Both of Levi's hand were wrapped around Erwin's waist, his cheek rested on his chest and he looked up seeing Erwin's warm gaze and surprise he was ready to say something, probably something cheeky. 

"Shut up," Levi murmured. 

"I didn't say anything yet," 

"I will be fine," Levi sighed again, both of his hands were holding onto the cardigan while resting on Erwin's hip and tummy, they walked like that for a long time with Levi glued to Erwin's side. This time they let go of the small talk, Levi could barely speak when his cheek was pressed hard against Erwin's chest. For the whole walk Erwin's hand was resting again'st Levi's lower back, sometimes his fingers would move and rub this place slowly which Levi could felt really well, his sweater wasn't that thick.

They made a big circle around the street and after that, they came to Erwin's car. It was freezing even after being close to each other so Erwin turned the heating on and gave back the cardigan to Levi. He put it on Levi's thighs and by accident their fingers touched. 

"Oh, your fingers are freezing," Levi said looking up at Erwin, his cheeks were slightly red but it was for sure because of the weather. Levi took his left hand because it was closer to him and rubbed it between his hands. His eyes were focused on his fingers which felt a little rough under Levi's soft hands. 

"The cut, it healed," 

Erwin spoke up quietly and Levi looked closer at his thumb, there was still a scratch but not so drastic like before. The blood was working faster now on Erwin's left hand and when Levi wanted to reach for the right hand Erwin moved it by himself to Levi's cheek and placed it well. 

"It's warmer here," 

Levi shivered at the sudden move but he sighed and got used to the feel of a rough hand on his cheek, not knowing why his cheeks were always warm in Erwin's presence. His fingers rubbed the skin on Levi's cheek, his pinky lightly touched Levi's ear and the thumb slowly made his way to Levi's lips. 

"Did you enjoyed tonight?" Erwin asked gingerly as his thumb caressed Levi's lower lip once again, he pressed it lightly and Levi parted his lips. The shaky breath left his mouth and Erwin could feel the sudden warmth on his hand. 

"Yes, Erwin," His lips brushed Erwin's thumb as he spoke, he moved it again pressing his lower lip down and finally let go when he could feel the saliva at his thumb. 

"Me too, I'm really happy that you wanted to spend some time with me," Erwin leaned lightly, trying not to touch the gearbox, his left hand landed now on the window next to Levi's head and the strong scent of his cologne hit Levi's nostrils. Erwin finally pressed his lips to Levi's parted lips, it felt like an eternity but when they kissed everything seemed to be in rush. 

Unlike yesterday the kiss was good and needy and the one kiss turned into a mess of another ones, uncountable. Erwin was the one who was leading it, he was hovering above Levi, holding himself to not crush him with his body but didn't care if his lips could crush his. 

Levi's lips were so soft, kissing them felt like losing something, almost like they were melting and Erwin was trying to get every last drop of it. 

Erwin could swear he heard his name disappearing Levi's parted lips as they stopped to catch some breath. Levi was breathing like crazy, the blush on his nose was burning and the sweater felt too hot.

"It's so fucking hot in here," Levi gasped between the kiss, his hand reached somewhere he remembered the heat was coming from and turned it down, his hand then reached to Erwin's neck, he took a good grip of it looking straight into his eyes, but he couldn't see them clearly now, they were darker and he blinked his eyes to get rid of the blur. "You feel warmer now?" He asked sounding out of breath and Erwin was ready to attack his swollen lips again when something knocked loudly on the window next to Levi's head. He got scared of the sudden noise and got into Erwin's arms. His head turned around to the window and they saw a group of some teenagers laughing and waving at them, they forgot that Erwin's car was still in the parking next to the restaurant.

"Fucking kids, they scared me," Levi gasped and got out from Erwin's grip, he wiped his wet lips and cheek then looked at flushed Erwin who didn't stop smile after all.

"My apologies, it's not the best place to kiss you," Erwin fastened his seatbelt and switched on the lights of the car. "To your place?" He asked with brow arched up.

Levi gave him a slight nod.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope all of u are +18

The car stopped in the same place as a few hours ago in front of the block Levi was living in.

Erwin didn't turn off the engine, the car was working silently as Levi unfastened belts with slow moves, his cardigan for the whole road was resting on his knees and now it got tangled with the belt. Erwin watched in silence how he untied it and with a sigh, Levi looked at his left feeling Erwin's gaze for the whole time. He eyed Erwin, his hands were on the wheel, belt around his chest and waist and innocent look resting on his face.

"Are you going inside?" Levi broke their exchange of glances with his questions and it seemed that Erwin was waiting for him to say that or at least expected it. He spent with Levi two or maybe three hours and it would be a pity to say goodbye that early when Erwin had really good time with Levi.

He was full after the dinner, hot in some places after being close to Levi and a smile of satisfaction and joy lit up his face on the thought that Levi invited him to his flat and wanted to spend more time. "If it's okay for you Levi then I can go. I think I can stay with you for a little longer," Erwin took a quick look at the time, it was still early and he hoped that Hanji won't mind staying little longer with his daughter.

"Yeah, we can drink tea or something,"

Levi got out from the car, closing the door silently. He put the cardigan in half holding it to his stomach and he waited next to the doors for Erwin. He turned off the lights, turned off the car and took some things with him. Levi could feel Erwin's hand in the area of his back as they started to walk.

"Tea?" Erwin asked and his hand was still there, fingers not touching Levi's lower back but he could definitely felt that his hand is there. The chilly wind hit him in the face as they walk to the doors of the block. " I thought about maybe wine? It would be a pleasure to share a glass with you,"

Levi inputted the code and the doors automatically opened.

"I don't have wine at home,"

"Hm, I see,"

Erwin nodded to himself and let Levi first.

Levi's flat was small but he didn't need anything bigger when he was living alone, the payment from his job wasn't that high too. So even if he wanted he couldn't afford anything better for now.

It was really clean and light inside, Erwin liked everything in here starting from the empty frames hanging in the hallway to the big collection of a different kind of cups and glass on the big shelf. There was also a lot of plants. It made Erwin even more interested in Levi person who never really spoke a lot about himself.

Levi didn't mind Erwin walking all around his house with his nose going in every corner, touching the leaves of the plants and asking about their name. By that time he made them two cups of his favourite black tea and put two spoons of sugar for Erwin as he asked. He showed up just in time and Levi gave him a white cup with a small plate under it.

"Here," Levi gave him a small spoon when it was too hot to drink like that and Erwin thanked with a smile. Their backs hit the cupboards and all they could hear was Erwin blowing at the steam coming from his cup.

"Thank you, Levi," Erwin inhaled the intense smell of tea, it smelled nothing like the ones he was drinking. "I really like your place, you are living alone?" Erwin asked just to make sure. Levi gave him a small nod and sipped his tea. "Isn't it lonely living alone? Whenever Isabel spent a night at Maria's house I'm feeling really lonely without her. Maybe it's the house, it's really big,"

"I'm fine with living alone," Levi furrowed his brows, the steam was warming his face as he kept looking down into the cup. "After spending the whole day with a bunch of loud kids you don't want nothing but a quiet room,"

Erwin laughed shortly, there was nothing funny about what Levi said but he just finds him really adorable.

"What's so funny," Levi muffled into his cup before taking a long sip. The tea made him feel relaxed and warm inside, it was good for the end of the day. Looking back at today it wasn't like a usual day, spending it almost wholly with Erwin and he was still here in his flat drinking his favourite tea with him.

"Who's taking care of Isabel?" Levi asked putting his cup back on the table, it seemed that he had drunk it already.

"Hanji,"

"Hanji?"

"Yes, she's my friend but for most of the time she is Isabel's babysitter whenever I ask her,"

"I see," Levi consumed Erwin's words slowly. "Did you told her you won't come back for the night?"

"Wha-" Erwin couldn't finish his words because of Levi's lips on his own. The light kiss was made specially just to cut off Erwin's words because Levi didn't continue on kissing him. He came back to his heels and his eyes sparkled with delight.

"I didn't tell her that, Levi. I think I should go back for the night, she probably wants to go back to her house too," His voice soft and calm but with a little worry. Levi's eyes were searching for any hesitation in Erwin's features.

"What time will you go back?" Levi sighed slightly.

"I think 10 pm will be just fine," From that close Erwin could see the small wrinkles between Levi's brows, he wanted him to stay and it made Erwin desperate to call Hanji and ask if she could stay for the night. "We still have some time to spend together, Levi,"

"How much?"

"Exactly 45 minutes," Erwin lowered his voice sounding amused and glad. He leaned over Levi who just rolled his eyes at his cheeky words. His back straightened when Erwin's warm breath was covering his skin and made it wet in one place.

Erwin bent his knees more and his face was millimetres from Levi's neck which he intuitively extended. His breath was spreading on Levi's neck, between his hair, the heat from his nostrils was heating his ear and the sudden closeness made Levi wiggle his shoulders.

"Did you liked the tea?" Levi asked quietly, the question sounded a little like a whimper when the wet kiss was placed on his hot skin and Erwin suddenly started to breath deeper and warmed him in the places the tea couldn't reach. His neck was tender like hell and it seemed that Erwin already found that out because Levi could feel him smirking against his skin.

Levi placed his hand on the cupboard, pressing his wrist into it while his other hand went to Erwin's neck through his blonde hair first. He held it firmly feeling the undercut under his fingers, his knees getting weaker and Erwin helped him by showing his thigh between Levi's knees. He rested lightly on his strong thigh and the sigh left his open mouth when Erwin kept kissing the only one place, the hole that was showing up between Levi's neck and collarbone when he stretched his shoulder back. He involved more of his tongue than lips, giving small noises of his saliva.

"I did, I have never drink anything better," Erwin gasped between his hungry kisses that went up to Levi's sharp jawline. Levi's fingers tugged between his blonde hair and he pulled them quite harshly to finally face Erwin. He gulped harshly, his lips parted a little wet and Levi felt dizzy.

"Stop fucking around and kiss me,"

And so he did and the kiss was better than all of the four they ever had. Kissing finally Erwin back with the same lust he kissed him before. It was ardent, kissing each other like none of them did for a long time, almost forgetting how it felt like. The kiss wasn't empty, with it a thousand emotions were going through Levi's stomach, some felt like adrenaline other ones like hunger and with every kiss he wanted more, more Erwin.

With Levi's hand in Erwin's hand, he pulled whenever he wanted, bit his lip whenever he wanted and did with his lips whatever he wanted because Erwin was following him, adding more of his tongue and kept his thigh stone strong when Levi went higher on in, almost sitting just in that one leg and he was thinking how much Erwin can bear.

They probably look like a mess now. Levi felt like that and he didn't like it, the feeling was too overwhelming and he couldn't control his breath, the flush, the whimpers, his body betrayed him for that blonde.

Levi could feel Erwin's saliva on his cheek and all over his lips. His hands somewhere between Levi's lower back and exposed ass and Levi kept ruffling his blonde hair, they were really fluffy and nice to touch when Erwin's big tongue kept licking Levi's whole mouth. The kiss was really exhausting, his jaw hurt a little, not talking about the gross sweat on Levi's back.

He moved his head away, open mouth slipping away the unsteady breathing and Levi pressed himself on Erwin's thigh, he was painfully hard and he couldn't let Erwin go now.

"How much time?" Levi asked sounding breathless and it was a true difficulty for Erwin to look somewhere others than Levi's flushed expression.

He looked at his watch fast then at Levi.

"Thirty five minutes," Erwin gasped and now he could see how much a big mess Levi is now. His hair was all over his forehead, some stuck to it. Eyes red just as his lips, red, wet and swollen and he was breathing hard just as if he ran the marathon. It was a nice view and he looked for too long, keeping the occasion to calm his waving chest.

"Don't just stare you moron," Levi muffled and Erwin grabbed him by his thighs, turned around and sat him on the counter with the fond smile on his face.

"You never kissed a guy before so I guess you never sucked someone too, am I right?" Levi asked steadily now. Their eyes locked for a while and Erwin gave no answer, Levi started to wave his legs in impatience.

"Should I give it a try?" Erwin looked up at Levi as if he was actually scared of the idea.

Levi gave a small nod without any emotions and it surprised him how Erwin lowered himself on his knees, took a good position and pulled Levi's legs down so the height was just good.

"Hey, don't be so nervous about that," Levi spoke up looking at Erwin from up, never knowing he would have this occasion to feel higher than Erwin. "I won't kill you if you suck," Erwin's hand was little shaky when he unzipped Levi's dark trousers, his underwear showed up and he didn't wait to take off Levi's trousers.

Levi enjoyed the view, doing nothing. Erwin on his knees now was a really good view, his trousers got tight around Erwin's crouched thighs and ass, plus the trousers looked like they were costing half of Levi's payment but it seemed that Erwin didn't mind.

He took off the trousers fully and the chilly air in the kitchen hit Levi's bare legs.

"Should I take your socks too?"

"The fuck," Levi murmured feeling Erwin's hands on his calves, going up his knees and he massaged them. He looked up at Levi and the worry left his face, he seemed more relaxed now and left a small kiss on one of Levi's knees. "You can leave them," Levi finally said with a sigh.

"Sure,"

Erwin said to himself but the one on the counter could hear it still. He finally reached to Levi's pants, tugged them down and they rested next to his knees. Erwin looked up, Levi's full erection was standing against his stomach and Erwin wanted to do it but just didn't know how to start.

It seems that Levi won't give him any tips so he took his hard-on in his hand, with a heavier breath his hand moved up and down, pulling the skin lightly and feeling under his thumb the wet precum. He stroked it few times then took a good grip at the base of Levi's cock and gave it a lick. The precum already on his tongue, tasting salty even when he didn't swallow it. Another lick and Levi was moving impatiently.

"Stop fucking teasing,"

He finally said and Erwin laughed shortly, looked up with a smile that he bit. "I'm not, it's just my first time, Levi. Stop being so impatient," Erwin almost got a hit from Levi on his head but instead, he patted his head slowly and shoved his head closer to his cock.

Erwin's gaze came back to his erection and this time took the tip to his mouth, trying to suck on it but instead his tongue was moving around it, licking more of the precum and taking it deeper and deeper until something felt weird in his throat and he had to pull it off.

"Erwin," Levi sounded calm, his hand got between Erwin's hand and instead of pushing him against his cock he massaged the skin on his head slowly. "Relax,"

Erwin looked at him just for a while with his eyes glassy then come back to the erection even wetter because of his saliva. He took it again in his mouth, not as much as before, but his mouth was busy with moving, trying to suck on and trying to do it somehow properly so Levi would feel good.

About the last thing, he didn't have to worry, Levi's legs hanging from the counter were moving in an impatient way, his fingers sometimes curled when Erwin sucked too much. He tilted his head back feeling the adrenaline and pleasure mixing in his stomach and he couldn't hold the deep moan that left his mouth.

Was it for sure his first time?

Erwin pulled out again, stroke Levi's wet erection with his strong fist, he looked shortly up to meet Levi's extended neck, his adam's apple growing and he left a few wet kisses on the exposed thigh with visible muscles. This view of Levi was extremely hot and exciting. Again his lips were on his cock, with every approach Erwin was taking more of him, sucking longer and making Levi being louder.

His moans didn't stop, toes curling up and feet spinning in circles. Erwin felt his jaw ache, tears coming from the corners of his eyes when he let Levi hold him by his head and then pulled out with a hot breath and dripping trickle of saliva.

"Erwin," Levi sounded so not like him that Erwin was amazed. He knew he was close to come judging by how his thighs were shaking and how louder his beautiful moans got, Erwin could suck him forever just to hear that bouncing on the kitchen tiles making it even louder.

"Levi, do you want to cum inside my mouth?" Erwin asked calmly seeing Levi with his eyes closed and his hand keep moving at a fast pace.

"Shut your trap," Levi muffled with his brows furrowed so much that Erwin could tell he is in a pain. He didn't really know how to behave with Levi coming, should he open his mouth or just keep his face like this? He got closer on the thought that the cum could drip on his black shirt and he won't hide it in front of Hanji, it would be better to get hit on the face after all.

Levi's breathing got faster than ever, his hips were moving in a messy way and he came, the white strings starting to drop on Erwin's cheeks, lips and chin, it was a lot and he stayed like this watching how Levi suddenly got calm, his thighs still shaking and Erwin put his hands behind his knees to hold him still. His face relaxes and he finally opens his watery eyes at Erwin seeing what a big mess he just did.

"Idiot, why are you sitting with that filth on your face," Levi took a paper towel and hold Erwin hand to help him stand. His knees hurt like hell and both of them could hear the soft crack of his bones. Levi wiped all the cum from his face, his cheeks were hot as hell, just like his whole face, they didn't speak while doing that. Levi's face was calm after the orgasm and Erwin was just admiring him, his glassy eyes, pink cheeks and messy black hair. He wiped all the dirt but his face was still a little sticky.

"Go and wash it,"

Levi once again showed him the bathroom and sighed when he saw himself in the mirror, what the hell happened. While Erwin was washing his face he fixed his hair, feeling under his fingers the sweat and sighed slowly, he was feeling good inside, the orgasm was really intense and Erwin wasn't that bad at his first time. 

Erwin used the soap next to the sink, rubbed his whole face with it and then wiped his whole face on the hanging towel, it was soft and smelled like detergent.

"Was I okay?" Erwin asked and Levi laughed shortly seeing how serious he was and worry about Levi's answer, the redness still didn't disappear from his cheeks and he looked really stupid now, and cute. 

"It was okay," Levi looked up at the blonde, with his hand he pressed the crumpled fabric of his shirt on his chest. His eyes were wandering around Erwin's face, then looked at his own hands that kept rubbing the fabric. "I will go change, wait,"

Levi left him in the bathroom and Erwin let out a short laugh seeing Levi's naked butt and the bare thighs. He went to the living room, sat down at the couch and took off his phone, there was a message from Hanji ten minutes ago and he could hear Levi changing in the room next to him.

Levi came back in more comfortable clothes and all Erwin wished is to do the same, especially get rid of those tight pants.

"Hanji texted me, I should go now Levi," Erwin stood up seeing the small disappointment in Levi's eyes.

"Sure, I will walk you to the doors,"

Both of them stopped next to the front doors, Erwin turned around and smiled. It was an unexpected end of their first dinner date.

"I'm glad we could drink the tea together but I will take the wine with me next time," The smile Erwin gave him was charming and Levi almost got red again but he dropped his eyes to Erwin's crumbled collar, fixed this then looked even lower.

"What about this?" Levi asked with his finger pointing at Erwin's boner that was quite visible and he was glad knowing that he felt the same, plus he still gets hard at this age.

Erwin laughed shortly. "I will put the child to the bed and take care of it, no need to worry, Levi,"

"What a pity," Levi added under his nose and sighed, the sight this time was more positive than any of his annoyed sighs. "Thanks for the dinner," Levi added sounding soft and looking like that, standing in the doors with those too big clothes.

"I hope we can go out again soon," Erwin left him a small kiss on the cheek and left his house.

Finally alone.

Erwin took a deep sigh when he went outside, the chilly wind hit him and it was everything he needed for the fever Levi gave him. He unbuttoned one of the buttons from his shirt and when he sat down in the car he looked down at his boner. The trousers which were perfectly fit now were too tight and he kept getting wet in his pants, dripping on the slightest thoughts that Levi could do something about it if they only had more time.

Fuck.

Erwin muffled under his nose, the thoughts about today's evening made him feel hot, made him feel like he didn't in a long time. Being hard because of someone, not because of the porn and thinking about someone while having a smile on the face was really something new. He finally decided to turn on the car cause maybe Levi is watching from his window.

Just before going outside he checked himself in the car mirror, he touched his cheek lightly it was still warm, lips swollen just a little. His eyes wandered around his face suspiciously, is he looking like he just sucked dick for the first time?

Probably yes but he couldn't stay in the car forever.

Erwin unlocked the doors with his keys and found Hanji sleeping on the couch with Isabel, he smiled under his nose and decided to wake her up.

Hanji wiped the saliva from her cheek, fixed her glasses and her eyes opened more when she saw Erwin in front of her. "Oi, Erwin, you finally came! I started to get worried, you didn't text me back."

"My apologies, Hanji. It got longer than I expected." He moved a little when she got up trying not to wake Isabel up. Erwin held the back of his neck when Hanji was looking for too long at his face, he felt like she was judging him now.

"Well, you're here so I should go now,"

"Thank you so much, Hanji." He walked her to the doors, helped her wear her coat and offered drive home but she thanked and he closed the doors.

Erwin came back to the couch where Isabel was sleeping, he thought that there is no need to carry her to her room when she can sleep here. He put the blanket around her and kissed her forehead softly.

Erwin went to the kitchen, opened his shirt from the next couple of buttons and took the water from the fridge, it was really cold and he drank almost half of it. His fingers tightened on the bottle with a sound when he could feel more wetness in his pants, they are probably all soaked and ready to go the trash but now he needed to do something else.

He leaned against the fridge, his cock pulsing from the excitement when he opened the belt and the button and the trousers weren't so painfully tight anymore. He took a deep breath, took another sip of the water and he closed his eyes. The thought of him sucking Levi was the first thing that popped up in his mind, despite the aching in his jaw he quite enjoyed it, more than that he enjoyed the view of Levi being under his control and his sweet moans.

Erwin looked for the last time at Isabel, she was sleeping well so he went to the bathroom, took the shirt off and the trousers. Looked down at the wet pants and finally took them off going under the running water.

 

 


	8. Chapter VIII

"Daddy, daddy, wake up!"

Erwin looked up meeting the pair of big blue eyes a few millimetres from his. For two seconds he didn't know where he is until he realised that he was in bed with something really heavy now on his chest making his breathing harder.

"What is it, princess?" His hand wiped all the sleep from his face and placed it on Isabel's back. The worry was all over her small face and Erwin just blinked slowly as he tried to keep his eyes opened after being harshly woken up.

"I was making cereals and the milk spilled everywhere!" She gesticulated with her short arms and Erwin just grabbed her and pulled close to him, locked her in his arms and hugged tightly to his chest.

"Daddy, I can't breath,"

She muffled in the skin of his neck and he loosened the grip just a little with his eyes closed. "Let's take a small nap, okay," His voice got quieter at the end and he almost fell asleep again but Isabel was moving trying to get away from him. It was uncomfortable and Erwin was too clingy.

"You wiggly butt," Erwin muffled under his nose that was buried in her's hair. He took a deep sigh thinking that he can only dream about sleeping longer in the weekend then left a short kiss on his daughter's head and let her free.

"Do you want cereals too, daddy?" Isabel asked standing next to the bed.

"Yes, please. But don't spill more milk,"

Another sigh.

Erwin turned on the other side taking his phone in his hand. Crap, it was already 10 am he didn't feel like he slept that long. His neck ached when he sat up, massaged it with his fingers then looked over his shoulder at the messed sheets and stood up going to the kitchen. Isabel shouldn't be there alone for too long.

As soon as he went down he noticed the big mess. The blanket on the sofa messed up just like the pillows, the food from yesterday was on the table and even on the carpet. He entered the kitchen, Isabel was kneeling on the chair with a big pack of cereals pouring them into the bowl (and all over the floor and table).

"It looks delicious,"

He sat down next to her and then the small bowl was in front of him. He took the teaspoon Isabel prepared for him and ate everything that luckily got into his bowl.

"Don't you think we should clean up this place a little?"

He was almost done with his breakfast when Isabel sat down and started to eat her cereals. She looked up at Erwin and shook her head.

"I think it's okay daddy,"

He laughed shortly and ruffled her hair while she was eating the breakfast she proudly did for them.

The kitchen was a big mess and Erwin didn't know where he should begin. He took some paper towels, soaked them with hot water and dish soap then cleaned the milk and old, dried stains. There were still a lot of cereals on the floor and the sink was full of dirty dishes.

"When you're done with eating go and clean your room,"

Erwin said as he turned on the hot water that splashed him right in the eye as the water bounced off the spoon.

"But daddy!"

Erwin wiped his eyes with his shirt and sighed at Isabel's squeak.

"Clean your room,"

Erwin turned around, giving her a look with his brows risen and she looked down with her expression sad. She was moving her spoon slowly, taking the milk with cereals and then spilling it again in the bowl. Erwin knew that the cleaning in her room it's just putting two toys in their place and she will be done, the rest he will have to do.

He watched how she suddenly lost the appetite and put a hand on his hip. "If you eat and clean your room quickly we will go for a walk," He watched how her face lit up and then she looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. So better hurry up,"

He smiled seeing how the whole spoon disappeared in her mouth and he lost count of time in cleaning, forgetting about taking shower or even changing into something else that it's not a pyjama.

He cleaned every dish and the whole kitchen then take care of the living room, throwing away the food from yesterday, (he ate half of the cookies while cleaning), vacuumed all the cereals and other crumbles. He thought that he need a new babysitter for Isabel, someone who won't turn his house into a mess.

Erwin had no energy to clean the rooms upstairs; his bedroom, Isabel's room and the bathroom. He will do that later if he finds energy and will to it. His back hit the couch with a deep sigh feeling like he could stay like this for the whole day. His back started to relax when he felt that something was pulling at his hand.

"Daddy, I cleaned my room! We can go now!"

Erwin wished he could rest a little in this weekend which happened for him to be free from work, he didn't have to drive Isabel to kindergarten, didn't have to be in rush for the whole morning, didn't have to wake up early but still he had a lot of things to take care of like making a proper dinner for him and his daughter, cleaning the house which probably needs way more than he already did and spend time with Isabel that he couldn't because of the work. There wasn't really something like a rest for him but anyway Erwin looked up at Isabel's shining eyes and smiled softly.

"Okay, let's go."

After all the walk was a good idea, they went to a few different playgrounds where Isabel was having the best hours of her life and Erwin was sitting on the bench, inhaling the fresh, chilly air. Feeling like the time has stopped here.

At a time like this, he got a little sentimental, the trees around him were losing their leaves, flying next to his shoes, the wind was getting colder making Erwin cover his chin with his thin jacket. People walking around him seemed absent and when he looked at his daughter he felt the need to appreciate more what he has. Even when things get hard and lonely he finds a moment like this. Where he can sit and watch the most precious thing for him and feel light in his chest.

The smile he couldn't control left his lips as he looked at the whole empty bench next to him. He thought about Levi second time this day.

He was thinking about what Levi can do right now, is he lonely? Or maybe he spends his weekend with somebody?

Erwin noticed that Levi is quite different from other people, he doesn't talk much, well it depends. He is short but he seems really strong and well built. His words are sometimes rude but actually, Erwin finds him really thoughtful and tender. He is full of surprises, always making Erwin curious about him.

Around him, Erwin feels 10 years longer, he makes him feel things he didn't feel in a while. And whenever they meet, at the kindergarten, market or restaurant Erwin feels like he could stay with him for as long as he can, tell him everything and gave him anything he wants.

Erwin would be glad if Levi is with nobody too, that would make the two of them.

He didn't think much about what happened yesterday, he wasn't in a mood, he just thought that it would be nice to have Levi here, to share a talk and look warm enough so the cold would left.

Isabel ran to Erwin after playing on the slide, he fixed her jacket and zipped it under her chin. "It's getting colder," His hands caressed her rosy cheeks and took her hand. "Wanna eat some fast food?"

Erwin knew that the word fast food would be the best ending for their small walk. They went to some bar, from outside it looked like a nice place with a lot of people inside. They found an empty table not too far from the doors. Isabel took off her jacket as it got warmer and Erwin did the same after a while.

The waitress gave Isabel a menu and it made her happy because whenever they went to eat together they received only one card, for Erwin.

He smiled down at her and both of them ordered set made of hamburger and fries, Erwin the bigger one and Isabel the smaller. Plus the tea. Isabel wanted cola but Erwin decided to order something that would make them feel warmer after the cold and stop their noses running.

"Did you enjoyed today?"

Erwin asked watching his daughter eating her fries in silence but the happiness was radiating from her eyes. It was a simple day but they happened so rarely that Isabel was happy with every minute spent together.

"Yes but it was sad that they closed the ice cream place," She said putting even more ketchup on her fries.

"Don't put that much, you won't eat that, I know you well," Erwin furrowed his forehead looking at her dish all red now. She didn't listen to him, put the bottle away and left the fries for the hamburger. "It's getting colder, that's why they closed it." Erwin eventually smiled slightly watching Isabel struggling with holding the small hamburger still too large for her tiny hands.

Erwin's phone vibrated in his pocket and he had to look away from his precious girl.

It was a message from Levi and he was surprised to get his text. He was thinking a few time about Levi today and even the option of texting him went through his head since he got his phone number but he couldn't find any reason nor a good time to text him.

_What's up._

Erwin smiled under his nose at those two words, he read them more than three times and looked up at Isabel who opened her hamburger and was taking off all the tomatoes from it. Then his eyes came back to the phone and he was thinking about the answer. He wrote first ' _Nothing_ ', he read again Levi's message and added after a while ' _Nothing much, eating late dinner with Isabel. What about you?'_

Erwin wanted to put an emoticon at the end but he let it slide this time, keep it casually.

He pressed send after that he was looking at his phone in every 5 seconds. When finally his screen lit and Erwin unlocked the phone.

" _I was bored and I thought that you could be bored too but I forgot that you are doing everything with your daughter_."

Erwin chuckled and his daughter noticed but she said nothing.

" _Oh well, I guess I should leave her home starving_ "

He answered but decided to write the second message.

" _If you are feeling lonely just admit it and I will make you less bored_ ,"

Erwin put his phone down satisfied with his answers and grabbed a fork. He ate all the tomatoes Isabel threw from her's bun.

" _You wish. I am just bored_."

Erwin read the text and the smile was still on his lips. He looked down at his empty dish then at Isabel's, she left the fries covered in ketchup and half of the burger, of course, she never ate anything fully.

"Would you mind if Levi would visit us for a movie?"

Erwin asked as he held Isabel's hand and kept her close because it was getting dark. She looked up a little confused.

"Teacher Levi?"

Erwin nodded and he knew that she is already on yes.

So Erwin texted him, with his free, left hand that it would be nice if he could come.

Levi didn't write back at the text, he just came, a moment later after them, gently knocking on the doors and Erwin told Isabel to open. He could hear a loud squeak coming from the doors and laughed softly coming to the doors.

He was surprised to see Isabel in his shoulders, he hugged her lightly and when he saw Erwin's expression he rolled his eyes.

"She threw herself at me,"

"I believe that's true, Isabel, let go. You are not so light, I told you that."

Levi put her down and went inside. Both Erwin and Isabel watching how Levi is taking off his jacket and scarf showing the shirt he wore.

"I'm glad you came," Erwin said in a lowered voice and Levi gave him just a look, soft and fond as he entered their warm house. The tv was one and he followed Erwin to the kitchen.

"Anything to drink?" Erwin asked and Levi nodded, he looked around. It was his second time here.

"Tea?"

Levi nodded again as his back rested against the counter, his eyes dropped to Erwin's back which was all he could see now. His wide shoulders and arms moving as he made tea for them.

"Would you mind watching a movie? We usually spend our evenings like this whenever we can,"

"Yeah, I don't mind,"

Erwin smiled under his nose, the water was done as he cut few pieces of lemon.

"I hope it won't be bored for you, Levi,"

At that Isabel came to the kitchen, holding the plushie under her armpit. She changed already in her pyjama and Erwin raised his brow.

"What about a bath?"

She went to Levi and raised her arms, he rolled his eyes but grabbed her under her armpits and helped her sit next to him on the counter.

"I don't want to wash today,"

Erwin turned around, his hand on his hip and his brows risen.

"Are you acting up because we have a guest?"

Isabel shook her head meeting Levi's grey eyes. She gave him one of her's precious smile, in Erwin's opinion.

"Why are you here?"

She asked as they both exchanged curious gazes.

"Because your dad told me that you don't want to take a bath,"

"Daddy said that?"

She asked and looked at Erwin, he was holding the serious expression just like Levi and nodded slightly but Isabel was really surprised and the expression changed slightly into something like a disappointment.

"I want to take a bath, I just don't want to go to sleep when teacher Levi is here,"

She lowered her head, sounding so sad that Erwin felt sorry for making a fun of her.

"You really want for teacher Levi to stay, hm?" Erwin asked as he came closer to the both of them with his hands on his chest.

"Yes,"

She said sadly and when she looked up the tears were visible in her eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying for? I am still here,"

Levi reached with his hand to Isabel and moved her closer to him. She cuddled to his shoulder right away and Levi messed up her hair, leaving his hand on her shoulder.

Erwin meet Levi's eyes, he was slightly embarrassed because of the situation but Erwin found it extremely adorable how Isabel adores Levi's and how he cares about her in his own way.

"Do you want a hot chocolate to drink?" Erwin asked in a soft voice putting aside the hair that Levi messed up. She looked up and nodded and Erwin nodded to himself again.

As he was making the drink for her, Levi took her in his arms as she proposed to show him her's room and Erwin joked that there is probably a big mess.

He got two cups of tea and a cup of hot chocolate for Isabel but they still didn't come back down. He went upstairs quietly, hearing they're talking about something but he couldn't catch what it was.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Both of them looked at him when he entered the room so quietly that they didn't hear. Levi was sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed while Isabel was standing and it looked like she was showing off her collection of plushies. The biggest one was sitting between Levi's legs and he was holding it so it won't fall.

"Yes, yes you are,"

Levi said and Isabel laughed at Erwin. Levi joined her with his soft chuckle and Erwin raised his brows, couldn't believe that they were having fun without him.

"Okay, then." He made a step backwards, holding the doors and his expression dead serious. "Have a good time, I will drink the biggest cup of chocolate downstairs,"

He gave Isabel a look and left them smiling after he closed the doors.

It wasn't even two seconds and Levi was already in the living room with Isabel.

As soon as Erwin saw Isabel he grabbed her cup and pretended to drink her chocolate. She squeaked and ran towards him.

"Daddy! Don't drink it, it's mine!"

He put the cup on the table and took her in his arms. He clutched her hard to his chest and narrowed his brows. "You left me for him?" Erwin asked quietly as they were really close, plus he didn't want for Levi to hear. Isabel got shy but she shook her head and cuddle into Erwin's neck.

"There, there," He put her on the couch and handed her the cup.

He turned around meeting Levi who sat on the couch with an innocent look on his face, Erwin said nothing he just sat next to him, one of his feet under his butt.

"She likes you so much,"

Erwin hummed as his elbow rested on the couch and his chin on his hand. It was a good feeling to see that Isabel is really liking the person Erwin adores too.

"Have no idea why,"

Levi took the cup from Erwin and curled his knees to his chest, looking smaller than ever. His legs were really skinny, muscled but still skinny and everything in him seemed so thin, so delicate. Erwin had to look away.

The atmosphere was really domestic in the house. It was getting dark and when Isabel drank the whole cup she laid on the right side of the couch, already covered in a blanket and hugging her plushie. She was getting sleepy just when the lights when out and her sleepy gaze was on the tv in front of her.

It felt really comfortable sitting next to each other, their shoulders brushing slightly and Erwin let Levi choose whatever he found interesting to watch.

For a long time, Levi was sitting in a silence, enjoying the nice tea that Erwin made for them, the tv was playing silently and to be honest Levi didn't know what the movie was about, he couldn't focus on it feeling the radiating warm from Erwin. If he focused he could hear how calmly he is breathing and how long his sips were.

He looked at his right where the stairs were then looked at his left seeing Erwin's shoulder and his profile. Levi put the cup on his knee still holding it with one hand.

"I wasn't sure if I should text you,"

He spoke up quietly. Erwin looked right away at him as if he was waiting for Levi to say something for a while.

"Why?"

He asked in a hoarse voice after not speaking for a while.

"I don't know. Guess you have your own life and I didn't know if I should interrupt you,"

Levi's gaze dropped to his hand holding the cup, his hand was really warm now but it was a nice feeling, the warmth going up his arm.

"Oh, I was actually glad that you texted me," Erwin said and got nothing in response but it's okay because he was still thinking about his next words. "I was kinda interested in how you are spending your free weekend,"

Levi's finger circled the teacup watching his finger move around it. "I slept a lot and cleaned my house," Levi said simply.

"I tried cleaning too," Erwin said with a soft chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's dark so I can't really tell," Levi smiled lightly under his nose, he moved his hips lightly to the left so now his shoulder rested against Erwin's. He felt the soft motion of Levi because he also leaned into his side.

"I'm glad it's dark," Erwin laughed shortly and Levi smiled even wider hearing Erwin's deep laugh, his shoulders shook a little and he used that just to get even closer.

After some time Levi lowered himself and stayed like this, with his head leaned on Erwin's shoulder. Their breathing connected and their chests were moving at the same pace. Levi didn't check what time it was, it was probably later than he thought he would stay here but he couldn't help snuggling the top of his head under Erwin's chin and feeling it on top of his head for a long time.

Reminding silent was now a lot easier after knowing that it's completely fine for both of them to do that.

"Erwin?"

Levi mumbled quietly and looked up seeing half of Erwin's face lit by the television.

"Yes, Levi?"

He answered with his face in the same direction but his hand slid down to Levi's shoulder, he rubbed it up and down a few times and his hand rested there.

Levi sighed and cuddled more to Erwin's side. His legs also followed his body and now were resting on Erwin's thighs. His hand landed on Erwin's chest, fingers brushing the washed fabric of his sweater.

"I was just checking if you are sleeping,"

Levi could feel that Erwin is smiling but he said nothing. His cheek was pressed hard into Erwin's chest, he could hear how his heart is beating and could just fall asleep to this even when he wasn't that sleepy.

Levi didn't mind of Erwin falling asleep, it was late, something around 11 pm and both of them saw that Isabel was already sleeping a few meters from them. His instinct told him that Erwin won't mind if he stays just here with him so he said nothing about coming home. He just cuddled even more, almost lying on the rest of the couch while Erwin was sitting and caressing his shoulder.

Levi was getting sleepy so he went slightly up, hearing soft snore. The part of his body that was clutched to Erwin for a long time felt really hot and sweaty, the position was probably visible on his cheek. He saw now that after all the denial Erwin felt asleep.

His head was resting against the headrest, hand dropped down when Levi sit up and his mouth was slightly open, he was snoring quietly and Levi smiled under his nose. He looked nice like this, his mature and manly features were now much softer and his eyelashes were really long, it was a thing Levi noticed after looking at him for maybe 3 or 4 minutes.

Erwin and his daughter were sleeping and Levi was still here, instead of quietly leaving he straightened his legs, rested his head on Erwin's shoulder and decided to take a short nap too. 

 

*

 

When Levi wakes up he feels warm, the thick blanket is covering him up to his neck, he is laying fully on the empty couch, the tv is turned off and Isabel isn't here, nor Erwin. He sat up, looking at the clock under the tv, it's 1:30 am.

Crap. Levi took off the blanket, his shirt was crumpled and he felt sweaty after sleeping in his clothes and under the blanket. He saw a dim light in the kitchen followed by a muffled sound. He made a few, quiet steps and something dropped from his chest when he saw Erwin standing next to the fridge. Something was in his hand and just Levi could hear chewing sounds.

"Late snacks, huh?"

Levi laughed shortly seeing how Erwin almost choked on the sausage he was eating, then he held his chest and take a few deep breaths."Oh, you got me, Levi,"

He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked really embarrassed by the fact that Levi caught him eating late at night.

Erwin looked so soft right now, his hair was messy, his sweater looked like it was too big for him and Levi wanted nothing but to being in this moment forever, seeing Erwin like this. Being like this, after falling asleep on Erwin, waking up and still seeing him in totally quiet house. He had half of the sausage in his hand, the mustard was on the table next to the opened water.

"Erwin, gross. You could at least cook this,"

Levi grimaced, he takes a few more steps seeing Erwin better now. He still looked sleepy, Levi couldn't tell when he woke up.

"You always eat like this in the night?"

The situation was funny for Levi, how Erwin tried to hide the sausage but it was too late, Levi already saw it. He put it on the table and switched the light on to see him better.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep, Levi,"

When Erwin speak something squeezed in Levi's chest. The look on his face was really apologising.

"It's okay,"

Levi answered simply, his hand rested now on the counter.

"But I'm glad that you fell asleep too. You look really calm while sleeping, you know?"

Levi chuckled, it sounded like a nervous one.

"Creep, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why should I?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders. He came to the fridge and opened it. Erwin laughed shortly and took a big bite of the sausage after dipping it in the mustard, he felt more confident now since Levi didn't say anything rude about him eating at night and how unhealthy it was.

"Isn't it weird that I'm here at that hour?"

Levi asked as his hands were in the fridge, looking for something normal to eat, glad that Erwin had something in there.

"Isn't it weird that you are inside my fridge?"

Erwin laughs and he eats the sausage till the end, took a big sip of the water and felt like he was full till the morning.

"I'm still sorry after falling asleep, I shouldn't do it because you were my guest,"

Erwin started again, quietly but Levi was busy taking the things from his fridge.

"You want?"

He asked holding the butter and cheese. Erwin nodded and handed him bread.

"I'm glad that you stayed after that,"

He watched how Levi was making the food for them, he looked so cozy right now. He probably wasn't aware but his hair was really in a mess, especially in the back. His face was still sleepy, eyelids heavy and his cheeks puffy but he confidently was putting the butter on the slices of bread.

Erwin couldn't help himself, he took a few steps and glued himself to Levi's back.

"Oi, I'm doing something,"

But after his words, Levi still didn't mind having something really big and warm on his back.

"I'm sorry, I won't disturb you,"

Erwin muffled softly, his hands rested on Levi's stomach and cheek on his shoulder. He had to bend his knees to do that, it was pretty uncomfortable but still, Erwin didn't move because he wasn't that close to Levi in a while.

It was a nice feeling to hug to somebody at this time. It was always lonely at night, especially in the big bed of Erwin's. Sometimes he would cuddle to Isabel but it was different. The difference was that Levi was just a little, little bigger.

"Erwin,"

Levi muffled feeling Erwin's nose crawling to his neck, feeling like he was sniffing him.

"Stop with that weird shit. Don't sniff me,"

Erwin closed his eyes and didn't stop smelling Levi's neck now when he knows that he is doing it.

"But you smell so good,"

His skin was so warm, smelling like nice perfumes with something subtle in it. It was so quiet right now, Erwin could hear only the sound of the knife cutting the cucumber when it suddenly stopped, Levi's hand moved down. He sighed and moved his head back, making Erwin's head go up now.

Their lips met right away, connected with a hot breath and a sound of a saliva. The position was quite odd, feeling their bodies in a different angle, being closer than ever. Erwin's hand on Levi's stomach went to his hip and he gripped it slowly when Levi kissed him hotly.

Levi straightened his hands, they were now above Erwin's head, almost like stretching. Lips moved graciously on Erwin's, kissing him hungrily, needy, like he was living for this. Like the next kiss was next breath.

The night was making it more exciting, feeling more personal and more tender.

They kissed until Levi stopped Erwin with a hand on his neck, he lightly squeezed it. Feeling under his fingers Erwin's adam's apple he held it, looking from his lips to his eyes.

"You taste like gross sausage,"

And Erwin laughed probably too loud, but the happiness overwhelmed him. He buried his face again in Levi's warm neck and stayed like this until he was done with the very late lunch or very very early breakfast.

They took the plate with sandwiches that Levi made and went to the living room. Erwin played the tv quietly, just so it won't be so dark in the room.

They sat on the couch, opposite of each other and Erwin grabbed the sandwich. It was almost 2 am and Erwin was glad that Levi was still here, making the night feel soo good. Plus eating really good food at that time. They eat in silence, Erwin didn't remember when was the last time when he eats something that tasty in his house.

"You always eat like this at night?"

Levi asked as he moved the empty plate to the table. Erwin smiled and shook his head, his hand reached to Levi's feet and he massaged it lightly just because it was close to his hand.

"I just woke up and I felt hungry,"

Levi rolled his eyes, with his feet he lightly kicked Erwin at the pillows near the handrest and Erwin's back hit the couch, he opened his legs lightly and Levi went between them. He put his black hair behind his ear when he lowered himself close to Erwin's parted lips.

"Erwin," He whispered shakily. "Do you want to fuck?" 

 

 


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second time writing smut i hate it

"Levi," Erwin whispered softly, his lips millimetres from his. "Wait."

At that Levi moved his head back, he furrowed his brows not being too pleasant after Erwin broke their kiss and now there was something worrying on his face. 

He met his big, blue eyes after a long session of kissing and blinked his eyes to get rid of the blur.

Erwin's gaze was as always nice. It was warm, his eyes were simply beautiful and now they expressed delight mixed with something unsure. Maybe because of the soft wrinkles between his brows but Levi could see it and he sighed, shifted the weight of his body to his arms. One hand was resting on Erwin's opened thigh while the second one was on Erwin's crouch.

It was obvious that Levi didn't like when someone interrupted him, he seemed annoyed, brows close to each other and his forehead was furrowed showing a lot of wrinkles. Erwin wanted to reach out and rub those wrinkles so Levi could relax but he stayed in the same position because Levi might hit him (or kill).

"What,"

He said simply and his voice sounded serious but his fingers rubbed the thick fabric of Erwin's jeans next to his zipper.

"Are you sure about this?"

Erwin gulped as he choked on his first words. He wasn't nervous, just the view of Levi sitting between his legs made him forget how to swallow his saliva properly.

Levi was looking really misleadingly. The light was weak, the night was still young and the sleep was still visible on Levi, his eyes seemed tired even when they were shining with lust. He was looking so fragile but at the same time, he was acting really harsh.

Erwin wasn't sure which side he liked more and he almost forgot that he said something. The tension between them was growing and Levi was breathing heavier just when they were exchanging gazes.

"Yea, I'm sure,"

He answered simply, as if it was something really easy like they were talking about dinner or something like this.

Levi rolled his eyes seeing the same expression on Erwin's face, still something unsure. He straightened his back making a big distance between them, he was now sitting on his own bum with his feet between Erwin's. His hands pressed his own feet together and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not a virgin,"

Erwin let out a short chuckle, he found it adorable whenever Levi was trying to guess what is on his mind.

"It's not that Levi," Erwin reached out for Levi's cheek as the distance was bothering him. He caressed his skin, it was warm and smooth, almost like the skin of a baby. "I just don't want you to regret it later,"

"If you think that I would disappear after you fuck me then you are wrong and dumb,"

Levi put his hand on Erwin's forearm, he held it and leaned a little closer into Erwin's nice touch. His rough fingers move Levi's black hair aside and came back to his cheek. Touching it, massaging the skin under his eye. He could swear that Levi purred on that.

So he kept doing that to keep Levi relaxed and less angry at him.

Levi let out a shaky breath when Erwin's thumb touched lightly his lips. Erwin caught that Levi's eyes were closed for a moment and he leaned even more into his touch.

"We are both grown, Erwin. Let's just do it,"

The breath of Levi's sigh wrapped around Erwin's hand. His thumb touched his lips again, pressed the wet lower lip and pulled it down until it came back to his place. His thumb was slowly moving inside Levi's soft and pink lips.

Levi opened them by himself and took Erwin's thumb into his mouth. He felt the rough skin on his tongue, started to suck it slowly feeling nothing but the simple taste of skin. His eyes were opened now keeping the eye contact with Erwin seeing how the unsure look was leaving his face.

"I really want you, Levi,"

Erwin sighed, it seemed really hard to speak now. His wet thumb left Levi's mouth, pressed his lower lip but Levi held his forearm stronger and took the thumb between his lips again. He kept sucking it making Erwin smaller and weaker as he couldn't look away from Levi's wide opened eyes.

He released his finger with a pop and weak smirk.

"Then why are you stopping yourself?"

Levi swallowed his saliva, fixed his hair and moved closer again, their knees brushed and the pink flush was visible on his cheeks and nose. His hand touched Erwin's chest and their lips brushed slightly.

"Do you really want me?"

Levi asked in a voice unlike his. Their noses brushed and Levi's hand went down again. He pressed his whole hand against Erwin's crouch, it was warm even in the clothes and it was hard. Levi couldn't hide the fact that he was excited to get into Erwin's pants.

"I just wanted to make sure,"

Erwin let out a shaky breath, still trying to kiss Levi but in revenge for earlier he was moving his head back, fingers rubbing Erwin's crouch impatiently.

"Well, are you sure now?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

Levi gave him a small smile and Erwin finally pressed him to his chest to kiss his lips hungrily. They both shared big smiles that they finally reached an agreement, in the result, Erwin kissed Levi's teeth.

He moved away, getting off from Erwin's lap, going back to his heels, Erwin suddenly felt really empty, without the weight on his body. Levi stretched his back then lowered himself and laid on his stomach. He gave Erwin a look and he opened his legs, giving Levi space where he crawled. 

Erwin was undoing his jeans and Levi helped him with taking the jeans off. He left them somewhere at the bed, his eyes were now focused on Erwin's bare legs, not looking for too long he took off his grey pants and blinked a few times when Erwin's cock popped up. With nothing really special on his face he looked up at Erwin and they shared a short laugh.

"Stop or I will bite it off,"

Erwin smiled and relaxed his shoulders.

"Levi,"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me once again,"

Erwin said it really softly but Levi couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He got up and kissed his lips immediately, Erwin made it longer, holding Levi by his hip and kissed him so hard that Levi whined softly.

"Bastard, let me suck you off already,"

Levi murmured to his lips, kissed him once again and went down to his previous position. He raised himself a little on his elbows, took a good grip of Erwin's almost fully hard cock and give it a quick suck on the tip. It's been a while since he was doing this and it was the first time when he was doing this to Erwin.

Erwin was big as Levi though, it was just his seventh sense, he could tell from the start that Erwin is big everywhere.

He was moving his fingers up and down, spreading his saliva and the precome on the full length, it was easier to take it to his mouth. After taking the tip and a little bit of length Levi felt his mouth already full. He was breathing with his nose while his mouth was moving on that length, sucking it slowly and swirling his tongue around the skin.

Erwin was quiet, even when Levi was trying his best. He looked up with a cock in his mouth, his cheeks sucked up and eyes a little watery. He choked when he saw Erwin or more precisely his stretched neck, his eyes were closed and lips parted and he looked goddamn good.

He looked really hot even when Levi couldn't see his face properly. He decided to take more of Erwin's length, it felt like it was never-ending. His throat was working hard on that erection, liking the fulfilling feeling and wanting to make Erwin feel good.

When he needed to take a breath he pulled his cock with a pop, swallowed hard and was working with his small hand on the full, wet length. Fingers circling around the tip was making Erwin's toes curl and Levi sighed with the excitement.

"You like that, big man?"

Levi asked with his voice hoarse, the smirk appeared on his lips when he met Erwin's eyes, his face was relaxed with a small flush under his eyes.

"Yes, Levi,"

Erwin took a sigh and Levi thought that his name never sounded better.

"You are so good,"

Levi hummed under his nose, pleasant with the answer and used the fact that Erwin finally looked down to suck him while keeping the eye contact.

Erwin rested himself on his elbow while the other hand moved Levi's sweaty bangs to the back. He kept his hand on Levi's head watching how proudly he took the bigger half of his length and sucked on the wet skin. His tongue was swirling around the pulsing veins feeling Erwin's hand caressing his head, it felt nice and Erwin's gaze kept Levi excited.

He was moving his head forward and back, feeling a little pressure of Erwin's hand as he was pushing him further making his eyes water. He stopped when Levi choked, apologized but Levi did nothing with it, he kinda enjoyed it.

"Levi, enough,"

Erwin spoke up and Levi empty his mouth, feeling the saliva dripping from his chin. He wiped that with the back of his hand and rise up to sit on his own knees. Erwin also rose up and grabbed Levi's chin between his fingers.

His lips were swollen and pink, breath faster than ever, mouth automatically open and eyes glassy. It was the most beautiful view, Erwin couldn't believe that Levi is like this in front of him. Looking like totally different person now, but he enjoyed it.

Levi wanted to say something, probably about Erwin who was staring for too long but he kissed him instead. The kiss was hot and needy, kissing him Erwin thought that he can taste himself now on Levi's lips.

While kissing both of them stood on their knees, Levi's hands went under Erwin's sweater and moved it up. They broke the kiss so Erwin could take off his sweater and he threw it on the couch.

"Levi,"

Erwin muttered when Levi got too interest with his torso. His fingers were tracking the warm skin, pressing at the hard skin on Erwin's stomach. Maybe he was eating disgusting things at night but his body was really, really nice.

His attention got Erwin's hand that unbuttoned the one button from his shirt. He looked up meeting the blue eyes again. "Undress, please,"

Erwin said it in a way that blood rushed fast in Levi's veins. He pushed Erwin, his back hit the couch and Levi immediately found a good place on his bare legs, his cock was standing against his stomach and the kisses landed everywhere; on his cheeks, ears, jaw and neck as Levi kept unbuttoning his shirt.

"You are so gorgeous, Levi,"

Erwin muttered into the skin of his neck, feeling the warmth. Levi looked down at Erwin hearing his words vibrating into his skin. He could only see the tip of Erwin's head but he caressed it with his hand. At that Erwin looked up and both of them shared a smile then kiss, probably longer than it should be suddenly feeling the need to do it, it was better than any words.

Levi broke the kiss and unbuttoned his jeans. They were kinda too tight so he had to stand up to take them off. They fell to the floor and Erwin eyed his legs, they were slim and really pretty. His thighs were muscled, looking really soft and curved.

"Like what you see?"

Levi raised his brow, his fingers unbuttoning the lower buttons from his shirt when she finally hit the floor exposing his chest.

Erwin admired how good Levi's body was. He looked small and sometimes fragile but his body looked really strong and well build. The flat stomach, round hips going down to slim thighs, he was such in a good form.

"Yes,"

Erwin spoke as his eyes meet Levi's.

"Then stroke yourself,"

Erwin gasped then looked down at his erection, remembering Levi's harsh voice he took it in a strong grip but his moves were slow. The precum started to leak down again, giving a small noise whenever Erwin swirled his wrist. He looked up at Levi who was taking off his underwear, they fell to his ankles and Erwin gripped hard the base of his cock seeing the smooth curves at Levi's hips, his cock was standing against his lower belly and Erwin had to take a deep sigh to speak.

"Can you turn around?"

Levi rolled his eyes but turned around in a way like he was really excited about it. He could feel how Erwin's gaze was burning his whole body.

His back was even prettier, the multiple muscles showed up as he pushed his shoulder back, his gaze going down at the nice butt of Levi's he had occasion to touch. It looked soft, curved and round and Erwin wanted to touch it, slap it, just anything to feel it's softness again.

"Pervert,"

Levi muttered under his nose as he walked to the end of the couch, it seems like Erwin was really far far away.

"Stay there," Levi said quietly, he lifted his leg and his foot was a few meters away from Erwin's face when he wanted to get closer to Levi. His back hit the couch again, he stopped the moves on his cock but his hand was still there, holding the long, hurting erection.

"Someone said you could stop?"

Levi asked and Erwin moved his hand again.

"Better watch,"

Levi muttered under his nose, opened his legs widely. His foot touched Erwin's foot and he relaxed every muscle. After that, he made sure that Erwin was still watching him.

He was. 

His gaze was intense, burning, making Levi's muscles on thighs twitch from excitement. It felt so erotic being like that even when he didn't even start.

It was like a show, only for Erwin, only he could watch.

Levi's hand touched his knee, gripped the skin from his inner thigh, fingers tracing his own cock, pressed his balls slightly but his hand went even lower. His middle finger directed into his entrance. He circled it, his hole begging to do anything with it.

The tip of his finger easily slipped inside and Levi left a short gasp.

Erwin was holding his erection harshly in his hand watching how Levi's finger disappears inside him. He showed it till the end, then pulled out and did that a few times until he felt the good feeling in his stomach.

His second finger slipped inside, his entrance was already wet and it was easy for two of his fingers to get inside but it hurt. His hole was now stretching on his two fingers, it burned a while but Levi ignored it later moving his fingers deeper.

He bit his lip, hit the sly smirk and moved his two fingers, it felt really good, just enough for now. So he kept moving them with a noise from how wet he was. The pleasure was rising in his stomach, his hips moving slowly and he bit even deeper his own lip.

"Erwin,"

He finally managed it to mumble his name after muffled breaths and moans that sounded like nothing but a pleasure.

Erwin was going crazy on the other side of the couch. His hand was moving in the same pace as Levi's wrist, he was stopping from time to time because if he kept going he would just came and he didn't want to ruin everything that Levi was building this night.

Having Levi looking like this in front of him was like a dream came through.

Erwin never felt something to a person the same sex as his, he was always with women, in his school relationships, later in marriage and he would never think that man could look this beautiful, this sensual, tender and hot.

When Levi finally let him get close to him he settled between his legs, held his shaking thigh and was watching from close how Levi was fucking himself on his two fingers.

It was getting louder, not only the wet noises but Levi was louder, he kept repeating the soft "ah" as he hit the right place and moaned Erwin's name when he took his harshly red cock in his hand.

He was leaking so much, Erwin knew he was close but his hand was moving around his head and Levi kept pushing his fingers, he didn't want to stop it now. His third finger was pushing himself too, his wrist was hurting like hell and his hips were making all the work now.

Levi couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he closed them, relaxed his back as his legs were now resting on Erwin's back and Erwin's hand was still moving on Levi's cock. His heels were pressed hard against Erwin's warm skin, hips moving in circles and Erwin held him with his free hand when he was so close to climax yet he wanted to reach every place with his fingers.

It was quiet in the room, it's just Erwin was so close he could hear every curse, every whimper, moan. Levi's voice was really thin, sounding so soft, vulnerable and unlike him.

Erwin thought that Levi was crying when he came all over his stomach.

His thighs were shaking like crazy next to Erwin's head, he wanted to close them because the orgasm was so intense. He kept closing his knees but Erwin held them, kissing his thigh and repeating that it's okay.

"Oh, fuck,"

Levi squeezed his eyes, his legs fell down from Erwin's shoulders to the couch and his chest was moving up and down, his breathing was fast and the sound he let out was full of pleasure, at the end he smiled under his nose and Erwin sighed.

He opened his eyes after a while and laughed shortly, his thighs wrapped around Erwin's waist as he leaned above him. Erwin's blonde hair poked Levi in the eye so he curled the hair on his finger and pulled it. It probably hurt but Erwin didn't let him see it.

"Do you have condoms?"

Levi asked next to his lips as he put the hair behind Erwin's ear and his fingers were playing with other Erwin's hair, he seemed different after the orgasm. Like all the negative emotions left him and he was feeling light now. 

"I don't have any. Are they really that important?"

Levi exchange gazes with him, both of them flushed and Erwin looked really worried about the fact that he had no condoms in his house.

"We need them,"

"I will pull out, Levi,"

Erwin pressed on Levi's body, he didn't care now that his whole body probably felt way too heavy on Levi but he tried to convince him like that. 

"Erwin, ugh,"

Levi furrowed his brows he pushed Erwin by his chest a little but he kept pressing himself on Levi. He smiled as they shared a short laugh and Levi felt really small under Erwin. He finally let go and straightened his back sitting between Levi's legs. 

"Can I?"

Erwin asked softly, he looked down, his hand caressing Levi's thigh, then went down, held his ankles and opened Levi's legs on both sides. Levi just bit his lip and nodded.

It was dead quiet at the moment when Erwin was directing the tip of his cock at Levi's entrance. Erwin was calming himself in his mind, he didn't want to make Levi hurt so he made sure that everything he did right now was slow and careful. 

"Come one, Erwin," Levi muttered with his lip between his teeth, his toes were curled up but he wanted to take that shitty look off Erwin's face. "It doesn't hurt that much, do whatever you want," 

Levi regretted his words a second later when Erwin went deeper and it felt like he was ripping his hole on the half. It hurt like hell, the stretching he did earlier with his two fingers couldn't match the thickness of Erwin's cock. 

"Levi,"

Erwin stopped everything, breathing probably too after seeing the grimace on Levi's face. 

"Shut up, just keep going,"

Levi tried to relax a little the wrinkles on his face, he wasn't good at this so he covered his face with his forearm and was taking big breaths to calm himself.

Erwin was now fully in Levi when he held his arm and took the hand away from his face, Levi met the worried look on Erwin's face.

"Are you alright?"

Erwin kept himself in the same position, his hand was taking away the hair from Levi's face and he actually got used to the feeling when he wasn't moving.

"Yeh," Levi gasped and placed his hands somewhere on the couch. "You are just fucking big, no one could take it easy,"

"I should take it as a compliment,"

The smile finally appeared on Erwin's big face, he leaned more above Levi's face and started leaving small kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Levi wrinkled his nose when at the beginning he didn't really enjoyed it but then found it quite nice and purred. His fingers went to Erwin's blonde hair and tugged them harshly making Erwin far far away from Levi's face.

"Move, I'm okay now,"

Erwin moved his hips back, his cock twitching inside Levi's tight hole as he slowly pulled out and with more ease entered Levi again, he repeated that a few times until Levi didn't gasp so much when Erwin entered him again. 

He straightened his back, moving his hips still carefully but more intense now, watching Levi's naked body under him. His cock was slowly getting harder, his flat stomach was going up and down showing off his ribs. 

"Is that okay?"

Erwin asked in his voice too low, he bit his lip when the steady pace was finally changing into pure pleasure, every move was sending thousands of giggling feelings to his lower stomach, making him feel hot and excited.

"Mhm," Levi said with his lips closed, his legs opened freely on both sides of Erwin's thighs as the feeling of pain finally left him. His hole twitching with excitement, every thrust of Erwin's feeling good, this is it, this is what he wanted. "It's fucking good," Levi finally managed to say it and Erwin was quietly pleased with the answer because the next thrust was fast and harsh, leaving Levi let out of breath.

Erwin sighed pulling out from Levi, it made him open his eyes he wanted to ask if it's the end but Erwin without a word turned him over on his stomach. 

He didn't have to ask, Levi automatically rose his hips way up, his stomach almost didn't touch the mattress now. 

"Good," 

Erwin sighed, the sigh was so hard that his chest hurt when he looked in front of him. The back of head full of messy black hair, the spine arched and the really, really nice butt. His hand caressed the right cheek, squeezing it, feeling the smooth skin while his free hand directed the top of his cock into Levi again. 

It felt different from this position, he could do more like that, Levi could feel him deeper like that and that's what he did. 

Erwin didn't hold himself this time bringing his own pace, slowing whenever he liked, slowing down when Levi couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was like a mess, arching his back, even more, when Erwin was playing with him making him beg for another thrust. 

"So fucking good, so fucking good," Levi breathed hard straight into the couch. His lips parted, not giving a damn now about the moans leaving his mouth, the pleasure was too big to care about things like that. Erwin smirked, holding his hips now and thrusting in the place that seemed just right for Levi. 

He bit his lip harshly when Levi was repeating "Right there, right there," keeping the same position when he had to hold himself from coming inside him. Erwin curled up his toes and pulled out from Levi, his stomach was squeezing but he stopped just at the right time before orgasm.

"Come here,"

Erwin muttered and his back hit the couch, things have turned out now when his legs were wide open on the couch and Levi went on top of him. He avoided the eye contact, feeling like the redness from his cheeks was making it hard to see. 

"You look like a fucking, hot mess,"

Levi sighed into Erwin's mouth when he leaned down with his cock already up in his hole. They kissed shortly, needing a breath for another soft moan. Levi was in charge of pace in this position, his hips moving back, squeezing his buttcheeks, feeling like Erwin's cock was thrusting against his stomach.

It was so tiring, the couch felt really small right now, but it was loud. Whenever it creaked for too loud Levi would stop and Erwin would apologize him with a kiss on whenever he had close to his mouth because of his old furniture.

Levi closed his eyes, feeling the sweat dripping from his neck through his whole spine. He held himself on the bolster when his thighs ached too much from moving on his legs. He rested on Erwin's strong thighs, sitting on his full length, hands rested on his stomach but he kept moving his hips in circles because both of them were within their limits.

"I'm so close, Levi,"

Erwin put his hand on Levi's chest, fingers rubbing on his hot, sweaty skin seeing him working his hips in the most beautiful and smooth way. 

"I need to pull out," He whispered next to Levi's ear when he leaned down. Levi nodded his head fast but kept pushing his hips back, his butt working on Erwin's whole length. His small hand squeezed Erwin's cheeks, making his lips open and he kept moaning straight into his mouth as he came for the second time on Erwin's stomach this time.

"Levi," Erwin gasped panicking, his big hand placed on Levi's lower back, feeling the sweat under his fingertips, he raised Levi's hips, pulling out of him and let himself finally reach the orgasm that made his toes curls and squeeze his eyes.

*

When Erwin glanced at the electric clock it was already 4 am. It's getting bright outside, the birds started chirping and the air in the living room was really sultrily.

Levi cheek was glued to Erwin's bare chest and everything felt disgusting. His body, hot, sweaty and sticky. He was wishing for long bath or just a shower but his legs probably won't take him far now.

So they were laying like that, their legs tangled together, breaths synhronized and mixed together.

Erwin's hand was slowly moving next to Levi's head, playing with the single strings of his hair, they are soft and smell nice. Levi sighs, he hates when people touch his hair but he guess he can let it slide now, it feels nice after all.

"Are you sleepy?"

Erwin's hoarse voice broke the silence, it sounded even louder because Levi was falling asleep slowly. He opened his eyes and nodded half sleeping, catching Erwin's gaze. Levi somehow managed it to sit up, feeling now that the previous position wasn't really much comfortable. His neck hurt and arm but he clumsily got onto Erwin's legs, hoovered over him and kissed his lips simply.

"I am,"

They didn't sleep the whole night because of what they were doing and Erwin smiled at that thought, none of them didn't feel the need to speak about it. Sometimes not sleeping all night is fine. They stared at each other, feeling like the tiredness and sleepiness is now taking over them. Erwin kissed Levi's forehead.

"Should we go to my bedroom?"

Levi just nodded and they were taking the clothes from the couch and floor. Right now the thought that Isabel might woke up and see them flew throguh Erwin's head and he didn't really want to think about it. It was quite reckless to do that in the living room while having a child sleeping upstairs.

They went to his bedroom and Levi liked the big bed.

"I'm sorry for the mess,"

Erwin said quietly and Levi was probably too tired to even speak about how messy his bedroom was. He got into his bed, it felt ten times better than the couch. The mattress was so soft, the sheets were cold, it was a heaven for his warm body. His head hit the fluffly pillow and probably was already asleep when Erwin was wearing his pants.

They probably won't get too much of the sleep but Erwin went under the quilt, close enough to Levi to felt his warmth and feel asleep feeling like the "Good night" wasn't appropriate anymore and Levi won't hear it anyway.


	10. Chapter X

Erwin opened his eyes again, the room was lit by the sun and the heaviness stayed on his eyelids. It felt like he didn't have any sleep, since he and Levi went to the bed Erwin was moving from side to side trying to find a comfortable position and fall asleep.

When the sleep didn't come he turned around annoyed. Focused his eyes on the man lying next to him who seemed to be in a really deep sleep.

Watching Levi was relaxing and Erwin caught himself smiling at the thought that they are sharing a bed. He seemed so calm right now, sleeping so quiet, without any snore, almost not moving from his position. His breathing was quiet, chest almost not moving, hands tugged between his thighs and he was taking the small amount of space in Erwin's bed, the third person probably would fit in without any problem.

He was wrinkling his nose from time to time, probably dreaming about something annoying for him.

Erwin didn't think about time nor tiredness when he was watching him, laying in his sheets, with his body covered only in the quilt. His hair was no longer wet from the sweat, they looked soft and Erwin even reached to took away the bangs from Levi's forehead. He wanted to kiss the uncovered skin, got closer to Levi and hold him in his arms but he wanted for Levi to have a good sleep.

So he kept the distance, watching him until Levi turned around and tugged the quilt with him. He covered his face, almost like he knew that Erwin was watching.

He turned around, lying on his back. His eyes focused on the ceiling, the chilly wind hitting his bare chest, Levi took almost the whole quilt but it was okay, he was probably cold sleeping naked.

After staring at the ceiling for so long and guarding Levi's quiet breathing he wasn't sure if he finally fell asleep.

Erwin was a sleepyhead, always used to sleep 9 or more hours so in the next day he would have enough energy to carry all the responsibilities of being father and worker. He forgot how it was to not sleep the whole night, a big cup of coffee should make everything alright.

He blinked few times, his eyes felt dry and hurt when he tried to get used to the light.

It was probably around 8 am, judging by how low the sun was warming his window. He would reach for his phone under the pillow next to his but this time this side of bed was taken by someone really small and warm.

He looked to his right, the black storm of hair was coming from the quilt, it was all he could see. The smile made it's way to his lips, spreading on his dry lips with the taste of the morning as he pulled down the corner of the quilt exposing Levi's bareback.

He didn't move, his shoulders barely moving so Erwin leaned in to check if he's breathing. He was, plus he smelled good, the warmth radiating from his body made the whole room hot. Erwin left a small peck on his spine feeling heavy in his chest, the heat of another body was making him feel strange but excited.

Levi deserves a good rest and probably more sleep but Erwin needed to wake him up. Isabel will wake up soon and she shouldn't see her teacher shirtless in her daddy's bed.

He pressed his lips again to his spine, it was the best way to wake him up that Erwin could think of right now. So he kept kissing his warm skin, going down and up, sometimes leaving a small bite on Levi's skin, he heard some mumble coming out meaning that Levi has woken up. He kisses his way up to his neck when Levi reached out with his hand blindly searching for Erwin, when he felt something that was his face he hit it lightly few times but Erwin didn't move away.

"I'm sorry, I have to wake you up,"

Erwin whispered straight to his ear and finally let him go, his head hit the fluffy pillow, lying closer to Levi. It was such an odd feeling to wake up next to somebody.

Odd but yet it made Erwin feel very happy, he could swear that the butterflies moved to his stomach when Levi turned around, facing Erwin.

"Why you have so much energy in the morning,"

Levi mumbled, his voice was harsh and hoarse, eyes squeezed as soon as the sun hit him in the eyes. The hair all over his forehead again, grimace on his lips as he tried to open his eyes but in failure. He hugged the quilt tightly to his chest looking like waking up it's not in his intentions.

"Is it wrong that I have energy?"

Erwin asked way too loud for Levi. He laughed seeing how every noise or light annoyed him. He reached out and took the quilt from Levi's tight grip, tugged it down uncovering his face and chest.

"Plus it's not like that, I'm not feeling at my fullest now,"

Erwin added as he couldn't take his eyes from Levi.

The view of Levi in the morning was really pleasing. It was a new thing for Erwin so his eyes couldn't stop from staring, seeing another side of Levi, a little lazy and really soft. Besides his big grimace, he looked flawless. Black hair contrasting with his pale skin, it looked even fairer in the sun coming from the window. A few moles and a small spot of freckles on his shoulder was something that Erwin didn't notice yesterday.

When their eyes meet for a moment Levi got shy and covered his face with the quilt. Erwin smiled under his nose, tugging again the fabric, his fingers brushed against Levi's silky hand and he sighed at their contact.

They didn't shower yesterday, Levi was smelling like Erwin with some sweat and sex mixed with it. He also looked like this, Erwin could swear that Levi's lips were still pink and his cheeks still flushed, maybe because his head was under the sheets all the time.

"You are such a creep, Erwin," Levi mumbled, voice still sleepy but he got closer to Erwin. Fixed the quilt then buried his face in Erwin's neck, running away from the eye contact. His hands rested on his chest, fingers against Erwin's hard chest, feeling it's warmth.

"Waking up that early, being so loud. So annoying," He mumbled straight into his neck, it was already warm in here, breathing was more difficult so he rested his cheek on Erwin's shoulder gazing blankly at his skin.

Erwin sighed, his hand went to Levi's back, caressing it slowly. "I'm used to this. It's weekend that's why we slept for so long,"

"So long,"

Levi repeats in a mocking way and Erwin's nails dug into his skin, he was scratching his shoulders and back, going down and up hearing the small purrs from Levi. It falls silent for a while, just them exchanging breaths and Erwin pinched Levi's skin a little so he won't fall asleep again.

"Why did you wake up so early,"

Levi asked when he got pinched, keeping the conversation so Erwin would just scratch him again and let him rest.

"Isabel is probably up and she probably wants a breakfast,"

Levi rubbed his cheek against Erwin's shoulder, his eyes closed and the feeling of Erwin's bare torso under him it's better than the mattress. Plus the scratching is so good, he didn't even think that he needs it this much.

"I forgot you have that brat,"

Erwin chuckled and pinched Levi again, this time under his armpit. He didn't like it because he moved away from him. Took a few sighs before finally found the energy to rise up. His fluffy hair went all up as he sat on his knees, the quilt fell to his legs and he wiped the sleep from his face.

"I feel like shit,"

Levi finally looked at Erwin, finally with his two eyes opened. He still squeezed them a little and furrowed his brows in a grimace.

"But you don't look like that,"

"Wow, thanks,"

Levi looked down, his face softened a little when Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and his head rested on his knees. This time Erwin closed his eyes, feeling like it's going to be a tired day for him, not with this lack of energy and sleep. Levi's hand was moving slowly on Erwin's exposed arm, feeling the veins under his fingertips.

His hand went then to Erwin's blonde hair, feeling it's softness and the short undercut disappearing between his fingers.

Fingertips massaging his head, brushing hair between his fingers until he pulled his head up by his hair. Erwin looked up, flushed and with his eyes focused on Levi's lips. He furrowed his brows moving head back when Erwin leaned in.

"Go and wash your teeth if you want a kiss,"

And there wasn't any better motivation to get out of the bed.

While Erwin was absent in the bathroom Levi went out of the quilt, he wanted to do the bed but the cold flew through his naked body. His legs shook a little when he grabbed the shirt that was hanging lonely on the chair. He had no idea why it was here, maybe it was dirty or maybe Erwin needed it to work but he wore it in front of the mirror that was next to the closet.

The sleeves were long as shit, the same with the shirt, she reached Levi's knees and he left her open. He straightened the collar feeling the strong perfumes caressing his nose, Erwin was using them quite often. It smelled strong and expensive, just like Erwin.

He turned around, the shirt covered his naked butt and when he finished looking at his own legs he met Erwin's gaze. His cheeks were wet from water and the fresh smell left Erwin's mouth when he says.

"Stealing my clothes?"

He lifted his brow, eyes eating Levi raw. The view of Levi in his shirt was better than morning coffee.

"No cause it's too big,"

Levi said simply as Erwin approached him, his hands went straight to his lower back where the curve of Levi's butt begins, hands slowly going down and Levi furrowed his brows too surprised by how confident Erwin is with his hands.

"Being a pervert?"

This time Levi lifted his brows, hands wrapped around Erwin's neck when he lifted him up by his thighs. A few steps and he put him on the windowsill.

"My apologies, Levi. I just felt like doing this,"

The smile Erwin gave him was enough for Levi, he gave him a small "Mhm" and they stared at each other for a while; admiring each other presence in such a subtle and intimate place. Their hands were busy with keeping the still contact.

It seemed like it wasn't necessary to talk about what happened and what it's happening. The impulse feeling of doing this because Levi won't mind and Levi was doing this too, like stealing Erwin's shirt or touching his face with such a gentleness.

"Can I finally kiss you?"

Erwin asked quietly, hovering over Levi.

"Show me your teeth first,"

Their faces got closer, Erwin showed off his teeth and even let out a breath so Levi could feel the fresh smell of the mouthwash. Levi wanted to laugh and every time Levi smiled Erwin felt like he won something really precious.

No word was needed when Erwin kissed him with a sound, the first one was a quick peck, two pecks, three, before Erwin opened his mouth and attacked Levi's with his tongue, giving him hot, deep kiss that made him hold his jaw.

He lowered his head when Levi was dragging him down, pressing even harder on his lips. Levi's hand then dropped from Erwin's jaw to his shoulder, with a smooth move he brings it even lower, fingers wrapping around Erwin's bicep. He squeezed it, feeling how hard it was and too big for his fingers to grab the whole arm.

He liked kissing with Erwin. Since the first time, they kissed after their weird meeting in the market, he knew that Erwin was a good kisser. He kissed him with passion, sometimes with hunger but mostly it was making Levi's knees weak and he liked the feeling, how he could melt just because of Erwin.

He felt that Erwin was getting too turned on, his moves were sloppier and his breath was shaky so Levi broke the kiss. His hand touched his bare chest, fingers circling around his nipple. He bit his lip, feeling Erwin's gaze on top of his head, wanting more.

So Levi squeezed his nipple between his fingers, rubbed the pinkish skin and decided to lean. Closing his eyes he took the nipple between his teeth, slowly moved his jaw then sucked the skin leaving it wet and hard.

Levi laughed shortly when he met Erwin's face, he for sure didn't expect this. Erwin grabbed both sides of the shirt and bring Levi to another smooth and noisy kiss, their noses crushed together and Levi held Erwin's cheeks leaving him breathless.

"I should go and make some breakfast,"

Erwin gasped after the kiss, flushed, tired and happy.

"Huh, I thought you would fuck me,"

Erwin chuckled, a faded shade of pink appeared on his neck and ears but he buried his face in Levi's hair for a while to calm the feeling, staying like this for a short while.

"Go and take a shower if you want,"

Erwin left a kiss on his head, chuckled once again seeing Levi's expression as he left him on the windowsill. He took a t-shirt from the closet, wore it and left the bedroom closing the doors.

When he entered Isabel's room she wasn't sleeping, she was on the floor, wearing her dress pyjama and having a lot of dolls around her.

"Hello, princess,"

He said as he closed the door and sat next to her, she jumped right away on his thigh and hugged his stomach while holding one of her dolls. He kissed her head three times and pressed tightly to his chest.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good but I'm hungry,"

Erwin nodded and kissed her head a few times again, sniffed her hair, they smelled like fruit shampoo. Then he looked around the room, she did a really good job cleaning it yesterday. "What would you like to eat?"

"Maybe pizza?"

Erwin chuckled, swaying his arms on both sides while hugging Isabel, his fingers were tracing her soft, small arms. He looked down at the doll she was holding, she was caressing her head and hugging her just like Erwin was holding her.

"I can make you a cereal or toasts, which one you prefer?"

"Cereal,"

She said less excited about the breakfast and there was something that made Erwin worry in how the sparkle faded in her. He grabbed her cheek and lightly squeezed it, but she didn't smile. "Something wrong, princess?"

She looked up, her eyes shining and she swallowed her saliva with a sound. "Did Levi teacher went home yesterday?" She asked sadly and Erwin nodded after a short moment of thinking.

"But you will see him tomorrow, right?"

Erwin asked and she nodded sadly. The corners of his lips moved up slowly.

"So don't be sad," His finger traced her lower lip making her smile weakly. He felt better seeing her cute smile, then his finger fixed her glasses pressing it against her nose. "Let's go eat some yummy cereals," He stood up and took her in his arms making a sound with it.

"You are so heavy,"

He sat her on his hip, her small hands around his neck playing with his blonde hair. She laughed when Erwin was pretending that he can barely move. "Daddy is getting older, soon I won't be able to hold you like this," He said with his lips pucker up, holding her tight as they were going downstairs.

"That's not true, daddy!" She raised her voice, couldn't believe the fact that Erwin could get older and won't be able to hold her like this anymore. He just laughed that off and helped her sat on the table.

"Teacher Levi!"

She screamed when Levi entered the kitchen already with wrinkles on his forehead because of the loud voice of Isabel. He was wearing his clothes this time, his hair was a little wet after the shower, he glanced at Erwin shortly and approached Isabel with a sly smile.

"Did you came back to us?"

She asked first and stretched her hands in Levi's direction, he rolled his eyes but grabbed her by her waist and hugged to his chest, he quite got used to it. Her hands wrapped around his neck, looking at him from really close.

"Huh?" He moved his head a little back to look at her face properly.

"Daddy said you went home,"

He furrowed his brows and made a face in Erwin's direction as he looked at them with a short chuckle. "Well, daddy was lying," Levi shrugged his shoulders, fingers holding her steady, it was quite an effort.

"I was just joking," Erwin said as he handed the bowl with cereals to Levi. "Surprise," He laughed shortly and the smile didn't leave his face. Isabel was glued to Levi as she was eating cereals and it seemed that the position they were in wasn't a problem for Levi.

Erwin gave them a fond look and turned around to the fridge.

Levi focused his eyes on Isabel for a while, watching her taking the small spoon into her even smaller mouth, slurping a little and fixing her glasses when they were falling whenever she leaned. "What time it is?" Levi asked after a while, his gaze came back to Erwin's back.

He turned around, back resting on the counter. "Unfortunately it's almost 12 pm. We slept more than I expected,"

"What?"

"I thought it was 8 or something like this,"

"Erwin I have to go,"

Levi stood up making sure that Isabel is sitting safely then handed her a bowl and ruffled her hair when she looked up at him with her mouth full. Erwin furrowed his forehead, slightly surprised by Levi's actions.

"What, why?"

He stood now with the pan in his hand and a disappointed look on his face. Erwin was hoping to spend more time with Levi when everything was going so well. They were fine, Isabel really loved him. 

"I promised my mother that I will eat Sunday dinner with her,"

"Won't you eat just the breakfast with me?"

"I really have to go, I will explain it to you later,"

Erwin nodded with a sigh, he hoped to share a breakfast with Levi but unfortunately they didn't have a chance. Levi gave him a small nod and left a short peck on Isabel's head. "Now I'm really going home,"

She looked up, meeting Levi's eyes and she nodded with a mouth full of milk and cereal. It seemed like the breakfast was more important for her now so Levi ruffled her blonde hair and sighed.

"Help daddy with cleaning, see you tomorrow,"

Levi left the kitchen and Erwin followed him to the doors where he grabbed his jacket and wore his shoes. In a hurry he tied the shoelaces then straightened his back, facing Erwin close.

"We will talk later, right?"

Levi asked, his breathing faster.

"Oh, yes. Of course,"

Levi laughed at him, nervously, grabbed the back of Erwin's neck to kiss him strongly and short, without even thinking and then left.

The doors shut loud and Erwin smiled under his nose, feeling his lips wet he came back to the kitchen to do the bread in eggs he will eat now with his daughter.

-

Later that day Erwin got a call from his job, there was some issue with the system and the company needed as many people as possible, so he has to go.

There was another problem, Isabel couldn't stay alone and he didn't want to call Hanji on Sunday afternoon.

So he decided to call Levi, he was his last resort and his first thought but Erwin wasn't sure if he should ask him for that. 

He answered after two signals.

"Levi?"

Erwin asked sounding unsure. His cheek was pressing the phone to his shoulder wearing the shirt at the same moment.

"Missed me already?"

Erwin chuckled nervously feeling like he doesn't have time to joke around.

"I'm sorry for calling and interrupting you but there is this situation. My boss called me, they have some issues in the bank and I need to go but I have nobody who could stay with Isabel,"

He waited two seconds.

"So I hoped that maybe you could come and-"

"Fine,"

He said simply, his voice sounded natural and Erwin couldn't find anything negative in his answer. He was relieved but still felt stupid. 

"When should I come?"

"Like right now.. Can you make it?" 

"Alright, big guy. I will be soon,"

There was a smile hearable in Levi's voice and Erwin took the phone to his hand, held it still to his ear even when none of them was speaking. It was so quiet that Erwin could hear Levi's breathing through the phone but he hung up remembering that he has no time.

He dressed in his uniform, even putting the company's vest on his shirt. Grabbed his keys, bag and documents when Isabel's screaming came to him from downstairs.

"Daddy, someone is knocking!"

Erwin went down, opened the door for Levi and buttoned his sleeves. Levi eyed him, entering his house for the second time in two days, he felt like a regular now. 

"Thank you, Levi, I don't know what I would do without you,"

Erwin said grabbing his coat while Levi undressed and hung his jacket on Erwin's place. His words stayed in his head as he eyed the vest which made Erwin's waist look slimmer.

"Just go, you were in a hurry,"

"Alright,"

Erwin took his bag and keys looking around if he didn't forget anything. He looked at Isabel, she was sitting on the sofa, covered with a blanket and the teddy sitting next to her.

"She had a dinner so she shouldn't be hungry. I will try come back as fast as possible,"

"Go, I'm alright,"

Erwin nodded going to the doors but he came back, kissed Isabel on top of her head, he stopped in front of Levi, being ready to kiss his head too but he didn't do it. He gasped giving Levi a weak smile and left.

Levi blinked slowly watching how Erwin leaves then closed the doors after him. It was chilly outside so he rubbed his own arms, going into the almost empty house, looking around. He came closer to the couch meeting Isabel's blue eyes, she kept looking at him, the cartoons were playing in the background. 

"So what's up?"

He finally asked, after a moment of exchanging gazes, he sat next to her, eyes following the voice on the tv and he stared at the monitor blankly.

"I was doing Stacy's hair but daddy told me to go to the living room,"

"Who the hell is Stacy?"

"My doll, you want to meet her?"

She looked up at Levi, her eyes lit with something. Levi thought that there is nothing better to do so he nodded and went upstairs with Isabel, after a few steps she dared to hold one of Levi's fingers.

They sat on her fluffy blanket, Levi's legs were crossed, sitting opposite to Isabel. She was showing him every doll, then he agreed to meet the teddies and it ended up with Levi holding the biggest one on his knees. He was really fluffy and Isabel was laughing at him, every time she laughed Levi reached out to smack her head lightly.

"Should we have a tea party?"

Levi raised his brows feeling really small when Isabel was standing.

"Do you have a black tea?"

-

When Erwin come back it's late and Isabel is already sleeping. Levi was waiting in the kitchen, sitting with just one light on, a little bored so he found a book in the living room, it was bored as hell, some romantic shit but he wanted to kill the time.

Erwin went it almost without a sound, with his own keys following the only light in the house. He found Levi's back, then his pale face when he turned around to face him. He looked like a walking body without a soul.

"Hey, was it that bad?"

Levi turned around on the chair fully, watching how Erwin leaves his bag on the table, then unbuttoned the vest and left it next to it. Levi looked like he was ready to go. 

"The internet service got went off, there were too many calls and the customers went to the place which was supposed to be closed today."

He sat on the chair a few metres from Levi, he looked at him poorly not knowing what to tell.

"I'm exhausted and I have work in the morning,"

The tiredness was sitting on his shoulders and under his eyes, he had no energy to even sit straight. He took a deep sigh and loosened his tie.

"Come on, let's get you to the bed,"  

Levi stood up, taking a few steps to Erwin. They exchanged gazes in silence, he felt tired of just looking at his posture. Erwin stood up from the chair and Levi pushed him slightly to the stairs, then to his bedroom but Erwin stopped.

"What abou-"

His hand reached for the handle of his daughter room but instead, Levi grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"She's already sleeping,"

He calmed him with the tone of his voice and Erwin finally went to his bedroom. He left the tie on the floor, probably will take a shower in the morning. 

"Levi, I still didn't thank you,"

He gasped when Levi pushed him at the mattress, he sat down looking up at Levi.

"You don't have to,"

Levi said calmly but didn't leave the bedroom. 

"Yes, I do. Levi, you are doing so much for me. I always thought that I was enough to take care of everything and I was a fine father but it's all so difficult and it's growing bigger and harder for me,"

Erwin's voice sounded unlike him, it was very weak and tremble and it was hard for him to speak. Levi furrowed his forehead in a worry.

"I thought that the hardest time is behind me, Isabel learned how to walk, how to talk but it's getting more difficult and I don't know if I can really make it all alone,"

He looked down at his knees, fingers tangled together and he squeezed his hands not looking up even when he heard Levi's footsteps.

"Hey, hey," Levi stopped him before he could get even more depressed. "I'm sure you will handle everything as you did before. You are a great father and Isabel knows it, she knows you are trying your hardest. Everyone can probably see it,"

Levi said as he was watching the tip of Erwin's head. He took a deep sight, fighting with himself internally to do anything about the big sad man in front of him. "You can count on me, you know?" He added timidly and Erwin finally looked up looking dumb as hell. His eyes were sad, glassy from almost tearing up but there was a smile on his lips.

"I don't want to use you when it's my responsibility,"

"Sure," He says. "But I like Isabel and since I know you too I want to make the both of you happy,"

"Are you like that to every kid?"

"No, I hate kids,"

Erwin chuckled and Levi was glad that Erwin's mood got better. The smile stayed on his lips.

"Then, why her?"

Levi looked around when he finally meet Erwin's gaze, he got closer to him.

"I guess there was something special in those big blue eyes,"

Erwin wanted to say something but it looked like he held it to himself and just kept the fondly smile.

"What's with that stupid face?"

"You are amazing, Levi,"

Levi rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his chest, feeling lighter in there after seeing Erwin's smile. "You. Sleep. Now." He said pressing his finger to Erwin's chest as if he could push him to the mattress like that, tug him under the quilt and give him a kiss for good sleep. 

"I can't when you are here,"

"Well, I'm leaving now,"

Levi shrugged his shoulders, turning around and take a few steps to the doors. Erwin panicked almost standing from the bed. 

"Levi!"

Levi turned around, in the most dramatical way, his hand moving slowly to the light switch and his brow risen.

"What,"

"Stay,"

Erwin said, his voice sad and soft. Levi's fingers turned off the lights in the bedroom but the light from the hallway was still making him visible.

"I can't, work in the morning. Sleep tight," He was ready to go but stopped with his back to Erwin and sighed. "You still need to close doors after I go so don't fall asleep yet,"

Erwin flew up from the bed going after Levi, he was really fast or maybe Erwin was that slow. He caught him at the doors with his jacket in hand.

"I'm sorry for taking your time,"

"It's fine,"

He added putting the jacket on his shoulders and adjusted the collar making his presence in Erwin's house longer.

"You say you will explain to me why you left in the morning,"

Erwin rested his hand on the wall, pressing the weight of his body to one leg and fixed his eyes on Levi.

"Later, Erwin,"

Levi sounded more harshly but the look on his face still soft, he was ready to go, turned around to face Erwin and again he felt small when he was hovering over him like that.

"I'm glad I meet you, Levi,"

Erwin said it in probably the softest way catching Levi's attention after staring at him blankly. He took a few steps and hugged Erwin tightly standing on his toes. Both hands wrapped around Erwin's neck, stretching them to just reach him.

His fingers moved slowly like he tried to massage Erwin's neck so his body could feel less tired. They stood like this, with Erwin's hand on Levi's back and his eyes closed. It felt like he never was this close to Erwin, could feel the warmth, smell, heartbeat. 

"Take a good rest," Levi said with his voice shaky, his breath hit Erwin's ear and spread on his neck. 

After a long hug, he left Erwin's home which was now his second favourite place to be in.


	11. Chapter XI

"Well then, who wants to be a princess?"

Petra asked in a loud voice, looking around the kids sitting in front of her. A few hands had risen up, among them one was belonging to a boy who made other kids laugh. Petra hung her eyes on the blonde head with two pigtails and hand not fully straightened.

"Isabel? Would you like to play the role of a princess?"

Isabel looked shortly at Levi, he was looking at her for the whole time. He nodded his head once as if he wanted to tell her that she should go for that. She felt better, more confident so with a smile, willingly nodded to the teacher in front of her.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands. "Now, who wants to be the prince?"

"Is the prince going to kiss the princess?"

Someone in the circle asked and Petra rubbed her hands with a smile, the kids were laughing and making a lot of loud noises about the kissing. Levi clapped his hands two times harshly before raising his voice.

"Tone down," He looked at the boys who made the loudest noises making them shut their mouth as soon as they met Levi's gaze. "Perverts," He added under his nose receiving a chuckle form Petra who was the only one who could hear that.

"I want to be a prince!"

One of the boys shouted even when earlier he was cautioned by Levi. Petra agreed and the boy looked to Isabel, she looked at him, getting shy when he was sending kisses to her with noises.

"Pete and Isabel are going to kiss!"

The kids went loud once again, Petra turned around to Levi with calm smile checking if he is alright. Yet the look she gave him was like a warning, so he won't scare the kids with his harsh shouting. He just rolled his eyes staying aside.

"Alright, so everyone knows which role they have?"

She raised her brows and the kids with one voice shouted a long and excited "Yes".  
  
  


-  
  
  


"I didn't have time to think about dinner for today, maybe we should go somewhere?"

Erwin asked, focusing his eyes on the small zipper, pulling it under Isabel's chin and then wrapped a scarf around it, tugging it inside so it would warm her neck.

"Yes, daddy," She sounded excited, watching Erwin taking the hat from his bag and putting it on her head, messing her pigtails. "Daddy it's too warm!"

Erwin shook his head, adjusting the hat so it would cover her ears. "It's really cold outside, believe me,"

Isabel looked around, the other kids were wearing just jackets and leaving, she looked back at Erwin gazing at him simply.

"Are you hungry daddy?"

"Yes, a little bit,"

Erwin took her backpack on his shoulder, then grabbed her hand and they went outside but stopped on the stairs in front of the colourful building.

"Why are we standing here?"

She looked up at Erwin, he was holding her hand tightly and the cold was hitting his ears, making them red in short time.

"Oh, I promised to drive Levi home because he was babysitting you yesterday," Erwin looked once again at the closed doors then at his daughter, with his fingers he rubbed her hand, keeping it warm. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we were playing with my dolls then drink a tea with them! Teacher Levi even spilt the tea and said that if I say it to you he will-" She covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes got three times bigger.

Erwin laughed at her, the smile didn't leave his face as he kept watching her. "It's fine, I won't tell him that I know," He kneeled in front of her and fixed the hat. They both exchanged gazes, her eyes shaking as she tried to focus on Erwin's eyes instead of his red nose.

"Is the winter coming?"

She asked, fixing the scarf that got into her mouth.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be really cold this year. It's too early for winter but I have to keep you warm so you won't catch a cold, okay?"

He rose his brows, knowing Isabel well, she hates when Erwin tells her to wear scarfs, hats, gloves, jackets and more. She will take it off when he won't see.

"Aren't you cold, daddy?"

She pressed her small, warm hand to Erwin's red cheek, it was really cold already. His cheek stretched in a smile pressed into her hand.

"A little bit, it's fine,"

They stood like that for a while, watching everyone leaving the building and it felt like Levi was the last person to leave.

"You really waited?"

Was the first thing he said after saying goodbye to Erwin in the morning.

The red cheeks couldn't stop him from smiling. His hands were tucked in his pockets but he pulled out one to place it on Levi's back instead of welcoming him with words.

"Yeah, waiting in this cold. Could you make it up somehow?"

Erwin asked sounding amused but the look on Levi's face wasn't so pleasing, he seemed confused by his actions. Feeling the hand on his back didn't leave.

"Let's go eat something warm, fine with you?"

Erwin said before Levi so this expression could leave him alone. He just nodded still giving him a look that Erwin didn't fully understand but the wrinkles and worry disappear after a sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'm starving,"

Erwin nodded not hiding that he was glad spending some time with Levi. They went to the parking, Erwin still with the smile despite the hunger and cold, two things he couldn't stand.

"And who is that?"

Levi pointed his finger at the ball of clothes walking next to Erwin's leg. The glasses were the only thing that was visible under the hat and scarf.

"It's me," Isabel tugged the scarf down, uncovering her mouth. "It's me Isabel," She said louder and Levi chuckled pushing her lightly to the backseat.

"Safety belts on?"

Erwin asked looking at his daughter through the mirror. He got two answers, one less excited than the first one but he gave Levi a long glance forcing him to smile. Proud of himself Erwin turned around and everything seemed just fine.

Driving through the city at this hour didn't work well, a lot of swearing and sounds of horns were at every corner of the street, everyone was in rush to come back home but the atmosphere in the car was different than outside.

It was warm, after the car heated up, Erwin was tapping his fingers against the leather wheel when Isabel asked to make the radio louder. The small talk between Levi and Isabel about what they would like to eat stopped when Isabel started to sing and after a turn Erwin joined her, making Levi cover his face in embarrassment.

The place Erwin choose, because he was driving, was a nice place, serving homemade dinners by decent price. It has its own aura, feeling like you just came to your old family who you didn't see for a half year and the best thing in visiting them it's the mother's food.

The warmth of its place made the blood rush to Erwin's red ears after walking for a while outside. The whole place smell with spices and like homemade potatoes with a meat sauce.

At this hour the place was really crowded, finding a free table was hard. Levi was holding Isabel's shoulders while she was holding onto Erwin's hand, the people were glancing at them as they walk by and only Levi glanced back with furrowed brows and obnoxious grimace.

They found a table, with Levi and Isabel sitting together Erwin sat across them.

Levi placed his hands on the jacket on his thighs, Isabel on his right was fixing the pigtails destroyed by the hat while Erwin was taking off his jacket.

Levi watched him, the sounds of other people talking, waiters walking, dishes pounding couldn't get to him as his eyes followed his every move. Taking off the jacket in such an agility and subtle way.

Then he reached for the card in a rush, probably thinking about the food for this whole time. Erwin divided the cards for them, opening his one but he didn't read, he looked up, catching Levi's staring.

The smile he gave him made his checkered shirt feel too hot by the neck, his empty stomach made a flip and the embarrassment finally hit him in his face, lowering his head to the card in front of him.

He couldn't focus on reading, Erwin was still staring, feeling like he could make a hole in Levi's head with those stupid eyes.

He couldn't stand it, looked up like he didn't do it earlier, this time he controlled the emotions on his face. He met his eyes and Erwin chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He asked harshly but quiet, Isabel didn't look up.

"Nothing, Levi. I'm glad you came with us,"

Levi had no response for him, so Erwin let go, with a smile, proud of himself. His eyes went back to the card, the hunger won over him. Levi still watched him, the small smile crawled to his lips and stayed there simply. Erwin looks nice today, his red ears and cheeks made him look more adorable than this big sweater worn on the shirt.

Levi came back with his eyes to the card, didn't focus on the changed page by Isabel, every time Erwin acted like that Levi needed a while to calm himself, more than himself, those weird reactions in him, he wasn't best in controlling them.

He didn't focus on the menu, still, staring blankly at the letters. He felt the need to press this side of Erwin more. When he was acting like a big sack of fond.

"Does it count as a second date?"

Levi asked, not looking up.

But Erwin looked up, Levi knew already he was smiling. Meeting the tip of Levi's head, he looked down staring at his posture, at his one hand rubbing the tip of the card between his fingers, he was nervous.

He finally looked up, after giving Erwin some time to answer and think. He chuckled at him, doing a gesture like he wanted to grab Levi's hand but rested in on the table, a place still warm after Levi's hand that was resting here.

"If you want, we can call it like that. But I prefer for the second date," He lowered his voice here. "To be more special. And maybe at a better place when the little one is sleeping,"

"It's okay like that too,"

Erwin stared at him for a while, reading his face, if this is what Levi wants to call a date then Erwin could do nothing but just agree with a small nod.

-

The food was finally here and for the first ten minutes, none of them was speaking, busy with eating. When Isabel wanted to say something Levi scold her to not speak with a full mouth. Erwin's plate almost empty, he was eating slower now, drinking the warm coffee, the steam warming his whole face.

"What did you do today?"

He asked holding the cup in front of his face, glancing at his daughter fondly for a while, she was struggling with cutting the fish and Erwin just rested his cheek on his hand, watching how Levi cut it in small pieces for her.

She looked up, Erwin never forgot to ask about her day.

"I will be a princess!"

The sparkle lit in her eyes on the thought of wearing a dress, crown, shoes with heels and having a hair done nicely.

"Princess? But you are already a princess,"

Erwin took a sip, watching Isabel being even happier and Levi rolling his eyes in the most dramatical way, he couldn't hide a short laugh. Erwin adored every of Levi's reaction, knowing deep inside that he actually enjoys a lot of things and the face with resting grimace is just a guise.

"I will be a real one! With long dress and a crown,"

"Dress? What's the occasion?"

He put the cup on the table, raising his brow and she looked at Levi.

"We will have a performance with kids, invite parents, like a little party for them and you,"

"And my daughter will be a princess? See, I always told you, you are the one,"

Erwin smiled proudly, Isabel even more pleased with his words as she got shy and grabbed the fork again, hiding her face in the plate.

"She only wanted it because of kissing,"

Levi said after a while, between taking the sips of his black tea, the cup covered his mouth, more like his long smile that appeared right after Erwin almost choked on his coffee.

"Kissing?"

He cleared his throat, looking from Levi to his giggling daughter, covering her face with a fork.

"Yes, the princess is going to kiss the prince,"

Levi continued simply, cleaning his hands with the napkins then cleaned the table on his side after eating his soup.

"What kissing?" Erwin repeated, his brows fell down, making his gaze look serious. "You are too young to do the kissing," The tone of his voice made the smile disappearing from the rosy cheeks and the sparkle from big, blue eyes.

"I'm not!"

She raised her voice.

"Do you even know how to do it?"

Levi interject them. Isabel looked at him, the look on her face unsure and abashed but her answer seemed sure. "Yes,"

Erwin furrowed his brows, starting to doubt his daughter's innocence.

"How?"

"I saw it in a movie,"

"Then you know that only adults are doing this,"

Levi was watching them both, their hilarious conversation with even more hilarious expressions, Isabel worried and Erwin upset, he had a great time. Especially seeing Erwin this serious and angry.

"Not only adults!"

Isabel was almost crying, but this time it didn't move Erwin.

"You are not kissing anybody,"

"Erwin,"

Levi furrowed his brows at him, his hand wraps around Isabel and places it on her shoulder hugging her to his side.

"It's going to be a short peck, probably even on the cheek," Isabel lost her good mood, she hid her face in Levi's arm, feeling his fingers caressing her shoulder. He tried to calm her and Erwin down, his face was calm but he kicked him under the table.

Erwin moved slightly at that, considering if he really deserved that. When he met Levi's harsh gaze he thought that the kick was more pleasant.

"Look what you did,"

Erwin felt slightly sorry for seeing his daughter like this, his overprotecting and father's instinct maybe was sometimes too much but this time he had a reason. Seeing his daughter kissing someone stranger, at this age was inconceivable for him.

"It's fine, it's fine,"

Levi repeated, patting her shoulder until she straightened back at her place not looking up at Erwin. She sniffed, grabbed a fork and rested her elbow on the table pressing fist into her cheek.

From that Levi looked to Erwin side, he was sitting in familiar position, looking blankly at the table, both of them resentful. It was hilarious for Levi. The old man was acting the same as his damn kid.

"Are you going to eat this?"

Levi asked pointing with his finger at her plate, still, some potatoes and fish left but she was only sticking a fork in them, making a big mess on the plate. She just shook her head and Levi let out a loud sigh.

"Then let's get out of here,"

With that he caught Erwin's gaze, it felt like he wasn't here for some time.  
  
  


-  
  
  


The drive to Levi's flat was tiring, none of them was speaking, the music barely hearable. Levi tried to change it somehow, his fist bumping into Erwin's knee to cheer him up. He gave him only a smile that would disappear two seconds later.

"Can you wait in the car? I will walk Levi to the doors,"

Erwin turned around to his daughter, the seatbelts lying freely on his shoulder. She didn't look up at him, just give him a small, sad nod making Erwin hard to get out from the car.

They finally spoke in front of the doors. Levi's back hitting the wood, looking up at Erwin with eyes bigger. This time he looked at him until the big man couldn't stand it and laughed it off.

"Stop staring,"

"Then stop acting like this,"

Levi pushed him lightly, his back moved back from the doors and he suddenly felt small when Erwin grabbed his wrists after a third push. His grip wasn't really tight, Levi was just acting a little annoying and he wanted to stop this.

"I'm not doing anything. I won't change my mind, that's it." He released Levi's wrists, letting it fall to both of his sides. He finally got rid of that gloomy look from his face, replacing it with a firm look. "She can be mad at me but it will pass and she will be alright,"

Levi nodded without a sound, assertive Erwin made him stop wanting to push him.

"She always acts like this when she doesn't get what she wants,"

"Fine, I will take care of it so it won't be a kiss on the lips,"

Levi rolled his eyes, and Erwin smiled like he was expecting that from him.

"Thank you,"

He sounded really pleased, the smile that crawled onto his lips made it difficult for Levi to not look at his lips, and when he did, just for a half of a second, Erwin pressed them against his lips in a short peck. It came out quite naturally.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea to call it the second date," Erwin was still using the fact that he is bigger to hoover over Levi. Feeling braver, the sparkle in his really light eyes, with his smile and with that thumb on Levi's chin holding him how he liked. "Plus I couldn't do that," He whispered before kissing him on his lips.

Kissing him like he missed it, like his lips were made just for him.

The footsteps coming from the higher floor were getting louder. They stopped kissing but Erwin didn't turn around. Facing Levi, chest pressing to his, tightly, until the person passed them, probably looking and it made Levi laugh.

He laughed under his nose, pushing Erwin away cause with the pressure of both their bodies the doors might break.

Erwin's wide smile curled up at the ends, Levi's small but thick laugh was bouncing from the walls on the corridor and it sounded really nice for his ears.

"Go to your child,"

He said with the smile still on his lips, feeling like the weird feeling was overwhelming him and it was because of Erwin and because he was acting like a bigger version of his daughter.

"Sure I will," But instead he took a step forward, Levi pressing his hands between them so Erwin won't stick to him once again. Even when he held him to keep him away their lips crushed together. Levi gasped, his own tongue betrayed him.

It felt too long so Erwin finally left after wishing Levi a goodnight. He opened the car and instead of going to his seat, behind the wheel, he sat in the backseat, next to Isabel.

"Hey,"

He looked to his right, meeting his daughter's eyes for a moment. She made a sad face again and he knew that this time is just to make him feel more pity for her.

"Sorry for raising my voice,"

He continued, keeping his tone down.

"I'm really happy for you and besides that kissing, I know you are going to do well,"

He reached with his hand to her, pulled her close to him and she hugged herself to his chest.

"Does that mean that I can kiss?"

She asked in her small voice making Erwin sigh, his cheek rested on top of her head feeling her warm hands tightly holding his sweater.

"Only on the cheek,"

She hugged him even more and he deeply hoped that Levi would do something about this in the script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be longer, but I would write it for 999 years so i split it in two (so the drama is in next ch)hehe


	12. Chapter XII

"Hey, I'm almost on my way but I thought that maybe you need something from the market?"

"Good that you are asking,"

A slow smile worked its way across Erwin's face when Levi started to ask him for more things and Erwin wished he had something to writing.

"And some paper towels, but not the cheap one, they are sharp and thin. I like the one with several layers, preferably cotton,"

Levi kept adding more things to his wish list and Erwin could barely remember what he said five seconds ago but nodded when Levi asked if he gets it.

"And don't forget anything,"

"Yeah, I will try,"

Erwin agreed with a small tone of excitement but still nervous, the short script of what could happen if he forgot something went through his head and he didn't notice that the phone is still glued to his ear with Levi being quiet. Erwin wanted to ask something but he was faster.

"Hey."

He started sounding different, as if he was thinking hard about his next words. Probably holding his phone tightly now, no one beside him could see that he's nervous.

"Yes?"

Erwin asked too fast, curious of that tone and the tension Levi build with just one word.

"Buy condoms,"

It's Friday evening and Erwin feels like everyone is watching him when he chooses the condoms. The employee who is walking around this section stopped near him for like the fifth time.

It's a nervous experience when he is doing this alone, so many packs in front of him, Erwin doesn't see the difference. Thin, sensitive, extra safe, classic. He takes too much of time to think which one Levi would like.

Holding the pack of max pleasure he got a little too excited thinking that something might happen today. Levi told him to buy something for late dinner, by himself he chose the wine and he hopes to spend the weekend nicely with Levi while Isabel is with her mother.

He walks around the market, having the worst behind him when the pack of condoms are hidden behind the salad. He enters the same sections, thinking if he had everything Levi asked him to buy. He got the paper towels, napkins, green toothpaste, plastic gloves, fresh salad, three bottles of water, detergent and black tea.

Going to the cash with his shopping cart full he hopes that he has everything.

Erwin left with four bags, after intensive shopping with a lot of negative emotions. His hands freezing in this weather but thank god it's only fifteen minutes walk to Levi's block. He uses the stairs instead of the lift and knocks to his doors with his elbow.

"That's a lot of bags,"

Levi welcomed him with these words, taking them all, Erwin's shoulders immediately relaxes, there are marks on his fingers from the bags. Hands really red from cold, he couldn't hide them in his pockets.

The heat hit him as soon as he closed the doors. It's his third time here and Levi's flat is always so warm, everything is light and clean. Erwin wonders how he keeps it this clean while taking his shoes off.

"Cold?"

Levi asks from the kitchen and Erwin answers him when he is there with him. Levi didn't turn around, busy unpacking the bags.

"Freezing," He says as he sits down on the chair. "As hell,"

He feels even colder when he looks at the short sleeved t-shirt Levi is wearing that covers only his arms.

He must be warm being all the time in his warm flat, Erwin thinks and he wants to stand up, go to Levi's back and hug him tightly stealing all the warmth. Instead, his eyes rest on his back, on how the black t-shirt is tucked in his black pants, the belt around his waist is holding it really tight, showing off how slim it is.

Then he looked down at his hands, rubbed them to make the blood come here faster and put them between his thighs where it was warm.

It smells nice in the kitchen, Levi was probably in the middle of making something for them when earlier on the phone Erwin told him that he didn't have a dinner. So Levi said that Erwin should come and he will make something for them.

"What is this?"

Levi pulled out long, dark bottle, looking at this from close. Erwin stretched his neck to see what he's holding and smiled.

"A wine. Last time you didn't have one so I thought I would buy it,"

Levi hummed something under his nose, Erwin couldn't tell what it supposed to mean. Levi never mentioned anything about alcohol and Erwin was curious if he likes to drink and if he does then what he likes.

Levi pulled out everything, putting all the bags in one, not giving any reaction that Erwin waited for when he put the pack of condoms aside, next to the tea.

"Erwin," Levi turned around, giving him a long stare for the first time this day. It was getting darker outside, the only light Levi turned on started to be not enough to lit the whole kitchen. "You forget the floor wash,"

Erwin looked at him and panicked, lowered his eyes to the arms locked on his chest and then went back to the serious gaze he was holding for the most of the time but now it seemed more intense.

"My bad, Levi. My memory isn't the best lately,"

He rolled his eyes and Erwin was still waiting for some reaction from him but Levi just grabbed the towels and put them in the cupboard.

"So that means you are getting older?"

He asked sounding amused and Erwin felt less guilty when the corner of Levi's mouth was curled up.

"I hope not. I think you just wanted too many things and I wasn't prepared for that,"

Levi turned around after closing the doors of the cupboard so quietly and gently standing on his tiptoes, he wasn't angry. His eyes rested on Erwin's hands, tugged between his thighs and he sighs.

"Want a tea?"

Erwin nodded and watched how Levi does all these things like opening the tea Erwin bought for him. How he chooses a cup for him, making sure that it's clean. He asks how much sugar he wants, then giving him a lecture that three spoons it's too much and it's unhealthy.

"Here, a cup with three spoons of sugar,"

"Thank you,"

Erwin smiles and puts his hands around the cup, it feels too warm after some seconds so he loosened the grip, still not drinking it because it's too hot. He was blowing away the steam coming from the cup watching how Levi bustles around the kitchen.

When Levi is too busy to talk Erwin looks around the room, likes the atmosphere of the chilly evening with the tea in his hands, the smell of preparing meal and Levi's person. They are spending a lot of time together lately.

He finally took a sip of the tea and the warm hugs him tightly inside so he takes another long sip. The taste is really good. The sugar breaks the bitter taste of black tea, tasting sweet and smelling strong.

"Want me to help you with food?"

He asks when Levi gets near him, opens the fridge pulling out the red pepper and chicken. He puts it on the table near the chair and reaches for Erwin's reddish hands, they were still chilly unlike his.

His hands were warm and when Erwin touched them back they felt really soft. They fingers tangled together, the small, slim fingers between the bigger and rougher ones. His hands were yet enough to make Erwin's two times bigger hands feel warm in every finger.

His fingers moving subtly on Erwin's skin, feeling the roughness, big pulsing vein then his knuckles that he massaged with carefulness.

"I'm fine. You can sit and watch,"

Levi looked from their hands still together, tangled in an uncomfortable way but the closest it could get, to Erwin's face. Even when he wasn't smiling wide his face was radiating and always seemed like Erwin was in a nice mood. Like he had a lot of patience in himself, like he is calm and promises everything good with just that look.

"With pleasure,"

Erwin pulled their hands tangled together to his face, kissed the front of Levi's hand and did that to another one.

Levi gulped at this affectionately act heating his hands, even more, they felt a little sweaty when Erwin kissed the left hand again, and again and again until he closed his eyes and hugged his cheek to his warm, pinkish hand.

They stayed like this for a moment, with Levi being bigger than Erwin this one time and Erwin feeling totally innocent and tender. The big clingy man made Levi feel a little bit of embarrassment, the heat was growing in his hands and neck and the lack of saliva in his throat.

He could feel his own pulse beating hard when his one hand got free and went straight to Erwin's cheek, putting the blonde hair aside. Fingers playing with his ear, closing it then letting it straighten.

Erwin opened his eyes and Levi took a big stride, sat on his thighs and his feet was hanging down on both sides of the chair. Erwin let out a lot of hot air with his nose when the weight of Levi's body rested on his legs.

He got closer, finding a comfortable position on Erwin strong legs and his hands went freely to hang from his shoulders.

"Why didn't you wear something warmer when you know it's so cold lately?"

He asked close to his face and Erwin couldn't stop the smile. Levi brought this topic again, Erwin liked when he was worrying.

"You dress up your kid like a fucking eskimo but won't wear a dumb pair of gloves on yourself?"

Levi lifted his brows, his loud and curse words couldn't match the face he was unconsciously keeping when the man under him was smiling fondly and his hand was somewhere on Levi's back, rubbing it slowly.

"That's because she's more important,"

Erwin answered simply as if the tone of Levi's didn't matter.

"You are stupid,"

The words he said before holding Erwin's chin and kissing him on his lips simply.

"Very stupid,"

He added with another short kiss, Erwin's both hands holding him now, arms around him. While Levi's fingers were somewhere near Erwin's face. Always close to his blonde hair, to his cheek or ear, always touching these places with extremely carefulness.

"Don't offend me like that, Levi,"

Levi left a short chuckle, the smile left Erwin's face, he was more concentrated on his hands now, moving them from his back to the back of Levi's thighs. The hot breath left his nose in annoyance when Erwin's hands missed his butt but the way he squeezed his inner thigh make it up for him.

"But you are. You are not taking care of yourself. Not wearing warm clothes, not eating proper dinners, drinking tea with three spoons of sugar,"

Erwin looked at him, staring long, trying to read if Levi is really this serious right now.

"Am I really that bad?"

"Mhm,"

Levi nodded willingly, bitting his lower lip couldn't hide the smile that was pressing onto his lips when Erwin's voice sounded really small. He gripped his cheek, pressing the tips of his fingers harshly into his skin and his forehead rested on Erwin's.

It felt like the time had stopped when both of them were teasing each other with open mouths, Erwin's tongue wanting to get inside Levi's mouth but he was rising on his thighs, holding Erwin's cheek in his fingers keeping him down.

Enjoying the look he was receiving from Erwin, knowing he wants him and could actually wear a pair of gloves just so Levi would kiss him.

He did what he wanted and Erwin was following him. When he was keeping him away Erwin waited, stared at him with the biggest lust and his hands would squeeze in impatience.

Levi felt like he really missed the feeling of soft lips pressed to his. The touch of harsh cheek under his fingertips and the strong hands that always were holding onto his body. He had the two things of three now.

So their lips finally met, tongues first, finding a way to lock themselves together in a wet and sloppy kiss. Levi had more of Erwin's saliva inside his mouth than his own, it somehow turned him on. How the sound of the two wet mouths was fulling the kitchen.

The kiss tasted like tea, like the manly cream for a face when his nose was pressed against Erwin's cheek and he inhaled it deeply.

Erwin held his thighs strongly, getting led by Levi, feeling his head falling down freely and Levi held the back of his neck, pressing him hard against his lips.

He kissed so well.

Every kiss was a beginning to another one, wanting more, the soft gasps were already leaving Levi's mouth. He straightened his head and Erwin's lips went immediately to his neck. It was fully exposed by him.

He found a spot he liked, staying there, kissing the skin until it was red from his lips. So he found another place, lower, near Levi's adam's apple. He sucked the skin, leaving it intensively red with a pop.

He made a way with kisses up, to Levi's chin then to his lips and kissed him hungrily.

His strong hands gripped Levi's thighs wrapped in tight, black pants, feeling the material under his fingers and the muscles tensed up in this position.

They stopped the long kissing session. With the rose blush under Levi's eyes, burning. His breath was faster but he stopped it after hearing something. He gave Erwin a long glance, Erwin looked back and both of them shared a laugh.

Erwin's stomach was growling like crazy.

"I should go back to dinner,"

Levi said still with the smile on his face as he stood up, taking the products from the table. He felt pity for Erwin and his empty stomach that had to wait.

But thanks to him Erwin felt three times hotter, not only in his hands.

He was humming something under his nose, drinking the warm tea and later disturbing Levi when he was too bored.

Levi was hitting his hands with a big wooden spoon when he tried to touch his butt but after all, he ended up being pressed to the wall, the hungry man was bitting his lips, his neck making Levi think that he should starve more.

His thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist and could do nothing when Erwin was just trying to calm down his hunger but it seemed like he only enlarged it.

The dinner was finally here, after two big breaks because of one big, hungry man. When the food was served it seemed like Levi wasn't in this room. Erwin grabbed the fork and knife, Levi tugged the handkerchief under his shirt so he won't dirty it and let him eat before him.

"Does Isabel locks herself in her room when you are that hungry?"

Levi asks watching him eat, his ears shaking and the plate is empty in no time. Levi was waiting for this so he could give him another plate and this time he was eating slower, he finally joined him, sitting at the table.

"It's really good,"

He said with his mouth full and Levi winces at this but still is glad that Erwin finally got what he wanted.

"Should I open the wine?"

Levi asks still didn't start his dinner, the smile he holds its more like a weak grimace, seeing the food on the handkerchief and on the table.

"Oh, yes. I totally forgot about it,"

"Have no idea why,"

Levi rolls his eyes and stands up for the bottle, takes two glasses and eventually Erwin helps him with the plug when he sees Levi struggling.

"Do you like wine?"

Erwin asks as he pours the second glass and places it near Levi, then he sits back but doesn't eat, he watches Levi instead making a grimace when he sniffs the wine.

"I rarely drink. But it's okay,"

He shruggers his shoulders and take a sip, Erwin watches how the sip have no end and when Levi places the glass on the table it's half empty. He takes a fork into his mouth and after eating everything that was in his mouth he raises his brow.

"You full?"

Erwin looks down at his plate, it was almost empty, the second plate. His stomach calmed a little as the food was still taking its time to come down to his stomach and rest.

"Yes, thank you very much,"

He smiled and reached for the glass, taking the small sip.

 

-

 

"Isn't it weird for you to kiss a guy?"

Levi asks with the glass of wine in his hand, pointing it at Erwin. Then he took another long sip and Erwin started to worry. In this time Levi will drink the whole bottle by himself.

"No, it's not. I don't really feel the difference,"

Erwin answered calmly, his hand was resting on Levi's leg, his fingers moving from time to time to stroke it. Levi chuckled at his answer.

"So you are saying that I kiss like your ex-wife?"

He lifts his eyebrow just as his leg that was resting on Erwin's thighs, showed it up at Erwin's face but he grabbed the foot of Levi's and squeezed it in his hand.

"No, I didn't say that, Levi,"

Erwin keeps the calm expression, he is glad that he didn't buy two bottles.

"I still find it hilarious. You look like the most straight person in this fucking world,"

Levi took the last long sip that emptied his glass. He put it on the floor and sighed when Erwin's fingers pressed hard into the back of his foot.

"I don't know what you mean by that Levi, but the fact that I have always been with women doesn't mean that I can't like kissing men,"

"You don't like kissing men, you like kissing me,"

Erwin smiled.

"Yes, you are right,"

"Yeah, no shit,"

Levi mumbled under his nose that after that was hidden in Erwin's neck, he tugged his both legs between his. In two seconds from the end of the couch, he found himself on Erwin.

Erwin put his arm around Levi and he just hugged himself tightly to his body, inhaling his deep scent, hands resting on his chest and he felt like his eyelids became really heavy.

"I can't believe you are so tipsy after two glasses of wine,"

Erwin said, pressing his lips to Levi's soft hair, the kiss didn't end because his lips stayed in this placed.

Levi just squeezed his eyes. All he wanted is to Erwin shut up and hold him like this.

"Shut up,"

 

-

 

Levi wakes up in the middle of the night, a weird feeling in his head so he doesn't move it. He still lays on Erwin, his legs on his, locked like in a hug. Erwin hand still rests on Levi's arm and Levi didn't notice until now that his fingers are moving. He was caressing the fabric of Levi's t-shirt and he lifts his head curiously.

"You not sleeping?"

Levi asks quietly, even when he meets Erwin's half-opened eyes.

"I woke some minutes ago,"

Erwin says, as quiet as Levi. Knowing that Levi is not sleeping he moves his hand lower, touching the warm skin of his arm and his hand dives under his sleeve. 

"I see,"

Levi sighs and rests his head again on Erwin's shoulder. He feels him all over himself, feels like his basic black t-shirt starts to smell like the expensive Erwin's perfumes. He knows that when he will look in the mirror in the morning he will find marks on his neck that he won't hide. He moves his legs, their calves brushing against each other just to feel more of his body.

They stay like this, staring at the ceiling, breathing quietly like someone was still asleep in this house. The sleep is no coming so Levi lifts himself, Erwin's hands fall out from his sleeve and he looks up at him. 

"Are you still drunk?"

He asks and reaches to anything that Levi's, he reached the thigh, his hand rested on it and he pressed the thumb into his skin.

"I wasn't drunk, you asshole,"

Levi furrows his brows, looking around the dark room. Sees nothing in particular but he can see Erwin clearly, the moonlight coming from the window decides to shine on him and he looks adorable. Sleepy, with his hair messy and one button from his shirt was out. The smirk on his face was too visible and Levi couldn't ignore it.

"Then I'm glad,"

Erwin admits with the smirk.

"I see that you are glad,"

Levi sits on his half-open thighs, leans in and kisses him on the mouth. It was delicate.

Something in his chest makes it hard to breathe, he is curious so kisses Erwin again and he no longer feels it. They have found each other's eyes in the darkness, staring and touching. Erwin's fingers pulling out the t-shirt from Levi's pants and he presses his knees harder into the couch.

"So what, you like fucking men?"

The hot breath of Levi's almost cut the skin on Erwin's neck.

"No, I like fucking you,"

Levi is easy to satisfy. Just with this words he takes off his jeans, helps Erwin with his, and ride him so badly until his thighs shakes in pleasure. 

 

*

 

"Teacher Levi! Look at my dress! How am I looking?"

Isabel screams in a high voice when she sees Levi near the table, she runs to him but his hands are full of a tray of food so she hugs herself to his leg.

"The same as every day for the almost three weeks,"

Levi rolls his eyes and she rested her chin on his stomach. He already saw her in this dress, as everyone in this building, they were practising almost every day so the performance would be perfect.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Go and find someone else to hug,"

He shakes his leg so the small, sticky kid could let go and she did only when the soft and manly voice spoke up.

"Sorry, I'm late,"

"Maybe him, go and hug him,"

Levi rolls his eyes but smiles after that, he lays the tray on the table then turns around to a well-known view.

"Daddy!"

She screams and Levi swears one day he will be deaf because of her. 

Erwin smiles, widely, he tries not to take her so often on his arms anymore so instead he lowers himself and kisses her cheek with a sound. Before she could ask how she's looking Erwin already told her three times that she looks beautiful.

Levi watches them, his gaze more focusing on Erwin and he can't look away when Erwin looks at him with that fond smile.

"Hello,"

He straightened his back and Levi feels small. Erwin looks so different today, or maybe it's just him. He looks so tall. The shirt today isn't white as always, it's dark blue, with long sleeves and it's extremely tight on his chest. His hair is not so perfect today, a few strands lying freely making him look some years younger. 

Levi feels like his heart is beating fast when he answers him a simple. "Hi," 

"Am I late?"

He asks then laughs shortly seeing the weird look on Levi's face, he just felt how the blush appeared on his neck and it's burning him. Erwin smiles again and his stomach made a flip.

"No, we are starting in a few minutes,"

"Fine, then I will go and get some nice seat,"

He leaves still with the smile and laugh and Levi wants to keep him longer here and maybe punch for laughing at him. 

"I'm going too, teacher Levi! I'm so stressed!"

Isabel ran to the hall where everything was ready, the small stage, all decorations, the audience.

"Go, go,"

He waved his hand and after a deep breath, he went to the same place.

Levi hid behind one of the decorations near the scene, a lot of parents came in, mostly both of them the mothers and fathers but he found the blue shirt easily, there was an empty chair next to him and Levi thought about sitting next to him. 

Everyone is focused on the scene, meanwhile, Levi swears in his head that Erwin is the hottest parent here. Everyone is probably still looking at him when Levi doesn't look and at his big arms in this shirt, the kids probably too, that's why Tommy forgot his words.

He looked just once at the kid on the stage, after him, the Isabel will come out. Levi looked at Erwin, just to see his proud smile once again when he noticed that the chair is no longer free. He recognized this person somehow and when she wrapped her hand around Erwin's arm and show her full face he knew who she is.

Isabel's mother. 

She sits there, talks a lot to him making Erwin laugh. He covers his mouth with his hand so he won't interrupt the performance and it seemed that her hand doesn't bother him. 

They sit like that, looking like every other parent here and Levi wants to throws up. 

He looks down at his shoes, feeling a twinge in his chest and he no longer wants to look at them so he left the hall, went to the class that was empty and stays here for too long, cleaning the mess kids left here after changing into costumes.

It seemed that the performance has ended because the kids started to come here, some of them, who had really shitty costumes wanted to take it off as fast as possible and Levi helped some of them. 

"Thank you, teacher Levi,"

Pete said in his small voice when the heavy armour he was wearing finally hit the floor.

"How was the kiss?"

Levi asked giving him his clothes and folding his costume.

"We didn't kiss! We just hugged,"

He explained fast and Levi nodded his head, after a talk with teachers they all agreed that they shouldn't kiss and Levi only speak up about this because of Erwin. 

"There you are,"

A familiar voice gets louder when Levi repeated it in his head, he looks up meeting the face with a big smile he would love to punch now. Isabel ran from behind his back, still in her dress with the crown on her head.

"Teacher Levi, do you want a cake? I already ate two pieces, it's so good!"

She said with enthusiasm and Erwin watched how Levi tries to ignore his look, ignoring Isabel by the way.

"Go and grab something for him, we will come to you in a moment,"

Erwin spoke warm, with a smile, weaker now and Isabel left the class. The silence falls for a while, Levi walked to another table, takes the messed costume that was handmade and it's tearing apart.

"Is everything alright?"

Erwin asks finally, he made a few steps into Levi's direction and he moves to another table, further from him.

"Hey,"

Erwin stops him with his hand, but Levi pulled out from his grip and stayed still.

"Yep. Had fun?"

He lifted his brows, his voice sounded terribly harsh.

"Yes, I h-"

"And did Maria have fun?"

He didn't let him finish, feeling like something was burning inside him, his throat felt hot. Erwin furrowed his brows but decided to answer as calmly as always.

"Yes, she was very proud of Isabel,"

"Well then," Levi smiled, not knowing why. "Go back to that fucking woman, who fucking left you with her newborn child you fucking asshole. Go and act like a fucking happy family if you are that naive,"

Levi was ready to leave but Erwin grabbed his wrist. Levi immediately pulled out harshly trying no to listen when he said his name.

"Fuck off, bastard,"

He hissed and shut the door behind loud.

 


	13. Chapter XIII

"Levi, I told you to go home,"

"And I told you I won't, so stop babbling and do your job,"

Levi took the stack of books on his hands, they covered his way to the bookshelf but he kept his back straight not letting any of them fall. Petra followed him, twisting her fingers as she was losing the ideas to convince Levi that the kindergarten will work without him, just for a day.

Levi was always so stubborn and hard to speak to when he insists about something.

He knew Petra was behind him, feeling her eyes on his back he said nothing. Taking every book and placing it in their places, trying to stay calm but his grip on the cover could tear it.

"You can't be here if you are sick, we can't let the kids catch something from you,"

She continued with a calm and warm voice that in this situation was going on Levi's nerves. He squeezed the book and repeated, for the third time this morning. "I'm not sick,"

She sighed, feeling helpless until the doors have opened once again and the hope walked in with two long legs. Petra turned around and her loud voice made Levi drop the book and curse under his nose.

"Mr Smith, so good you are here!"

She ran to him, Erwin was holding the hand of his daughter but let it go when he saw the redhead teacher almost running in his direction. The slight surprise of this unnatural welcoming was covered by his naturally warm smile.

"Hello," Erwin said and watched her coming even closer.

She stood on her tippy toes and lowered voice here. "I know this is unusual," She cough to clean her whisper. "I know that you and Levi are quite a good friends that's why I thought maybe he could listen to you. He isn't feeling very well, was vomiting when he came here but he keeps saying that everything is fine when clearly it's not. Maybe you could convince him that it's okay to take a rest day?"

As she was speaking he glanced over her shoulder to the small posture that was looking right in his direction. Erwin smiled, couldn't hold it when Levi turned his head back when he got caught.

"I will try to talk to him," He said warmly.

Ever since the performance, Levi was ignoring Erwin.

Erwin didn't know what was the reason for Levi's weird behaviour. He didn't want to talk, and when somehow it happened he would talk only about kindergarten, barely, shortly and really rude as for Levi.

Knowing exactly at what time Erwin arrives Levi would avoid him, finding a time taking things to do like cleaning the board or cleaning the art class.

He was acting like nothing ever happened between them, as Erwin was like the other parents that Levi sometimes hated for their loud kids and won't hide it.

It hurt Erwin, making him think later at the car what he did wrong, coming in the mornings with a smile and hope that it will be a good day for Levi but leaving with that anxious feeling in his stomach.

This time he felt that Levi won't run away.

He nodded at Petra, excused her and walked to the tiny posture. Erwin smiled, seeing his head shifts, hearing in the back how Petra talks to Isabel in a cute voice.

Levi was ready, hearing in the back voices of this two talking, Erwin's voice loud, resonant without even trying. He didn't understand any of the words but the vibrations that Erwin's voice made could crush the whole class making the books that Levi just put on place fall down.

Then he hears heavy footsteps, feeling like with every step the blood was flowing faster in his ears, like something big was coming, not the big man, he was really big, but something that made his stomach squeeze in an exciting and anxious way.

He feels like that lately. Being mad at Erwin changes nothing and Levi is sick of those weird emotions, he might throw up again. Thinking that maybe he's sick because of him.

Or maybe he still wants to throw up after the lovey-dovey acts with his wife, ex-wife, whatever.

The steps stopped and he found himself looking at the same book for good seven minutes, feels something heavy resting on his back, staring and pissing him off.

"I won't go home so don't even try,"

He speaks up first and Erwin smiled, glad to hear his voice speaking directly at him after days of Levi ignoring him. He missed him. Even when the tone of his wasn't the softest one.

"I will take you if you won't go,"

Erwin answered simply, the smile hearable in his voice. He was still facing the back of Levi's, seeing his arm moving and the book filled the last hole in the bookshelf.

"Your back will break,"

Levi said after a moment of silence, it felt like infinity but lasted probably for three seconds. His hands were empty now, the books for kids were segregated with the names of authors and he had nothing to keep him distracted.

"Then please," Levi turns around and the smile pressed even more on Erwin's lips. "Don't let it be broken," Erwin said.

They share a long stare; Erwin's shinning, with hope, not only that Levi would agree to take a rest but that they would talk, like earlier. Levi's stare was steady, reading Erwin's face like he couldn't in a long (not that much long) time, searching for some new wrinkles, did his brows get more hairy or if he cut himself again with the razor.

"Idiot,"

Was all Levi could tell on the stupid look on Erwin's face, his stupid big blue eyes, and his stupid smile. And he chuckled and his white teeth were stupid too and the sound of his short, deep, manly laugh was the most stupid.

But after that Levi left the class, telling Erwin to wait, so he did, proud of himself.

He turned around meeting right away Petra's worry face. He came close with a smile.

"And?"

She asked with her brows lifted.

"I'm taking him home," That's sounded really proudly.

Both of them were glad and when Levi came back, he looked weaker. His face was really pale, the bags under his eyes seemed grey in this light but none of them spoke about it. Levi could change his mind after mentioning it again so they were just glad he would take the rest he deserves.

"Will you handle everything?

He asked Petra putting his coat on. The sudden feeling of another pair of hands made him shiver, Erwin felt that and with hands that before tugged the hoodie from under the coat now caressed his back so Levi would calm down.

Levi gave him a short stare, looking like a warning.

"I'm not alone, Levi. I already called for Eld, he will be here in some minutes," She calmed him, at least tried to.

"Remember to take the reflective vests when you are going for a walk and do a list of the kids and check it before going and after the walk,"

"I know everything," She rolled her eyes and Levi wanted to smack her after that eye roll, the three of them shared chuckles. "Just go,"

Petra pushed him, lightly, but Levi lost his balance. His back hit Erwin, right in his chest, right away feeling heavy hands on his shoulders, holding him safely.

"Be careful,"

Erwin whispered softly.

Levi muttered something and walked away, Erwin did that after him hearing: "Thank you, Mr Smith," from Petra. She waved at him with a wide smile, he did the same going after Levi.

-

"I'm going home, what else you want from me?"

Levi asked as soon as Erwin showed up next to his shoulder. He kept walking.

"I will drive you home," Erwin said calmly, grabbed Levi's elbow to direct him at the parking, not where he was heading to. "I can't let you go alone in this state, Levi"

Levi mumbles something again, the collar of his coat was covering his mouth so Erwin wasn't able to hear it. But he got into the car, still feeling not so well, it was changing at every minute, something tearing in his stomach, staying in his throat then coming back down, the sweat appearing on his forehead and chills running through his back.

Erwin closed the doors, turned on the engine and shifted on his right thigh to look closer at Levi. He was shaking, with his hands tugged between his thighs, face buried in the collar and stare blank.

He reached with his hand to Levi and he moved back immediately. "Hey, don't touch me,"

"Why not?" Erwin asked quietly and his hand moved back the black bangs, touching the hot and wet forehead of Levi's. "Levi," Erwin started and Levi's eyes dropped somewhere down, Erwin couldn't see his eyes now.

"Petra told me you were vomiting," He continued, deep down wanted to say something else. His hand was still on the forehead, moving the bangs constantly back. "You look very pale, maybe you should see a doctor?" The forehead was burning his hand, he let it slide to Levi's shoulder, fixing the collar so it would cover even more of his skin.

"Shut up," Levi said weakly. "Just shut up and drive,"

Erwin stared long, worried.

"Or I will throw up in that car,"

The weak voice sounded more familiar to Levi's natural one and Erwin smiled mildly. "I won't mind that," But he finally moved the car, driving as fast and safe so Levi could hit the warm bed with tea and medicins.

He checks often if Levi is okay, sometimes staring for too long.

"Look there, not at me," Levi pushed Erwin's face lightly so he would stare at the street in front of him. "Or I will hit you,"

"Will you?" Erwin asks, sounding desperate, like he wants for Levi to do anything since he misses him so much. His long stare pisses Levi off and he hits him. It wasn't light, on the shoulder but his hand hurt too after that.

"I see," Erwin says, looks in front of him as if he felt nothing. "You can hit me how much you want,"

Levi furrows his forehead and cocks his chin so Erwin would look at him. "What the fuck?"

Erwin laughed, seeing his confusing face, he used a lot of energy to ask this question loudly and harshly. "I know you are angry at me, so you can release yourself,"

Levi locks his arms on his chest, it irritates him that Erwin is so calm about everything.

Maybe on the day of the performance, he would hit Erwin, more and stronger but this one hit was enough for him to feel better right now.

Erwin follows Levi in leaving the car, he closes his doors and Levi gave him a look. "Where the hell are you going?" He asks, shutting the doors loud and if the car would be more expensive maybe Erwin would say something.

"Walking you home," Was all Erwin said, locking the car, walking it and he was already by Levi side.

"Yeah, whatever,"

Erwin walks behind him on the stairs, they are on the third floor and it looks like Erwin still doesn't plan to leave him. Levi unlocks the doors, glances shortly at the bigger man and lets him in without any word.

In Levi's warm place Erwin helps him with the coat, hangs it next to his. He helps in making the tea, two cups, Levi's bigger with two slices of lemon. He tucks Levi under two blankets, Levi looks away when Erwin sat on his legs to pull the soft fabric under his chin. Before that, he changed into a new sweater, got from Erwin the wet cloth on his hot forehead and Erwin leaves, just for some minutes to but medicine for flu, some vitamins and anything that could help Levi.

When he came back Levi is sleeping, he is turned around with his back, hugging tightly to the blanket when Erwin leaned in to check his forehead once again. He wet the cloth again, putting in under Levi's bangs, getting from him muffled mumble but he didn't wake up.

Erwin sits in the armchair, drinks his tea, read the leaflet that was inside the pack of pills, check on Levi and eventually it's the time to go for Isabel, he leaves the flat, taking the keys from Levi to lock him and checks once again if he is alright.

When he came back, two hours later Levi is awake.

One blanket is aside, the cup in his hands and his whole face is shiny with the sweat.

"You again?"

He asks when Erwin takes off his coat and gets near him, checking his forehead for the fifth time this day.

"Where have you been?" Levi asks quietly because Erwin is really close, the worry all over his wrinkled forehead and in his blue eyes that seemed more navy now.

"I went to pick up Isabel,"

He said calmly, popping the pills and gave the two of them on Levi's hand, he swallowed them with the help of his hot tea and bring the knees to his chest. He wanted to keep the distance, not knowing what the hell is going on with his body, but he doesn't want for Erwin to feel this weak and shitty.

"So where is she now?" Levi asks.

"Maria took Isabel to the cinema," Erwin said, watching his expression. "She said she has three tickets and wanted me to go with them,"

The words made Levi stop moving his eyes, he locked them on Erwin's legs, chin pressed to his knees.

"Why didn't you go?" He asks, sounding tired.

"I wanted to check how are you,"

"I see," Levi turned around his face, his cheek now pressed to his knee and he looks blankly at the wall, thinks about something. " It seems like she's trying to get you back,"

Erwin swallowed his saliva loud enough for him to hear it, his eyes were resting on Levi still, never seeing him before this weak and pale.

"You think so?"

"Mhm," Is all Levi can say, his chest feels heavy and something is stuck in his throat. He doesn't speak, keeping the silence.

Erwin takes some time to think about Levi's words, he never cared about the silence when there was always something on his mind.

"I think she is just trying for Isabel," Erwin says.

Levi swallows the thick and unpleasant taste of his saliva.

"To get back her both parents,"

Levi sounded in a mocking way and Erwin felt that something was in the air.

"Levi," Erwin started, took another full breath, as his name took it all from his lungs. "Isabel knows in what situation she is, that I and Maria aren't together and we won't be,"

"Sure thing,"

He says sarcastically, his eyes still on the wall.

"Is this what you are worried about?"

Erwin asks, calmly. At this words, Levi turned around his head, too fast because he feels dizzy. His brows furrowed so much showing a lot of wrinkles on his forehead.

"Fuck no,"

He says and he covers his lips with his hand, runs from the couch, the blankets fall to the floor when he disappeared into the bathroom.

Silence, after that Erwin, can hear Levi well and he sighs. Goes to the bathroom to see Levi sitting on the floor, his lips opened and the saliva dripping from his shiny lower lip.

"Better now?"

Erwin asks with his hand on Levi's back, it moves in circles and it feels nice.

Levi asks for the paper to wipe his lips and when he finally catches a breath, the grimace leaves his face after the ugly taste.

"Erwin," Levi started. "I think I'm pregnant," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! jk there will be a part 2 soon!!! i just wanted to split it u will know why so the part 2 will be soon even fluffier with more kids *wink*
> 
> big thanks to everyone who read it, it really means a lot, knowing im not very well with my english nor with my writing but thank you for still enjoying :) hope to see all of you in part 2 :) see ya love uou


End file.
